Believer
by northmann13
Summary: It's been 10 years since we last saw Eric, Pam, Sookie, etc. Has everyone gotten their own HEA? Or is it possible that some love never dies, no matter the time, distance, or what fate has come to pass? As a viewer disappointed in the ending of True Blood and the SVM books, this is my take on what could have happened. Eric & Sookie, some OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own only my own creations, but I like to play in the True Blood world.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **2027 Los Angeles**

 **Red Carpet Event**

 **Eric POV**

Blinding light. The flash of dozens of cameras going off in my face. Sensory overload for human eyes, blinding to a vampire, due to our enhanced level of visual perception. I try to force my eyes to stay open and smile naturally, knowing I will incur wrath beyond measure if I dare ruin the moment with a blink, scowl or grimace. Neither Pam nor my date would be pleased (and far be it from me to ruin a woman's pleasure). Tonight, I am not the star, I am merely the window dressing or "arm-candy" as the tabloids have often referred to me. I am dressed in my designer tuxedo, a black Calvin Klein design that accentuates my assets to the fullest. You would think being a vampire business mogul, co-founder of one of the most profitable companies in the world, that the crowd would be eager to get a glimpse of me. Though there are some among the crowd tonight who are swooning a bit by my presence, it's not my name that the crowd is screaming.

That name would be the one of my date, the "real" star of the night. Who is none other than actress Olivia Ellis. She is one of this year's biggest box-office draws…at the peak of her career. Many say she will be the next Sandra Bullock or Julia Roberts, a real America's sweetheart type. The kind of woman every man wants and every woman wants to be.

She is the daughter of British born actor Tom Ellis. Her father gets the credit for starting her in the business as a child actor, in addition to providing the DNA that has graced her with gorgeous raven black hair, stunning looks and her notorious 5'11" height. Her beauty has come (mostly) naturally, though I can attest to the enhancements her breasts may have had. She grew up rather awkwardly, teased because she was taller than most of the boys during her teen years, which is why she doesn't take herself or her looks too seriously. It was one of the things that attracted me to her. She is one of the world's most desirable women, and she barely seems to acknowledge it. I seem to be drawn to women that don't value they're own true worth.

Together, we make up one of Hollywood's current "it" couples. Just try and make it past a newsstand, without getting a glimpse of us on one of several magazine covers. Even in a mostly digital age, those rumor rags still have an audience. I don't mind the publicity, that much…especially because it is free. As NuBlood's CEO, and the face of the company, my relationship with Olivia has helped make Eric Northman and NuBlood a household name. With the successful launch of a convenient 8oz can, now available at every McDonald's world-wide, the company's profits are soaring.

It's been years since the Hep V virus ravaged our world. With the help of NuBlood, vampires all over the world were given the chance to survive the deadly disease. Some still refused, the disease sapping their physical and mental health beyond repair. The vampire population suffered countless losses. Though this endeavor has made me a ridiculously wealthy man, few realize that my true motivation was to spare any vampire from the pain of losing their maker, child or sibling; like I was forced to lose Nora. No one should be subjected to that kind of pain and devastation. Her death still haunts me, and not a day goes by that I don't wish I could have found the cure before her un-timely final death.

Pam's motivations were perhaps a bit more self-serving. NuBlood's success has given her a new lease on her un-dead life. It's provided financial stability, to be sure. But it has also allowed Pam to branch out on her own. Her love of fashion finally put to good use as the head of a very successful NY based fashion house. That is where she met her partner and date for the evening, the highly respected designer Emily Fraser.

Emily, a beautiful redhead, a Scottish immigrant with an uncanny eye for fashion. Several of the stars attending tonight's festivities are wearing her original designs. Olivia among them. Emily designed it specifically to accentuate Olivia's long legs and alabaster skin. The dress is a lovely shade of red (my personal favorite), with an off the shoulder embroidered bodice, and a provocative slit the runs nearly the full length of her left thigh. The overall effect nearly glamours the crowd.

As for me, I do find her attractive and enjoy her company. She's intelligent, well read, well-travelled and has a great sense of humor, which gives us some common ground for conversation. The sex is more than adequate...enough to keep me coming back for more. She makes millions of dollars a movie, so at least I can take comfort in the fact that she's not a gold-digger. The only downside to the relationship is my inherent distrust of human ambition. While so many people in Hollywood would seek the company of a vampire to try to get the gift of immortality, she has never brought it up. I find that somewhat disturbing. I have no intention of turning her, I just find it odd that she has never broached the subject. To be where she is in her career, at the top of her game, I know that I would be at least considering the possibilities. But that is a thought for another day.

One of the television reporters has approached our foursome, and is asking about the dress design. Pam and I gladly take a step back and watch as the two women in our lives enjoy this moment of fame. Pam's face is graced with a smile of pure adoration, something unusual for her, but becoming more and more common these days. Through our maker-child bond, I can feel the love she has for her partner, and it makes me smile inwardly. I remember that feeling. How could I forget? But that was a long time ago, and I have moved on (well, at least I've tried).

Pam was there for me when we were getting NuBlood off the ground, and I was trying to run from a life I no longer could stand the thought of. She helped me survive and move forward, when at times I was tempted to wallow. But as she reminded me, a warrior doesn't wallow…and especially not on Her watch! Though it was "tough" Pam always spoke the truth. From her sister, Willa, Pam learned when Sookie met and married a "normal" human man. As great as my happiness was for her, I admit it hurt more than I realized. That was the dream Sookie always had for herself, and I was not going to get in the way. Leaving Louisiana was the best thing I could do…for both of us.

Pam and Emily share homes in LA and NYC, flying back and forth on Pam's own private jet. With the improvements made to UV blocking glass, vampires are now able to travel "out of the coffin" and are no longer forced to go "underground" for day rest. Society as a whole has finally begun to accept and accommodate our "special needs".

In the past 10 years, other supernaturals have made themselves known. In response, world governments have helped to establish a special Supernatural Council. Think of them as the Supernatural Supreme Court. Each faction of non-humans has a representative with a place on the Council. When supes are involved in crimes not involving a human, the cases can be first dealt with by their own means, but the Council is there to govern any escalated or complicated issues. I, myself, have been approached by the Council, and have lent my assistance as a consultant on a few matters. With my help, the Council successfully convinced the majority of the world's nations to finally recognize vampires and other supernaturals as citizens with full rights…the right to own property, the right of marriage, voting, employment and yes, the obligation to pay taxes.

NuBlood, the company, is a perfect example of the forward progression of vampires in society. Not only is it being run as a completely legal and legitimate business, complete with taxes, healthcare and benefits for employees, but it became the first Vampire-owned business to be traded on the stock market. Pam and I were even asked to the floor of the New York Stock Exchange to ring the opening bell…quite an honor.

NuBlood stands as an example, truly, of how humans and vampires can work together for a greater good. We are the standard to which other companies aspire. As I said before, the money that we've made has made it a more than successful venture for Pam and myself. But for me, it has finally given me the FREEDOM I have sought for over a thousand years! No more sucking up to Kings and Queens. No more demands on my time and my money. No more threats to my progeny. Though I do still owe my fealty to the King of California, it is done so as a "gentlemen's agreement" more than as a demand. Apparently, when your dubbed "the savior of the vampire race" you are granted some obligatory immunity from all the vampire bullshit…and I must say, it feels fucking great!

I've always been a vampire that embraces life, and that will never change. Many assume it's because vampires as a whole are so selfish and protective of their immortality. That's not it. For me, I want to experience all that life has to offer so that the countless losses I have endured have not been for nothing. My maker, my sister, even the fulfillment of my family's revenge on Russell…I've been forced to leave them all behind me. A future I had fleetingly allowed myself to consider, one of love and companionship, was never really mine at all it seems. So I pushed on.

I am living in a penthouse apartment on the top of a thirteen-story building in downtown Los Angeles. It has an amazing view of the city, with the ocean on the horizon. My infinity pool goes right to the edge of my outdoor terrace...especially convenient for those nights that I decide to take to the skies. The glass is all bullet proof and UV blocking, which allows me to roam freely through my apartment, even when the sun's rays may still be out shinning. The older I get, the less time I spend asleep in my day rest. Though I will never be able to walk in the sun again, this modern convenience has at least given me a piece back of what was lost. I can look out towards the ocean and watch as the sun sparkles and then sets. Its magnificent. It reminds me of the time I was swimming in a small inland lake, surrounded by trees, with the water dripping down my chest as the sun beat down on me, and I smiled as I looked to the shore and saw the most beautiful…

Pam must have noticed how I had detached for a moment from everything going on around us, as I feel a sharp stab in my ribs from her elbow. It snapped me out of my contemplative state, and earned a bit of a growl from me, but low enough that it would go unnoticed by most. Those thoughts seemed to go through my mind in a flash, as I stood there waiting for the short interview to end. But one thought seemed to stay rooted at the edge of my consciousness…unwilling to be pushed away, despite the abrupt end to my thought process. Stubborn and irritating. Like a worm crawling its way through my brain…over and over, just two words… **ten years**. That's exactly how long it had been since I'd seen her, the one person I had tried all these years to forget, the reason I left Louisiana… **Sookie Stackhouse**.

 **A/N This is my first fanfic ever, please be kind...but also, please review!**

 **Next chapter = Sookie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own my own creations, but I like to let them play in the True Blood world. Fear not, however, unlike True Blood and SVM, I believe Eric and Sookie belong together!**

 **Chapter 2 (flashback)**

 **2017 Sookie's house at Thanksgiving**

 **Eric's POV**

It was a scene that was playing out all over America…friends and family gathering around the table to celebrate the Thanksgiving holiday. Looking around this particular table, I noticed a plethora of supernatural and human attendees. From were and shifter, to witch and vampire, it was good to see that Sookie's acceptance of the supernatural hadn't changed despite her desire to live a "normal life". Hard as it was to admit at the time, Bill Compton was right about one thing. Sookie couldn't move on while we were still a part of her life. Bill loved her. I loved her. But she wasn't ready to make that choice...she was still holding out for a "normal" man. A man that didn't put her life in constant danger. A man that could give her children. A man that could simply give her more.

That was why I was hovering at a distance, watching this gathering of friends and family. I could see the love and joy of all those in attendance. I'd be lying if I didn't say it hurt a little, but it was a pain that I had brought on myself. I chose to distance myself.

As a reflected on why that was, the door to the farmhouse opened, and out walked Sookie. I hadn't seen her in nearly three years. She looked so different, but not because she was so obviously heavy with child. The sadness that seemed to have filled her eyes the last time we spoke, was gone. The worry, the stress, the pain. She was practically glowing. Her happiness showed for all to see. She was always beautiful to me, but now...she looked like a goddess. It nearly made my non-beating heart come back to life.

I watched as she went to her husband, and gave him a kiss. It seemed to break the spell she had unknowingly put me under. I felt simultaneously crushed and elated. It still hurt to see Sookie with another, but to see her so happy...that let me know that I was doing the right thing by staying away. Sookie deserved her chance to have the life she had always dreamed of.

As for me, I would carry the memories of the girl in the white dress for the rest of my existence. Thanks to the blood bond we formed during the witches' curse, I would also carry a small piece of her with me until she takes her final breath. It's not much, just a small mental signature that always seems to be in the background (much like the white noise of an untuned radio station). When she gave Compton his final death, I was aware of it the moment it happened. The bond sprang to life with such intense pain, it nearly brought me to my knees. I knew in that moment that Compton was finally dead. Not that I gave a flying fuck about him. I knew that in his own twisted way he loved Sookie. But he had lied, manipulated and controlled her with his blood. I was glad that she would now be free, but I could feel how the pain was tearing at her soul. As the months went by I could feel the pain slowly turn to acceptance. That was soon followed by determination, contentment, and eventually love.

Sookie had moved on. She was married, pregnant, and surrounded by her "extended" family. That family included my daughter Willa, Jessica and James…vampires that I trusted to keep an eye on Sookie and to keep her safe. Most of the vampires that knew about Sookie's unique gifts and heritage, were all finally dead. The fairies had fled our realm. There should be no more kidnappings, threats or violence. She was finally getting her happily ever after. So that meant It was time for me to fly (quite literally) ...I chuckled to myself at my own mental joke as I flew away from Sookie Stackhouse for what I believed would be the last time.

 **Bon Temps**

 **December 2017**

 **Sookie's POV**

 _Three weeks to Christmas,_ I think to myself. _House decorated_? Check. _Presents_? Bought and wrapped under the tree. Check. Check. _Baby's room ready and Dr. Ludwig on stand-by_? Check. Check. Check. I know this is mostly just first time Mom jitters, but with the holiday coming AND the baby, it's getting harder to stay calm and not allow things to overwhelm me. Because of my fairy blood, and more importantly, my lack of a blood type, I convinced my husband to allow Dr. Ludwig to deliver the baby. We still don't know exactly what to expect. Even though I am just part fae, the essential spark within me has been steadily growing stronger. Dr. Ludwig believes this is the result of two things: my pregnancy and my recent lack of vampire blood ingestion. She has told me during my pre-natal visits that my fairy spark is growing stronger as my pregnancy progresses. She believes the baby may also possess the fairy spark. As it grows larger and stronger, so too does mine. I'll admit, I was a little distressed to learn that…only because I don't want a child of mine to feel like an outsider or freak like I once did. I was hoping they would be spared. However, the world we live in is constantly changing. Perhaps, more people will come to accept those who are "different", like I always have.

It's been the topic of many discussions between my husband and myself. I am trying my best to prepare him for the fact that our baby may be a little different (or maybe a lot). I tried to use Adilyn as an example. Her mother was a full fairy and father human, yet she still developed at an extremely accelerated rate until reaching puberty (in a matter of days). Would our child be the same? Would they have any other peculiar gifts? Would my husband be able to accept him or her unconditionally, or will it prove to be too much?

I told my husband about what I was on our third date. We hadn't been intimate with one another yet, and I felt he deserved to know the truth before we took things to that next level. I wanted him to come into the relationship with all the cards out on the table. That way, he could always back out if he chose to. Well he surprised me, and maybe even himself a bit, when he declared that none of it mattered. He didn't care if I was an alien, as long as I still wanted to be with him, and he feels the same about our baby. Fairy or not, he will love the baby just the same.

My husband is clearly a deeply understanding man…I am so blessed to have found and fallen in love with him. We met in a survivors group meeting at Bellefleur's one night. He was the grief counselor sent to provide the people of Renard Parish, some much needed PTSD coping skills and counsel. The Hep V virus had really taken its toll on all of us, and we desperately needed someone to talk to…someone with some distance from the issue. My husband had been sent from Washington DC to Louisiana to help with the Hep V aftermath. He set up meetings every Tuesday night at Bellefleur's, for human and vampire alike. We hit it off immediately. Of course, that was in part because I could "hear" that his heart was really in the right place when it came to helping folks. He actually cared, and it showed.

Once we moved forward in our relationship, he was the same with me…what he said to and about me, matched what he was thinking. He was genuine and sweet. How could I not fall for him? I know that my baby and I have nothing to fear. He will be there for both of us. I just keep telling myself, everything is going to be fine, as I finish cleaning the kitchen for the second time, TODAY. I have this overwhelming need to clean.

I am about to go tackle the bathroom, when it suddenly hits me! I feel like my breakfast has suddenly decided to attack me. I grab at my belly while things slowly click into place in my mind…the nerves, the cleaning, the sudden discomfort, _cheese and rice, I'm going into labor_!

I grab my cell phone and call my husband. He says he's on his way, I call Holly who has agreed to be my birthing partner, and then make the call to Dr. Ludwig. She says she'll be popping in as soon as my water breaks, and tells me to call when it does. She hangs up before I can say or ask anything else. In the next 20 or so minutes the house becomes a flurry of activity. My husband and Holly both arrive (thank goodness). We've all been preparing for this for weeks, so we basically need to just let nature takes its course.

An hour or two goes by. The contractions are coming at an increasing rate but so far have been fairly short and about on par with the pain level of a normal menstrual cramp. Honestly, I'm beginning to wonder what all the fuss is about in TV shows and movies…this isn't all that bad.

Words I would soon wish I had never allowed myself to think, what a difference 60 minutes can make! Before I know what hits me, my water has broken, the contractions seem to have doubled in length and intensity, and I finally hear the familiar popping noise that heralds the good doctor's arrival. _Oh, thank God!_

Dr. Ludwig spares no time, and gets right down to business. She says the baby is coming, and coming FAST! She has me sprawled wide open like an undressed turkey, and my usual modesty goes out the window as another particularly strong contraction hits. It's all hands on deck as my husband grabs my right hand and knee, while Holly does the same with my left, per the doctor's orders. With no time to even think, she has them pushing me up to a seated position and Dr. Ludwig tells me to push.

I push as much as I'm able for about a minute and a half, when the doctor has me stop for a rest. She tells me on the next contraction to push again, and we'll keep up the push/relax bit until the baby is finally out. So round two begins, and I bear down. I can tell from Holly and my husband's minds that it's going good, as my shields are gone. I can't focus on that and pushing at the same time. This time, as the contraction wanes, I hear Dr. Ludwig say she can see the head. It won't be much longer now. Round three, and the baby is crowning. Round four, and with what has to be the last of my strength, I push until the baby is out. It arrives in the midst of a blinding light…magic thick in the air. There's no doubt the baby is fairy, at least in part.

It's a girl.

A beautiful, blond haired, blue-eyed girl. Her first cry is a joy to hear, knowing it means her lungs are healthy. Her color is good, if just a bit jaundiced. Nothing a little sunlight won't clear right up, as the doctor says. Dr. Ludwig takes care of the final steps for both of us, makes sure the baby is cleaned, swaddled and checks to see if she will latch on. Not yet, but I'm supposed to just give her some time…she'll eat when she's hungry. With the baby safely delivered, Dr. Ludwig turns to leave, indicating she'll be back in 2 days to check up on us…but leaves her direct number by the bedside just in case. And just like that, she's gone.

Nearly nine months waiting, and it was over in less than 5 hours.

We decided to name her Ella.

 **Bon Temps**

 **Christmas morning 2017**

 **Sookie's POV**

It's our first Christmas as a family, and I have to admit, this is not quite what I had envisioned. The three of us are gathered around the tree, ready to open presents. I had spent weeks buying and wrapping gifts for my husband and unborn child. I bought clothes, books and toys...for a baby. As it turns out, that was a mistake. As I start handing out presents, I realize just how little I have under the tree that is appropriate for a nearly 16-year-old girl.

Dr. Ludwig was right (as usual). Both Ella and I's inherent "fairyness" had blossomed during my pregnancy. Unlike my father and Jason, who were part fae, but failed to possess the fairy spark, Ella and I possessed it in spades. So like Adilyn before her, and even though Ella is not a true halfling, she matured at an accelerated rate as if she was. And though it was hard at first to accept and adapt, that is exactly what we've had to do. Do I mourn the fact that I only had a few days of her as a baby, instead of years…yes. Do I feel cheated a bit that we lost out on some of her first steps, first words, elementary school and the rest…sure. How can we not feel that way?

But as my gran used to say, "I'd rather have 30 minutes of wonderful, than a lifetime of nothin' special." I always thought she'd come up with that on her own, only to hear it one night while watching the movie Steel Magnolias. Either way, it does hold true. I am glad for every moment I have had with our daughter, no matter the circumstances. We've seen her through nearly her entire childhood in a matter of days…she's a teenager already. I've already promised to take her to the local Walmart after Christmas, so we can get some age-appropriate gifts for her. Sure, some people may have an issue with a barely 30-year old with a teenage daughter. But when have the things other people think ever bothered me? I only hope her dad will feel the same.

In the end, this is my family. She is our daughter, and I'm going to love her like a mother should!

 **Present day**

 **2027 Los Angeles**

 **Red Carpet Event**

 **Eric POV**

I suffered through the evening as expected. I bid goodnight to Pam, and Olivia and I make our way back to my home. She's had just enough to drink to be amorous, without being sloppy. She unties my bowtie in the back of the limo, and kisses along the side of my neck until I feel the need to reciprocate. I grab her, pulling her into my lap as I slowly begin the kissing assault to her collarbone and shoulders, shown off so well by her dress. As I start the slow wet climb up the side of her neck, the limo suddenly comes to a complete stop. We've made it back to my apartment already, and what we've only just begun, will have to be put on a brief hold, so we can make our way inside.

The moment the door to my apartment closes, I have Olivia pressed up against the wall. She slowly snakes her arms around my neck as our kiss slowly starts to deepen. She presses her tongue against the seam of my lips, and I gladly offer her entrance. I run my fingers up her arms and begin working my way to the zipper on the back of her dress. The teeth of the zipper begin their separation, and just as the top of her dress begins to reveal the swell of her breasts, I suddenly fall to my knees.

A single word escapes my lips…"Sookie!"

Olivia grabs at my shoulders and asks, "What the hell is a sookie?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own my own creations, but love to play in the True Blood world.**

 **A/N: Thanks to all of you who have reviewed and followed this story! This is my first fanfic ever, and I was really nervous about giving this a try, but felt this love story deserved a proper ending.**

 **So again, thanks for your continued support…enjoy (but you might want a Kleenex)!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Los Angeles, 2027**

 **Eric POV**

Time seemed to slow down. I felt myself falling to my knees as an indescribable pain coursed through my entire body. The source? My bond with Sookie. As my brain registered what was happening, her name fell from my lips without me realizing it. I was vaguely aware of Olivia asking me a question, but I barely noticed she had spoken. In the length of a single heartbeat, I was on high alert. I immediately began mentally dissecting the pain and feelings coming through the bond. Was it physical or emotional? I could not tell. Our bond was a fragile thing. If only we had bonded more fully, I would be better able to understand what was going on.

I ignored Olivia's question, and by proxy, Olivia herself. I have no time to try and explain the complicated story that was my "former" relationship with Sookie. I need answers, and I need them right now!

"Eric, what in the world is going on?" Olivia asked with obvious concern in her voice.

I stood up, and answered somewhat more rudely than intended, "Someone is in terrible distress, and I need a moment. I'm sorry." I added, "It might be best if you leave." I could tell she was not happy with my response, but I really couldn't find it in myself to care at the moment.

"If that's what you want, then fine. I'll go," she answered with a huff as I heard the door close behind her.

I was already on my cell phone dialing Pam's number. She answered on the first ring. "Eric! What's happened? Are you ok?"

"I am fine. It wasn't my pain you felt. That's why I'm calling. I need you to contact Willa immediately. There's something wrong with Sookie." I thought my child would have a sarcastic comeback, but apparently even she could tell this was not the time.

Pam replied, "Give me five minutes, and I'll call you right back."

I responded with something akin to a low growl, as my obvious frustration made its way to the surface. The line went dead before I had the chance to actually reply.

I began to pace the floor of my apartment, because I didn't know what else to do. My brain began running through several scenarios that might explain what was happening...and none of them were good. If the pain she was experiencing was physical, then my hope was that Willa or Jessica could get to her quick enough to heal her (if needed). If the pain was emotional, then that was a different matter altogether. Either way, I hadn't felt pain of this magnitude since Sookie delivered Compton his final death. I send a silent prayer to the gods of my former human life that Sookie has not been dealt another unbearable loss. I can't help but think that the loss of her child or husband would easily explain what I have been feeling from her. I hope that I'm wrong. For once, I'm actually hoping that some errant vampire was dumb enough to hurt Sookie...because that's something I know I can help with. Dealing with human emotion is not my strong suit.

Every minute that has ticked by waiting for Pam's call, has felt like an eternity. "Why hasn't she called back yet?!" I scream at my empty apartment. Just as I'm about to call Pam myself, my cell phone comes to life and I answer the call in the blink of an eye, without bothering to look at the caller id.

"Is she ok?" The words were out of mouth before I could sensor myself. If I'm being honest, it's all I really cared about anyway.

"She who?" I hear in response.

"Olivia, I don't have time for this," I manage to grit out.

"Eric, I was only calling to apologize," she says.

"NOT NOW" I yelled as I hung up.

I stared at the phone. The moment the call disconnected, I saw the image of my child appear on its screen, and I immediately hit 'accept'.

Knowing how upset I was, Pam got right to the point. "Sookie is alive. She was not harmed. But Eric, the news isn't good."

 **Bon Temps, 2027**

 **Sookie POV**

I've often heard from people's minds when they suffer a great loss that they feel numb to the experience. Their minds process what is happening around them, but it doesn't really feel like they are actually a part of their surroundings. It's almost like they're drifting above each scene as it plays out, watching themselves (in some cases) as each minute passes by...picking up details from here and there, but with no real focus.

At least, that's how I feel right now. I'm sitting in my home, in my living room, in my favorite chair, while Andy Bellefleur talks on his radio to the Louisiana State Police. I don't know how long he's been here, or even when Jason and Bridgette showed up. There's a knock on the door, I think, and I hear the voices of Jessica and Hoyt, but all I can think about, is how badly I need to replace the rug in here, and how soon I can get a plumber to come fix the drip from the kitchen sink.

You see, I've been staring at a faint red stain on the rug in front of me for a while now. It's not what you think...it's not blood. Ella and some of her friends were over having a pizza party a few years ago, and someone dropped a slice on the rug. No matter how hard I tried, I could never seem to get that stain to come out. And the drippy faucet? Well that had been on my husband's 'honey do' list for weeks...and now he won't be around to fix it.

I wonder if this is what shock feels like? I suppose when someone tells you that your husband has been killed in an accident, struck by a drunk driver, that shock would be a normal response. Being told he likely was killed on impact, doesn't really make much of a difference...although it may mean he died quickly and therefor painlessly. That's something, at least.

As I've been sitting here, contemplating the spot on the rug, I had thrown up every wall I could muster, to block the thoughts of those around me. Focusing on Jessica's silent mind was helping a bit, but then Andy's thoughts started infiltrating my mind again. I could hear him running the details of the crash site through his head, and heard when his thoughts suddenly jumped to Ella, and how his Addy would feel if it were him that had been killed.

Ella.

I hadn't called her yet. I wasn't sure that I could, if I'm being honest with myself. How do you tell your daughter that her father is dead? The father that had been there for her since day one…her number one fan, and one of the few people that accepted her as she was. That was always his strength…his ability to accept everyone, flaws, quirks and all. That's one of the things that made him such a great counselor. You always knew you had a friend in him.

I quickly cover my mouth to cover the unexpected laugh/smile that erupted at my unintentional Toy Story reference. I don't know what's wrong with me, I should not be able to find anything funny at a time like this. I think I may be losing it. The onlookers must have thought I was starting to cry, because I was suddenly surrounded by friends and family. They must have taken it as a sign that the truth was finally sinking in. It wasn't, not fully at least. Logically, I knew what they told me. I knew he was dead. It just didn't feel real to me.

I was tired and in so much pain. It was a pain so intense that it stopped feeling like anything. Can a person feel so much pain that they eventually stop feeling? All I want to do is to curl up in our bed, until I remembered that it is just **my** bed once again, and I couldn't bear the thought.

Jason asks me if I want him to call Ella. She lives in New Orleans and works as a child psychologist. Having telepathy can be a great asset when working with non-communicative children. The irony is though she appears to be a woman is her mid-twenties, she is actually a child herself (chronologically speaking). We would be celebrating Ella's tenth birthday in a few months. Most ten-year-olds want electronics or a new bike. Our daughter wants a new briefcase and some work attire.

I think about all the milestones we shared with our daughter in the past ten years, and I realize my husband was around for quite a bit. Childhood (however short), high school, college graduation, and her first job. He got to watch her grow up to become a beautiful woman. Then my heart starts to break all over again, as I think about him missing out on walking her down the aisle, meeting his grandchildren, and growing old with me.

I politely wave Jason off, and tell him I will call and talk to Ella. News like this should come from her mother.

I grab my cellphone from where I had left it on the coffee table, and make my way to Ella's old room. I dial as I sit down on the edge of her bed, knowing this will be one of the hardest things I've ever had to do.

"Hi Mom!" she says when she answers.

"El." (I clear my throat and try again.) "Ella, baby. It's Mom."

"Yeah, I know. Caller ID. Is everything ok? You sound weird."

"No baby, it's not. It's your dad." I take a very deep breath, and try to muster the strength to get through the next two minutes.

"Dad? Is he ok?" I can her the fear in her voice, and I hate to have to be the one to confirm it.

"He was heading home from Monroe tonight, when he was hit by another car that ran through a red light. They think the driver may have been passed out drunk at the wheel. Your daddy didn't have time to avoid him, it all happened so fast." I could her Ella crying, and it tore my heart out.

"But he's still ok, right?" she asked. This was the moment I was dreading. How can I say what I have to? Saying it will make it real.

"Oh Ella. I'm so sorry, he's not. He died." The only sound I hear is the sound of her weeping, and in that moment, I finally let myself weep along with her.

We hang up eventually, after I arrange to have someone drive her home. We agree that we'll talk tomorrow.

I drop my phone to the floor. I close my eyes and let the darkness take me. I don't even wake when someone comes and covers me up as I sleep on Ella's bed.

 **Los Angeles, 2027**

Eric POV

Pam finishes telling me the details of the accident that claimed Sookie's husband. The pain I had been feeling initially has changed. The pain is there still, but it is shrouded in so much sadness and despair. I know that feeling. I felt it myself when I lost my family, then Godric and Nora. It took only a moment for me to reach a decision.

"Pamela, how soon can you have your jet ready for a flight to Shreveport?" I demand.

"I'll contact my pilot immediately. We should be able to leave in a few hours. Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked with her signature eyebrow raised.

I respond with, "I'm more sure of this than I have been of anything in years."

 **A/N: Thanks again for your support, please continue to review! I will try to keep posting at least one chapter a week going forward(maybe more:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I only own my own creations, but love to play in the True Blood world.**

 **A/N: Wow! Thanks to all of you that are reading, reviewing and following this story. I am blown away by your responses. It encourages me to keep writing (a bit more than planned) …thank goodness, my husband is so supportive. Truly, I am humbled.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Somewhere between LA and Shreveport, 2027**

 **Eric POV**

True to her word, Pam's plane was on the tarmac in a few short hours. We took off just before sun up. Pam and I were busy making last minute phone calls and arrangements for both of our businesses, to accommodate this unscheduled departure. We had both surrounded ourselves with reliable business associates, who would easily be able to handle things in our absence. If they questioned our need to leave due to a "family emergency", they never voiced it.

Pam had just finished her last call, as I sent the few remaining emails I needed to take care of. She had been unusually quiet since take off, which made me uneasy. Never trust a woman who isn't talking to you.

My suspicions were confirmed when she abruptly asks, "You have a bond with Sookie? Were you ever going to tell me?" Her hand went to her hip automatically as she glared in my direction.

"There's nothing to tell. We shared one mutual blood exchange when I was under the witch's curse, nothing more. She probably isn't aware it exists" I replied.

"That may be Eric," she continued, "but you seem to be able to feel much more than you should from a single exchange. All these years you could still feel her. Why have you kept it a secret?"

"I don't know," I replied a bit defensively. "And I'm done discussing this with you." I felt a twinge of guilt at being so short with my child, but this wasn't a topic up for discussion.

"I wasn't trying to upset you, I just wonder if you know what you're going to do when you see her? It's been 13 years. That may not seem like a long time to you or me, but Eric, she's not the same person she was. She's older, nearly forty by now. She's a mother, and she just lost her husband," Pam responded.

"You're not telling me anything I don't already know." I snapped. Pam must have taken that as her cue to back off, so in return, I decided to give her **one** of my reasons for embarking on this trip. "I'm not sure what to expect. All I know is that when my maker met his final end, it was Sookie that was there to give him comfort in his final moments. That's a debt I may never be able to repay. If I am able to provide any comfort to her in this terrible time, then I have to try. I owe her that much." That seemed to satisfy her for the moment.

I checked the bond. It had fallen quiet. Sookie must have fallen asleep.

Pam and I will need to succumb to our day deaths soon. When we rise, we'll be back in Louisiana. We should be arriving at Sookie's home an hour or so after dark. A grin starts to lift the side of my mouth as I think about the fact that I once owned her house. So, in a way, it's like I'm going home. But then I remember my reason for going back, and the smile instantly fades.

 **Bon Temps, 2027** (the next day)

 **Sookie POV**

I wake slowly rubbing at my eyes, with a feeling that something is not quite right. I look around and am surprised to find myself lying on Ella's bed. _Why on earth would I have slept here?_ I think to myself. Then it all starts to come back to me. Andy's appearance at my front door. The spot on the rug. The call to Ella.

For the past 12 years, this is the exact kind of thing I would talk to my husband about. He was my sounding board. And when needed, he was my rock. With him gone, who will I talk to now?

I force myself off the bed, and make my way to the bathroom down the hall. The bags under my eyes tell the story of my night. My eyes which are normally bright, are red and swollen. The blue of my irises has faded to a lighter shade of grey…the telltale sign that I haven't gotten enough sleep. It was the same way I could tell when my daughter was sleep deprived during her college years. The eyes always give it away.

I decide to splash some cool water on my face, brush my teeth and put my hair up in a ponytail. I don't know what awaits me downstairs, and I'm not so anxious to find out. I reach out and feel the familiar brain signature of my brother, who must have decided to stay the night. I find him asleep on the couch.

As if on auto pilot, I walk to the kitchen and begin cooking breakfast. Nothing helps a heavy heart like a good ol' fashioned, down home, hot cooked meal. My Gran taught me well. With her recipes memorized, it made the biscuits and sausage gravy a snap to make. I was done before I realized it. I quickly made a few over easy eggs, and woke up Jason.

"Aw Sook, you didn't need to go to no trouble. I mean, with everything that's happened and all." He tried to make eye contact with me, but I turned away to get him a plate. "It's not like we don't still need to eat, now is it?" I replied. "Get yourself to the table and have some breakfast. I don't want all this good food going to waste. Just be sure to save some for Ella, since a friend of hers is dropping her off later."

And just like that, my brother began heaping the delicious food onto his plate. Mid-forties or not, he could still manage to eat all he wanted and not gain an ounce. It was unfair. His wife, Bridgette, teases him all the time about it…saying that it will catch up to him one day. I allow my mind to wander as a vision of my brother with a big beer belly comes into focus. It almost makes me laugh out loud, until I start mentally scolding myself. Now is not the time. I continue picking at my food, and soon begin clearing the table and washing the dishes.

Once the kitchen has been cleaned, I walk out to the living room. Jason has been making a few phone calls, and he asks me to sit down with him to "go over some things". I do, and we spend the next few hours getting my husband's affairs in order. We make an appointment at the local funeral home for later that day, and have been asked to stop by the police station as well.

Ella called and said she was on her way home and would be there around two o'clock. That will allow her to go with us this afternoon. Once I hung up with her, there wasn't much left I could do, so I decided to go back upstairs. I planned on taking a shower, but when I opened the closet to pick out something to wear, I found myself wrapping up in my husband's clothes instead. His shirts still smelled of him, and I slipped one on over my own as a slowly sunk to the floor of my closet crying.

Time went by in blur after that. Before I knew it, Jason was knocking on my bedroom door, telling me we would need to leave soon. I jumped in the shower and threw on something to wear. I was half way down the stairs when I saw my daughter come through the front door.

"Mom!" she bellowed as she dropped her things and ran up the stairs to meet me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her head in my chest. I instinctually snaked my arms around her shoulders. All I could do is hold her, but God, I wished I could take away her pain. She is my little girl...she always will be, no matter how old she gets. I knew this was going to be hard on her, and I would've done anything to spare her.

I held her while she wept, and eventually helped her back down the stairs. She cried so much, I thought I might need to change my shirt. Jason came to collect us for the funeral home appointment, and I decided I didn't have enough time to change. I was probably going to be adding tears of my own soon enough. Ella took a moment to clean her face, and we slowly made our way out to Jason's truck. I was thankful not to have to drive.

Over the next three hours we were able to make most of the funeral arrangements. We decided a nighttime memorial would be best, so our vampire friends could attend. We chose the flowers, the service, and the coffin. I remained firm on keeping it a closed casket...not wanting to see a made-up version of my husband as a result of his injuries. Besides, I wanted to remember him as he was in life, not in death.

We returned to the farmhouse at dusk. Hoyt had left a message that he and Jessica would be bringing over dinner for everyone. I was thankful, but would have liked the distraction of cooking again. Before long, the house was filled with our friends and family. Dinner was set up buffet style, and I sent Ella outside to setup some tables and chairs.

 **Shreveport Airport**

 **Eric POV**

I woke up a little before the sun was down, as usual. I freshened up in the bathroom, and tried to mentally prepare myself for what was to come.

The pain I had felt from Sookie yesterday, has been replaced by an eerie calm. Most likely the proverbial calm before the storm. The irony did not escape me, that I was feeling everything but. _Was I actually nervous_? The fact that I am asking myself that, is the only answer I need.

Pam has finally risen, and has cleaned up as well. She had prearranged a rental, a nice little convertible, and she grabs her purse as she follows me out to the car.

"This is your last chance to change your mind," she says.

"I am not changing my mind. I explained why this is important to me, Pamela."

"Don't you mean why 'she' is so important?" Pam retorts.

"Perhaps," I concede. With that said, I pull the car onto the road to make our way to Bon Temps.

Less than an hour later, I find myself pulling up behind other parked cars already lining Sookie's driveway. It looks like several people have come in a show of support. It makes me happy to know that she is surrounded by people who care for her. It may help make her loss a little bit easier to handle. As Pam and I exit the car, we are greeted by the sight of a twenty-something petite blond woman setting up furniture in the lawn.

From the back, she looks exactly like the Sookie. The same height, shape, and age she was when I last saw her. As we walk closer I can tell Pam is thinking the same thing...even her scent smells familiar. She turns unexpectedly and greets us with a "Hello" and a southerly "May I help you?"

She makes us both stop in our tracks...so much like Sookie but different somehow. There's something that is hauntingly familiar about her. _Who is this woman_ , I can't help but wonder? A relative, perhaps? But who? I thought Jason was all the family she had left, besides her young daughter.

"Good evening," I say. "I'm Eric, and this is Pam. We're old friends of Sookie Stackhouse. We'd like to offer our condolences. Is she home?"

"Huh. I didn't realize mom had other vampire friends. I'm sure she'll appreciate you stopping by. She's in the house, but should be coming right out. Just wait, and I'll let her know you're here." The young woman starts to walk towards the house, when she stops and turns again. "Oh, my goodness! You're that guy from the NuBlood commercials...I thought you looked familiar. Mom never told me that she knew you." With that she turned and made her way back into the house.

Pam mumbled something about being in the commercials too, which would've made me grin if I hadn't been so shocked. I had to take a moment to collect myself...my mind reeling from the fact that we had just met Sookie's telepathic daughter! How else would she know we were vampires?

"What the fuck, Eric?" Pam shrilled. "How can that WOMAN possibly be Sookie's daughter? Shouldn't she be a CHILD? That was no ten-year-old!"

"No. She most certainly is NOT a child. Did Willa never mention this to you?" My mind was on overdrive as dozens of possible explanations played out in my head. She was clearly Sookie's off-spring, the resemblance was uncanny. Her scent. It was so much like her mother's. That has to be it! It has to be her fairy lineage, just like the Bellefleur girl. It would explain the accelerated maturity.

That would mean that Sookie has embraced her fairy side...finally! Thank the gods she didn't listen to that asshole Compton. I always thought if she allowed herself to really own her fae-ness, that she would be a force to be reckoned with. It angers me when I think she almost let that part of herself go. After all, I was always quite fond of fairy Sookie.

As the memory of that conversation runs through my mind, I hear the front door open. The sound causes me to look up, and as stunned as I thought I was by Sookie's daughter, nothing could have shaken me more than what I was seeing right now.

Next to me, I hear Pam say, "Well, fuck my undead life."

I couldn't find any words, I was rendered speechless. Walking to the porch steps was Sookie...MY Sookie. Beautiful as always…stunning really. With her long blond hair, tanned skin and sparkling blue eyes…she was absolutely radiant despite the air of sadness that surrounded her. Aside from her slightly tear swollen eyes, she looked exactly the same as she did fourteen years ago...she hasn't aged a day! How was that possible?!

At that exact moment, Sookie caught sight of Pam and I and came to an abrupt stop. "Eric," I heard her whisper, and the sound of my name on her lips was like music to my ears. She took a few steps closer and slowly raised her arms and hands out in front of her in silent invitation. With vampiric speed, I raced into her arms, reminding me of a moment we shared during the witch's curse.

This time there was no passionate kiss. This embrace was about comfort and consolation. I rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head, as I heard her say, "Thank you for being here."

 **A/N There's more reunion to come. I promise. Thanks as always for the reviews...you guys are awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I only own my own creations, and make them play in the True Blood world.**

 **A/N Thanks for all the awesome reviews (don't worry Asrailefay, I would NEVER have Sookie's daughter and Eric become a thing…just EWWW). As I have said, this is an Eric and Sookie HEA story (eventually). My goal has always been to be as "true" to the TV Show canon as possible, with a slight twist. I like to think of this story as my own version of True Blood, Season 8.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Bon Temps, 2027**

 **Sooke POV**

When Ella came into the house and said there were a couple of vampires waiting outside for me, I'd be lying if I said I knew who it would be. I hadn't seen Pam or Eric in over a decade. With my husband's work, he came into contact with vampires quite regularly, so I assumed it was a few of his now former clients coming to pay their respects. Word had traveled fast about the accident, so I expected there would be many visitors over the next couple of days.

I finish plating some appetizers on a tray, and make my way outside. I look out to the front yard and spot them immediately. Pam and I make eye contact as I hear her say some something vulgar. Seems some things haven't changed. From the look on her face, I assume she is thinking the same thing. Pam was expecting 40-year-old Sookie, not this version of my younger self. I'm not immortal, like her, but Dr. Ludwig assures me that I can look forward to a much longer than human life expectancy with decelerated aging. I'm sure most would see that as a perk. I see it as a bit of a burden, because like vampires, I am now doomed to live a long enough life that I will be forced to watch those around me grow old and die (with the exception of Ella, of course).

It's funny, really, the ironic funny. I am now experiencing the very thing I was terrified of putting Bill or Eric through. One of the reasons I hesitated to make any kind of long term commitment to a vampire was my fear of my own mortality. In the end, it was I who ended up staying young while I watched my husband grow older. Even though it was a tragedy that took his life and not old age, it would have happened eventually.

When he turned forty, and folks started thinking he was a cradle robber or worse, I could tell it was starting to take a toll on him. He'd laugh and say folks were just jealous he was married to such a hottie, but his inner thoughts betrayed him. On bad days, he'd actually feel some resentment towards me and Ella. Often feeling like he was the odd man out. He never put a voice to his thoughts, and I tried to stay out of his head as much as possible. Things were just better that way.

Now, I have no choice but to keep moving forward. Not just for myself, but for Ella too. She may be a young woman, but in many ways, she is still my little girl. Mother and daughter, even though we look like we could be twins. If nothing else, at least we have each other.

I am torn from my thoughts as my eyes slide from Pam to the man beside her. Eric. In an instant I find myself being drawn to his beautiful ocean blue orbs. My mind races through a kaleidoscope of images of the two of us together, until it stops on the moment of comfort he gave me the day Alcide had died. Even when he was faced with his own final death from Hep V, he offered me the compassion I craved. The feel of his embrace, the gentle stroking of his hands, the light kisses on the top of my head…that's what I need right now. Hadn't he always offered those things to me when it mattered? And now, I find myself again in need of his strength and support. It's selfish, I know, but without any conscious thought my hands and arms are already extending out towards him.

It takes mere seconds for him to make his way to me, and I find myself wrapped in his generous arms, my head pressed to his chest like a child. Comfort. Peace. Silence. I let a breath out I didn't know I was holding as I tell him how happy I am that he is here. My friends and family mean well, and they are all doing their best to provide their support during this terrible time. Eric knows what I need, without me asking. It seems we've always had that kind of connection.

 **Eric POV**

"I wanted to be here for you, I know what you have been going through." I recognize the double meaning in my words. Little does she know that I have been sensing her pain from the start. Literally. I can feel her as she nuzzles into my chest, and I involuntarily tighten my hold. I errant thought enters my mind... _this time, don't let her go_. Before I can mull over what that may mean, the front door of the house opens as a string of people make their way to the waiting tables and chairs. Most have plates filled with food. I ask Sookie, "Have you eaten anything?"

Sookie shakes her head no. Though it pains me to do so, I unwrap my arms from around her, and I take a step back. "You need to eat something...to keep up your strength." Reluctantly, she turns to make her way back inside, but hesitates before leaving.

"I'll wait right here for you." I say as a way of encouragement.

Sookie smiles and replies, "Actually, I was going to ask if you wanted to get yourself and Pam a drink?" She continues, "I have some vampire-friendly refreshments inside."

My curiosity was getting the better of me. What kind of vampire refreshments, I wondered? As usual, Sookie has managed to pique my curiosity.

As we make our way to her kitchen together, we pass by her daughter. Sookie appears to be glaring at Ella and mouths the word "Stop" at her. I imagine they are carrying on some kind of telepathic conversation. It seems to be harmless, however, as Sookie is once again looking as relaxed as she is able to be at a time like this.

The kitchen has been recently updated, and is much larger than I remembered. The room has been expanded out the back of the house, where the back porch once stood. I notice the appliances have been upgraded to a more professional grade. The refrigerator is at least twice the size of her old one. The stove, which is piled with food containers of varying sizes, is a six burner with a built-in griddle. It has the brand name 'Viking' on the front, and I can't help but smile to myself. On closer inspection, I notice the food containers have labels on them from 'Bellefleur's Too Catering'.

At that precise moment, Lafayette comes walking in from the back and upon seeing Sookie drawls, "Hey Boss lady, I just put out the last of them mini crab cakes, I'z gunna go grab a couple of them lemon tarts you made. Laf's got things all under control, baby girl." Then turning to me, "I guess I'z should be sayin' welcome back to ya. See if maybe YOU can keep her outta here. But make her eat somthin' first."

Frowning, Sookie responds, "Stop talking like I'm not standing right here. I came in to get some food and to get a drink for Eric and Pam. Is the pitcher in the fridge?"

"Sure is. Them vamps ain't gonna know what's hit em'" Lafayette confirms.

Sookie starts putting a plate of food together for herself, and then grabs two tall glasses. She walks over to the fridge and pulls out a pitcher filled with a dark burgundy fluid, I assume is blood. She pours both glasses and hands them to me, then after adding a few more things to her plate, she begins walking back outside. I follow.

"Lafayette referred to you as "Boss Lady", what's that all about?" I inquire as I continue to eye the glasses in my hands.

Sookie laughs briefly and answers, "Well, that's what I am." By now we have reached one of the tables, and she motions for me to take a seat. Pam has stepped away while speaking on her cellphone, so I place her glass at the spot to my right. Sookie sits down across from me and begins, "After you and Pam left to get NuBlood started, and after all the damage Hep V did, I figured I needed to do my part. With as much as I could scrape together, I invested in NuBlood, hoping if enough people did, it would help get the cure out there."

I stared at it her in disbelief. "You're an investor in my company?"

"Of course. I always believed in you Eric, and I believed in what you were doing." She added, "As the stock price continued to rise, I reinvested some, and then sold some off eventually. I had earned enough that I was able to earn a degree online, and then start my own catering business."

"Bellefleur's Too, that's you?" I questioned. "That explains the kitchen remodel."

"Yes, and Lafayettte works for me now. I made an arrangement with Arlene, so we can cater events at the restaurant, as well as outside venues. Bellefleur's gets a small part of the profit. Plus, I get to be my own boss. We've been in business for nearly 8 years now."

"I'm impressed. I always knew you were destined to do more than just wait tables," I finished. And I meant it.

"Lafayette and I have been working on something new to augment our existing business. Targeting an untapped market… **vampires**." She watched as my eyebrow rose to my hairline. I made a gesture with my hand to indicate she should continue.

"Well, Lafayette really came up with the idea. Being with James and all, he noticed that certain foods he ate could lend a different flavor to his blood. So, I wondered if it was possible to somehow capture flavor essences in a way that could be added to manufactured blood products like NuBlood." She waited for me to respond.

"I'm intrigued, give me an example." I said.

"I kinda already did," she explains as she indicates the glass in front of me. "That is one of our signature flavors, Saveur à la Vie's Bloody Mary. Go on, give it a try."

I raise the glass to my lips and take a taste. I can tell immediately that this is not a normal blood substitute. Its NuBlood, without question, but with a spicy almost smoky note. Surprised, I tell her, "It's actually quite good. What other flavors have you developed?"

She smiles brightly at that, pleased that I liked it. "We have a few others. A fruity variety we've called Blood Orange, and a savory variety named Blood au Jus. I'm also working on a sweet variety using a honey essence." I notice the blush making its way across her face as she adds, "We're really just getting the company off the ground, barely past the test market phase."

"So, what's your next step for…what was the name again?" I ask as I try not to think about her own "honey essence" …its nearly making my fangs drop. _Not now, Northman, this isn't the time!_ I mentally scold myself.

She answers, "We'd like to try a few Vampire events locally, and eventually plan an official launch of Saveur à la Vie in New Orleans."

"Flavor to Life…it's a good name, I like it." I noticed Sookie had nearly finished her plate of food while we had been talking. I hoped it was because I helped take her mind off the pain, even if only for a few minutes. It was nice learning about her life these past years. I am deeply impressed by what she has accomplished, profoundly grateful for her faith in me, and happy that my company played a part in her success.

Ella steps up to Sookie to let her know there a few new people who have arrived that want to give her their best. Sookie excuses herself, just as Pam finally rejoins me. I ask her to sit down and tell her she should really try the drink Sookie made. My child looks skeptical at first, shrugs, and proceeds to take a sip.

"Hot Damn, Eric! What is this?" she demands. Apparently, Pam likes it. Before I can blink, Pam is chugging the concoction down like a frat boy chugs a beer. I'm practically expecting her to belch when she reaches the bottom of her glass. "That was delicious!" she exclaims, "not quite as good as fresh from the source, but altogether, not bad. Sookie made it?"

I go on to explain what Sookie and Lafayette have been up to in our absence. Like me, Pam seems impressed. Moreover, she suggests the very thing I'd been thinking since I tasted the Bloody Mary…that once the funeral is over and Sookie has had some time, we should offer to help her company launch itself nationally by cross-marketing it with NuBlood. It could be a win-win situation for everyone.

We decide to table the matter for now, and take the opportunity to walk around re-acquainting ourselves with the people of Bon Temps. Vampires, supes and humans alike. The only less-than-warm reception we get is from Willa. She is obviously harboring some resentment towards Pam and I, but she still remains civil. We end the night speaking with Jessica and Hoyt who have kindly offered to let us stay with them.

Soon, the group of mourners begins to disperse, and just a few of us remain. I start to make my way over to Sookie and her daughter to bid them goodnight.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Ella." I offer a slight bow of my head. "I'm sorry it had to be under these circumstances. My condolences."

"Thank you," she says sweetly. "I'm sorry as well. I'm sure my Mom appreciates you coming all this way."

"Yes, I do," I hear her say. "Do you really have to go so soon? I was hoping you'd stay so we can finish getting caught up. I'm sure Pam won't mind."

Ella tells her mother that she and Lafayette will finish cleaning up everything, and encourages her to sit out on the porch swing since it's such a nice night. I assume its because it provides some privacy as well.

Sookie takes my hand and leads us to the swing. We sit side by side, silently, at first. Sookie staring up at the stars in the sky. I notice that she hasn't let go of my hand yet. I focus on the feel of it in my own. The softness of her skin, the warmth I can feel in her touch. I remember it. I remember everything. Nora once sat right where we are now, and told me she knew I loved Sookie. I had responded that it was in another life. True as my words were then, I can't deny that I part of me has always loved her, and loves her still.

Gods, I have missed this woman. And though I have no intention of pursuing her in her time of grief, I vow to myself that I will NOT walk out of her life again.

 **A/N Hey everyone. Just wanted to let you know I may not post again for a week or so, as my daughter is getting married next week. Don't worry. There's lots more to come. To quote Eric, "This is the beginning."**

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I only own my own creations, but love to make them play in the True Blood world.**

 **A/N Thank you again, for all the great reviews…I'm so glad you like the direction I'm going. I know this fic is starting out a bit angsty, but funerals will do that. I promise brighter days to come. Speaking of which, thank you for all the well wishes on my daughter's upcoming wedding. Six days to go! I managed to sneak this chapter out before things get too crazy. Don't be alarmed if I go missing for a week or so.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Bon Temps, 2027**

 **Sookie POV**

It's been a long few days. I am still having trouble wrapping my brain around the fact that I am a widow. It's such a harsh term. I guess it will just be added to the list of words people use to describe me…mother, sister, friend, boss, etc. Like the others, it will define me. My grief, I know logically, will pass with time. Who knows, I may even find love again someday. It's the labels that last forever. I will forever be known as that poor young widow. The one whose husband was killed by a drunk driver.

Right now, in this moment, I'm just sitting by a boy on a porch swing. I notice Eric hasn't tried to remove his hand from mine. I appreciate the gesture. How could he know that the simple act of holding my hand is providing me the anchor I need to stop myself from being swept away by this grief? The question is rhetorical, because I know without asking that he does understand. I appreciate the peaceful silence he provides…a timeout of sorts from all the thoughts that have been bombarding me the past two days.

I continue to stare at the stars, as I feel some of the tension finally release from my shoulders. I want to continue our earlier conversation, but the quiet is too precious. We sit together like this for some time, when Ella sticks her head out of the door to say they finished putting everything away, and that she's heading to bed. I wish her a good night, and shake my head as she retreats.

"What is it?" I hear Eric ask.

"My daughter suspects we were more than "just friends" before, and keeps prodding me about it. Also, she thinks you're hot, and wonders what Olivia is really like in real life?" I respond. "Who's Olivia?"

The corners of his mouth start to rise into that smirk of his I know so well. "Well, she isn't wrong on either topic," he smiles, "and Olivia Ellis, is the woman I have been seeing. She's an actress, you may have seen one of her films."

"Well, aren't we all full of ourselves?" I tease.

"Why, because I am acknowledging that your daughter was correct in her opinions." His feigns innocence as he continues, "As I recall, you once found me quite attractive as well."

I can feel my face growing hotter, and I'm sure pinker, as I admonish him, "You behave! I don't think your movie star girlfriend would think too kindly of you flirting with me."

He pretends to be offended. "You wound me. I was doing no such thing. I was simply stating a fact."

I might have been convinced if I hadn't caught him waggling his eyebrows at me. That is what I missed most about Eric. Very few people got to know him the way I have. To realize that under that tough and sometimes scary exterior, he has a great sense of humor. And let's face it, I've always had a soft spot for his often-inappropriate comments.

"Nice act, but I ain't buying it. You're no saint, Eric Northman. I should know." I actually laughed a bit at my words.

"Ahh. There she is. I wondered when fairy Sookie was going to show up. It's good to know she's still around. I thought perhaps she'd been domesticated." He said the last word with a look like Ella had when I made her try Brussel sprouts the first time.

"It may surprise you to learn that I am not the same naïve girl you once knew. Being a wife and mother, going to college, running a business, and yes…being a fairy-all those things have helped to make me the woman I am today. I'd like to think Life has taught me to be a little wiser, a little stronger and a lot more tolerant. Even my husband's death will mold me in some way." The mention of my husband causes my voice to crack as I continue, "You of all people should understand the power of time and experience."

 **Eric POV**

"Well said." I had to admit to myself I'd under estimated her. It was hard to reconcile the words she was saying to her physical presence beside me. She looks so much like her younger self, but is so far from it. "I didn't mean to belittle what you've done with your life these past years, I'm sorry. Your appearance is still confusing to me."

I add, "You have matured, that's clear to me now. I guess that means I'll have to get to know you all over again."

That brought a genuine smile to her face. If I still had a beating heart, it might have stopped. Fearing I may have gone too far, I decided to redirect our conversation.

"Tell me about your daughter. She is a halfling, no?" I questioned.

"Yes. Just like Andy's daughter, Adilyn. You remember her, right?" Sookie was anxious to explain. "Apparently, during my pregnancy, both Ella and I's spark strengthened. Dr. Ludwig said we drew power from each other. When she was born, there was a burst of pure light, you could feel the magic. By the time she was three days old, she had already matured a year (physically). I knew then, that my fairy heritage had been passed on. By the time she was two weeks old, she looked like a teenager. Her growth rate finally tapered off, and she's been aging normally until now. Dr. Ludwig thinks she'll slow down even more as she approaches thirty. Just like me. And who knows how long either of us will live, Dr. Ludwig isn't sure."

"Wasn't that hard on you both?" I couldn't help but ask. "How did you handle her schooling and teaching her basic skills?"

"It wasn't always easy, I'll say that. Sixteen years of childhood crammed into two weeks. The book stuff was easy. She's very smart and a fast learner to boot. I home schooled her for two years so she could get her GED. A couple more years at a junior college, and then she was off to Tulane where she earned her degree in Psychology."

I see the pride on her face. "The life skills were harder. My husband I both worked with her on things like riding a bike, dancing, driving a car, and the rest. It's the emotional stuff that can't be taught that was the real challenge. She was so new to everything, so sheltered…she still is in some ways. She lives in a grown-up world, but she's only ten. I think that's why she's drawn to helping children. She can relate to them on their own level. For those that can't or won't, she has her secret weapon," Sookie says as she taps the side of her temple.

"You're very proud of her, I can tell." I give her hand a slight squeeze. "I know you always dreamed of being a mother. I am so happy that you got your chance."

"Me too. Some may think I was cheated, what with Ella growing up so fast. But I wouldn't change a thing…I loved every minute of it. I just wish her Daddy was still gonna be around to see." At that, Sookie starts to cry. I let go of her hand, and wrap my arm around her shoulders, pulling her into my side.

It always disturbed me when she cried, but I could let it pass now as I know it is an essential part of grieving. I can handle a few tears on my shirt. I only wish I was able to do more. I hold her, and whisper to her, "It's going to be ok. I've got you." I feel her shake her head in the affirmative, as the tears fall.

After some time, when she had stopped crying, I decide I should probably be on my way. I start to lean away from her, and state, "It's quite late, and you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow. You need your rest. It's best if I go." I stand up from the swing.

The next thing I know, I feel her hand grab mine as she pleads, "No. Please don't go. Won't you stay? You still have your room under the cabinet." The look on her face was all that it took to convince me.

"Alright. Let me send Pam a quick text so she doesn't wonder where I am." I follow her inside as I am texting, and notice for the first time, that I hadn't been invited…now or earlier in the day. She has kept my invitation to her home in tact, all these years.

She walks over to the cabinet and opens the doors. "You'll find fresh linens down there, if you need them."

I thank her, and make my way to the ladder. As I take the first step down, I glance back at Sookie's face. She looks so vulnerable. I can feel her fear, but am unsure of the source. "Are you going to be ok tonight?" I ask.

She hesitates at first, biting on her lip, "I don't think I can sleep in my room…in our bed…without him." Another tear makes its way down her cheek. "I slept in Ella's room last night, but now she's here."

"Sookie, its fine. I understand. Please don't take this the wrong way, but would you like to sleep with me?" I try to keep my face neutral, to cover my surprise at this turn of events. She is crying again.

I feel a wave of relief wash over her as she responds "Can I? "

I reply, "Of course. I remember waking one night in distress and you allowing me to share **your** bed. I believe this gives me the chance to repay that kindness." I continue my climb to the room below.

Sookie doesn't follow right away. In fact, I hear her walk upstairs. I take the opportunity to make the bed, and remove my clothes, leaving just my boxer briefs on. I climb in under the sheets and wait. I can't help but recall the brief time I had spent down here. A smile forming on my lips as I remember how happy I was…we were. The witch's curse afforded me the chance to be with her in a way I hadn't been with anyone else in over a thousand years. Stripped of my vampire bravado, I was a version of my inner-most self. The part of each of us, vampire or otherwise, we keep hidden from the outside world. Only revealing it to those we love and trust.

I hear Sookie's footsteps as she makes her way back. I watch her as she slowly descends the ladder. She has changed into her pajamas. I can tell from her swollen eyes, that she has been crying as well. It hurts me to see her this way. As she turns to face me, I raise the covers in invitation. She spares no time walking over and getting in bed beside me.

She turns on her side, with her back to me. I can hear her heartbeat increase slightly as she lies stone still. I smell the tears I know have begun falling again, and can't help but move closer to her. I press my chest to her back, and drape my arm over her waist…hoping the contact will provide some comfort. The lights turn off leaving us in complete darkness. She feels so small in my arms. I inhale, and notice the unique honey scent that has always been hers. "Try to get some sleep," I suggest even though I know it may difficult for her.

"Eric? I hope you know it means the world to me that you came. And you doing this? I don't know what to say." I listen as her voice falters, "I just wanted you to know how grateful I am, and I don't just mean for today. I didn't always tell you that in the past, and for that I'm sorry."

I cut her off, "That's not necessary."

"But it is!" she insists. "As time moved on, after Bill and after y'all left town, it's like I started seeing things differently. I had always held Bill in such high regard, and always thought the worst of you. Looking back, now I see the things Bill did that hurt me. The Rattrays. The Queen. Lorena. Billith. How many chances did I give him? And then to top it all off, he tried to make me give up my spark to end his life…I really don't know how I missed it before."

"I was no angel. I also did things that caused you pain." It saddened me to admit.

"That's true, you did. But there was so much more you did to help and protect me, so many I think I've lost count. Even though I didn't grasp it at the time, I haven't forgotten. So why was I so hard on you, and so willing to excuse Bill?"

"I have a theory. You ingested a large amount of Bill's blood over the years. I realize some of that was to heal you, but injury or not, Bill managed to get you to take his blood quite frequently. More than was necessary. Bill was the Queen's procurer, as you know. He was known to be quite talented with glamour. I think his blood worked on you in a way that traditional glamour could not. He was able to influence you to some degree, and I believe he used that power to make you think unfavorably of me while intensifying your feelings towards him." Gods, I've been wanting to get that off my chest for years.

Sookie is quiet, perhaps mulling over what I'd just said. She startles me when she speaks, "That manipulative a-hole!"

"I concur." I reply. Really, what more can I say? I tried to get her to see this years ago, but she could never bring herself to listen. She said she couldn't be with me, because of her love for Bill. Is it any wonder I'm glad that he's finally dead?

"God, Eric. I'm so sorry. I never realized what he was doing. As I look back on it now, it is all starting to make sense. I knew his blood affected how I felt about him, especially in the beginning. I don't think I would have fallen so fast for him without his influence. I was convinced in a matter of weeks, after not really liking him all that much, that I was completely in love with him. When I had your blood in Dallas, something changed. I didn't feel as strongly for him as before. I was on the verge of breaking up with him when the whole Maenad fiasco happened and I was given even more of Bill's blood. Suddenly, I was back in love. Then the whole mess with Lorena and Bill attacking me happened. That should have been a deal breaker, but he gave me more blood and I easily forgave him."

"And then when you and I were together," her voice softens, "I was so sure we could have a future together. The night I got shot, Bill gave me his blood. Again. Alcide told me that he thought Bill had gone too far. So, when you got your memories back, I refused you that night because I thought I loved you both. I assumed almost losing Bill was the reason I suddenly had feelings for him again, and if I did, then it made me question if what you and I had was real? That was Bill's blood, wasn't it? It made me think I still loved Bill and doubt that I really loved you."

I nod my head in agreement. "You didn't know. I suspected, but I also respected the choice you made…painful as it was."

As the enormity of what she's discovered sinks in, I can feel regret and shame in our bond. That's not what I intended. I recognize my error in broaching the subject…tonight of all nights.

"Sookie, I never meant for our conversation to take this direction, it was insensitive of me. I'm not here to rehash our failed relationship. Living as long as I have, I have become a believer in fate. I hold no trust in coincidence…I am certain things happen as they are intended to. Had Bill not influenced you, it is possible that you and I would be together still. Meaning, you would never have met and married your husband, and more importantly, you would never have had Ella." I had stopped lamenting her decision years ago, and did not wish her to start doing so now.

"I made peace with your choice years ago, and seeing that your life has been filled by the love of a good man and the blessings of a daughter, I see now that it was the right one." _For her_ , I add silently.

"Thank you," is her only response.

I can feel her exhaustion. I pull the sheet up to cover her exposed shoulder, and rest my hand there. "Come now, it's time for you to rest. We can talk about this some other time."

"Ok, but just so you know, I did," she says quietly.

"Did what?" I question.

"I did love you," she declares.

"And I, you." I reply. "Good night, Sookie."

After only a few minutes, I can feel her heartbeat slow, and hear her breath start evening out. She is asleep soon after. I try to send calm and love through our bond, not knowing if it will have any effect. I relish the feel of her in my arms, and will hold her until my day death takes me. She is burying her husband tomorrow, I must remind myself. But here, in this place, we are one. For now, that will have to be enough.

 **A/N: Next chapter to post the week of August 28** **th** **. Stay tuned…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I only own my own creations, and love to make them play in the True Blood world.**

 **A/N: Thanks to all of you for being patient with my absence…the wedding was wonderful! (But as most Mothers of the Bride will probably agree, it's a bit of a relief once it's over). So, I'm back now, as promised. A longer chapter, since you had to wait. Please continue to let me know what you think. Your response has been amazing, and encourages me to keep going!**

 **Also. I just realized in writing this chapter that I had previously called Jason's wife Michelle (as in the books), not Bridgette (in True Blood). Oops! I went back and changed it. Sorry for the mix-up.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Bon Temps, 2027**

 **Sookie POV**

I wake up for the second day in a row, unsure of exactly where I am. The room is pitch black, and I feel a weight on my chest making it slightly hard to breathe. Is it the emotional weight of this day? I check my mental state, and though sad, I am not overly emotional at the moment. I try shifting my weight to roll over, and find that I can't move! I begin to panic as my sleep addled brain finally registers I am being pinned down by the actual weight of an arm. I relax as I remember the decision I made to sleep in the cubby with Eric last night. My heart catches in my throat as I think about his selfless act.

I begin to reflect on our talk last night. It was a conversation that was long overdue. Perhaps it was a blessing that we hadn't tried to discuss things all those years ago. I've learned so much about love and relationships since then. That combined with the realization that Bill's blood had played such a large role in my feelings, made me see my relationship with Eric in a whole new light. Last night, I finally admitted to myself, and to Eric, that I had truly loved him.

If I'm being honest with myself, it wasn't just Bill's blood that kept me from admitting my love for him before. I was afraid. I was afraid that I could never be enough for him. I mean really, he's over a thousand years old and is the walking embodiment of sexy! Why would a man like that ever settle for someone like me? And if he did, how long would it take before he'd grow tired of me? The world is full of beautiful people, more beautiful than me…just look at his current girlfriend (for example). She's gorgeous! I wouldn't have stood a chance against someone like her. Or so I told myself back then.

My husband was the one that changed all that. He was one of the first people who ever made me feel like I was beautiful. Eric told me. Bill told me. But I always brushed it off as a vampire crack fairy thing. I didn't trust that it was real. It wasn't until I could put the actions together with the thoughts behind them, that I fully realized all the subtle ways a lover can make you feel adored and attractive. Being able to read my husband's thoughts, I could trust the sincerity of his actions. Something I was never able to do with a vampire.

In hindsight, I see now how much Eric cared for me. I see the ways he tried to show me. At the time, I was such a blind and inexperienced young girl, I couldn't see what was literally right in front of me.

I'm not that girl anymore. I am a woman who has had her share of love and loss. A woman who has years of experience under her belt…if you'll excuse the pun. The time with my husband taught me to accept a compliment, appreciate all the little things, and to never take another's love for granted. _God, I miss him._

They say that people who lose a cherished love, will live to find love again. I'm not thinking about that now or anytime soon. Today I am burying my husband of 12 wonderful years…the father of my child...the man who taught me how to be loved…how to love in return…and how to love myself.

I wouldn't be the woman I am today, had he not come into my life. It still seems strange that he's gone. I keep thinking he'll come walking through the front door any minute. I wonder how long it will be before I stop waiting for that door to open?

Before I realize it, and hour or so has passed. I was completely swept away by my thoughts. I tell myself to focus, and head to the kitchen to make some coffee. I have a feeling I'll be needing it. After two cups and a bowl of cereal, I head back upstairs to get cleaned up. The service isn't starting until after dark, but I expect I'll be receiving visitors on and off throughout the day.

I shower and get dressed in a conservative black dress. Some things are tradition for a reason. I notice the color washes me out, so I decide to put on a little makeup to compensate. It still takes me by surprise some days, when I look into the mirror and see the same face staring back at me. The same face. No change. What. So. Ever. Over the years I've tried to take comfort from it, but it can still be shocking. I check myself in the mirror one last time and head back downstairs. I can hear Lafayette in the kitchen with Ella.

I'm greeted with, "Look at you, child. I thought I'd be up in yo room, draggin' your sorry looking ass outta bed. But here you iz looking all proper and puts togetha." He continues, "I'm proud of ya, baby girl. I know today iz gonna be real hard. You jus' let LaLa know whatcha need. You know I'z here for both y'all." With that, he reached his arm around Ella and gave her a squeeze.

"Thank you, Lafayette. It means a lot. If you can just handle the food and refreshments, Ella and I can take care of the setup, the flowers and the Pastor." As if on cue, the florist knocks on the front door. I no sooner finish telling them where to put the flowers, when the rental company shows up. Two hours later, the tables and chairs are setup, the floral arrangements done, and Layfayette has the food ready to go. Ella excuses herself so she can get ready. She's put on a brave face all day, but I can see she is hurting. I've tried to be there for her, but I think we're both hurting too much to help the other right now.

Jason and Bridgette show up with their kids. We send them out back to play, with Bridgette promising to beat them senseless if they get their church clothes dirty. Soon, the rest of our friends and family make their way to the house. I planned an informal gathering in the front yard with the service in the cemetary. The weather is cooperating so far, with temperatures in the upper 70's and a slight breeze. When the sun fully sets, it should still be quite pleasant.

As the thought of sundown filters through my brain, another thought erupts suddenly! _Cheese and Rice!_ _Eric will be up any minute!_ With all the last-minute preparations, I forgot about Eric resting below my living room. I start to make my way back into the house, when I'm stopped by some new arrivals. The minutes drag by as one person after another offers their condolences. I appreciate it, I really do, but I fail to notice that the sun has set due to the distraction. I make a beeline for the front door when the opportunity presents itself, and as I walk into the foyer, I hear Ella scream upstairs. I run as fast as my legs will take me in the direction of the scream, only to find my red-faced daughter staring at an equally sheepish looking Eric, wearing nothing but a towel. _Oh crap!_

 **Eric POV**

I wake up about an hour before sunset, as usual. I text Pam instructions to bring my belongings to Sookie's home as soon as she rises. I'll need to shower and get dressed before the funeral. I check my email, and take care of a few business-related items. I notice there still has been no attempt by Olivia to contact me. She must still be upset. I can't find it in me to care at the moment. I'll deal with her later.

I still have a bit of time to kill, so I decide to stretch back out on the bed. I can still smell her unique scent…I wonder, has it grown more noticeable? That sweet smell of sunshine and honey. I can't remember smelling it so strongly before. Perhaps, she is able to mask it somehow? I'll have to ask her about it sometime.

I can feel her sadness, but notice it being overshadowed by determination and strength through our bond. Gods, she's a stubborn woman. Instead of showing any weakness or vulnerability, she insists on rising to the occasion, and attempts to manage everything. I have no doubt of her success. When Sookie puts her mind to something, it is hard to get her to stop. How many times have I tried, and failed? She is a force of nature. It's best to just stay out of the way.

I can feel Pam making her way to me. I ascend the ladder and hope not to startle any unsuspecting mourners. As the doors open, I can see I am alone. Good. I would prefer if my underground room remained unknown. Pam blurs straight to me, with my bag in hand. I thank her, and make my way upstairs to the bathroom off Sookie's room, as I watch Pam make her way to the kitchen. Sookie had told me last night that she would leave some towels out for me.

I quickly shower, then step out and wrap a towel around my waist. I walk to the sink and as I just finish brushing my teeth and hair, I turn as Ella walks in to the bathroom. Her eyes go wide at the sight of me, and before I can say a word, she lets out an ear-splitting scream. _Why do young women have to be so dramatic?_ I'm sure my presence was unexpected, but the scream was unnecessary. I immediately grab at the towel to make sure this scene doesn't become more embarrassing than it already is. As I'm reassured I have a good grip on it, I see Sookie come in looking slightly flushed and panting.

"Mom! Why is there a naked man in your bathroom?" Ella blurts out.

"Vampire." I say, and immediately regret it when I see the look I receive from BOTH fairies.

"Fine. Vampire. You know what I mean." Ella grumbles as she pierces her mother with a disapproving look. "Did he stay here last night…with you?" I could see the color make its way up Ella's neck all the way to her cheeks.

Sookie takes what I hope is a calming breath, and speaks, "Ella. It's not what you're thinking. Yes, Eric, I mean Mr. Northman, stayed here last night. As a supportive friend. Nothing more." She continues as if speaking to a child, "So you can stop looking at me like that, right now young lady." I have nearly forgotten that she IS talking to a child. Ella, to her credit, has the intelligence to at least act apologetic, though I'm unsure how genuine it is.

Ella turns to leave the room as Sookie asks, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Ella mutters, "I'm sorry, Mr. Northman. I was rude. Forgive me." Though she maintains her eye contact with her mother, rather than risking another look at myself.

"There's nothing to forgive. I am sorry to have startled you." I offer. Ella takes this as her cue to leave, and turns and makes her way out of the room.

"I'm sorry too, Eric." Sookie says. I forgot to tell Ella you were here.

"Think nothing of it, you have far more important things to deal with tonight." I find it hard not to reach for her and hold her, as the truth of my words sink in. I notice how lovely she looks, even though the black dress is a bit harsh against her tan skin and fair hair. Black is not her color, it never was. My heart hurts as I think of all the times she has donned the oppressive color on other occasions like this.

"You look lovely." I say the words before I can stop myself, and am surprised when she graciously accepts the praise, without trying to deny or deflect it. Instead, I am gifted with her thanks accompanied by a slight blush. _Delightful._

"Well, I best be getting back to my guests, and you need to get dressed. See you down there?" She questions.

"Yes, of course. I'll be down soon."

I finish dressing in my black two-piece suit. Unlike Sookie, the color becomes me. Besides, I'd learned long ago that humans prefer the color for mourning.

I join everyone in the front yard, and if anyone notices that I came out of the house before they saw me go in, no one mentions it. Pam is talking to Willa, and I walk over to join them. It isn't long before Ella makes the announcement that we should all start making our way to the cemetery.

Once everyone is settled, Reverend Daniels starts his service. I am seated in the row behind Sookie, as the front row was reserved for family. At least I can keep an eye on her from here.

Once he has read some passages from the Christian Bible, and a song is sung by someone I do not know, Ella is asked to come up front to deliver the eulogy.

She stands in front of this small gathering of people, with her head high and back straight. Yes, I think to myself, she really is Sookie's daughter. She has her mother's strength and courage. She begins with a few short stories about her childhood (such as it was) and as she begins to talk about the ways her father helped to make her the person she is, and how accepting he was of her "otherness" she starts to cry. The cries soon turn to sobs, and she barely whispers an apology as she runs off. Sookie stands, and I think for a moment that she plans to run after her, but she walks to the podium just vacated instead.

She is crying as well, but doesn't seem at all bothered by it. She begins, "I'm sorry about that folks, Ella is having a hard time handling all this, as I'm sure you can imagine. As many of you know, I've buried nearly my entire family in this graveyard. My momma and daddy. My Gran and Grampa Earl. And now my husband. You'd think burying so many loved ones, that it might get easier, but it doesn't." At this, a few more tears make their way down her cheeks. "Each and every time, it was just as hard to say goodbye. This time is no different. How do you say goodbye to the person who has been by your side for the past twelve years? Sure, I can stand up here and tell y'all stories about what a great dad and husband he was…but y'all know that about him already. I could tell you about all the good he did as a counselor, but you know that too. There's hardly a person in this town that he didn't touch in some way. He supported and loved us all, and was always there to help navigate through life's challenges, and lord knows we had our share of those. He was a good man. Plain and simple. He was taken too soon." That last word cracked a bit as she spoke it. "My Gran raised me and Jason with a strong faith, and that faith tells me that he has gone on to a better place. I only hope that if he is able to look down on Ella and me, that he will continue to be proud of us both. He always encouraged us to make the most of life. I know I speak for Ella and myself when I say that we will try our best. Goodbye my dear, sweet husband. May God bless you."

Sookie steps away from the podium and walks back to her seat. I watch as her shoulders begin to shake from crying, and I reach forward with a handkerchief. She accepts it gladly. It is the least I can do, and that's what is so frustrating. Her words were understated but eloquent. She looks every bit a woman composed, but only I can feel the emotions that are hidden below the surface. She's hurting, lost and lonely.

The service concludes, and everyone returns to the house. Her company is catering the event and it gives me another opportunity to try one of her vampire cocktails. It is the blood orange one this time. Delicious. I need to give some serious thought on how to help Sookie launch her brand, once this is all over. Though it pains me to have to leave, Pam and I are on borrowed time as it is. We can't let our businesses go too long without us. We are planning on flying back to LA tomorrow.

One by one, the mourners make their ways home, leaving just a small group of us. Ella has rejoined us, and is helping Layfayette as she had done the night before. So much like her mother…always doing something, never slowing down…avoiding something she doesn't want to deal with. That's unfair of me. It occurs to me that Sookie isn't the one acting that way now. Perhaps it's another example of how much she has matured.

Pam comes and wishes me goodnight, advising me that she is returning to the old Compton place with Jessica and Hoyt.

"I don't suppose we'll see you later?" she snarks with a raised eyebrow.

"No, probably not." I reply.

"Just be careful, Eric. She's in a very emotional place right now." Pam seems genuinely concerned for Sookie's well-being, and I must say that it touches me. It didn't happen overnight, but I believe Pam has learned to respect Sookie. I could even see them as friends one day.

"I will, Pam. I've been in those shoes. I remember well how it feels." And I did. Much like Sookie, I have buried my share of loved ones, human and vampire alike. It's just another thing we have in common, though at times like this, I wish it wasn't. "Have a good night. I will come over tomorrow evening so we can head to the airport together."

Sookie says goodbye to the last of her guests. I climb the front porch and step to the side of the front door waiting. She soon joins me, and I follow as she leads me to her Living Room. She takes a seat on the sofa, and slide in next to her. The night has taken on a chill. She wraps her arms around her, I suspect for warmth more than comfort. She has the same ugly afghan over the back of the couch, and I pull it around her shoulders.

Ella and Lafayette say their goodbyes, and I watch as Ella makes her way up to her room. Once again, Sookie and I find ourselves alone. I ask if she needs anything…Kleenex, a warm drink, anything at all? She says that she's ok, and then changes her mind.

"Do you think you could just hold me?" she asks shyly. "I feel so weak asking you this, again, but it really did make me feel better. That's pathetic of me, isn't it?"

"Sookie, there is nothing pathetic about you. Why would you say such a thing?"

"I don't know. It's an old habit I thought I'd outgrown…blaming myself for everything. I'm just so confused, and I'm sad, and feel so alone. Even just having you hold me makes me feel less lonely somehow." She turns away from me avoiding eye contact.

"Sookie, look at me." I demand softly. I reach over and gently cup her cheek. "I am here for you, you know that. Whatever it is you need, I'll gladly give it." Before I can continue, she surprises me by closing the distance between us as she presses her lips to mine. The kiss is urgent, and I can feel her desire building. She parts her lips and her tongue begs for mine to open to her. I waste no time, and soon our tongues meet and I can taste her. My fangs nearly drop as the memories of her flood my mind. Her hands snake up my neck and her fingers stroke through the strands of my hair. I pull her close to me, unaware of what I'm doing. I am lost, no rational thought remains…it's just the two of us in this moment. I feel her pull one of her hands from my hair, as she slowly drags her fingers down my chest, across my abdomen, stopping at my belt. She deftly unbuckles the belt one-handed, and I know she isn't going to stop there.

I shift slightly to allow a bit of space between us. I move my lips to her cheek, and taste the trail left behind by her tears. Their salty taste hits me like a tidal wave… _this is wrong_. As much as I would love to let things progress further, this isn't right. It's her grief. If I let things happen between us tonight, she will never forgive me.

I reach down for her hand to still it. Her eyes snap open, and she stares me in the face, her breathing still hard. "What is it?" she asks.

"Sookie, we can't do this. Not now. Not like this." Her expression changes to one of pain, and then her face flushes with embarrassment as she quickly covers it with both hands. She shakes her head not wanting to accept what just happened. Her hands make their way slowly over her mouth as she utters, "Oh my god, what am I doing?" the shock now evident on her face. She clearly is disgusted by her actions, as her eyes fill with bitter tears of regret.

I take Sookie's hands in mine, and look her in the eyes. "As I said earlier tonight to your offspring, you have nothing to apologize for. You are grieving, and you acted on impulse. Please don't take my refusal as anything other than me trying to do what's best for you. Believe me, I would like nothing more than to reacquaint myself with every inch of your body, to kiss every bit of your skin, to make love to you in every way that I can…when you are ready."

I could tell that my words had flustered her, but I didn't care. I was leaving to go back to California, but it wouldn't be for long. I knew Sookie would need time to mourn, and time to heal. I would give her that. But I was never going to walk out of her life again. I'd made the mistake before, and I wasn't about to repeat it. I would be a friend to her now, and gods willing, her lover once again when the time comes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I only own my own creations, and love to make them play in the True Blood world.**

 **A/N: Sorry for the posting delay…you know the drill. Finally wrapping up the funeral (need something less depressing in this story) and will try to keep posting a chapter a week. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Bon Temps, 2027**

 **Sookie's POV**

The sun has risen and a beam of sunlight casts its glow across my face. The warmth of the ray slowly wakes my mind, and my body soon follows. I stretch and yawn, and wipe the sleep from my eyes. I realize that I am on the couch in my living room, covered by Gran's old afghan. Eric must've covered me up before heading back to the cubby this morning.

The events of last night slowly start playing out in my head, and I start to feel the embarrassment all over again. I made such a fool of myself. At least Eric found it in his heart to forgive me (and in his head to refuse me). _Thank goodness._

I hear someone in the kitchen, and reaching out mentally, I get a silent response from Ella, "Morning, Mom."

"Morning, El. Is there coffee?" I think back at her.

"Yeah, I made sure to leave you some after I filled up my travel mug. Jen will be here in an hour to pick me up." The response has me closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. I forgot she was heading back to New Orleans today. It seems that everyone is leaving me. By this time tomorrow, I will be all alone in this great big house again.

I push myself off the couch, and make my way to the kitchen and some much-needed caffeine. My body slightly stiff from my makeshift bed. Another night like that, and perhaps I will find the strength to sleep in my own bed once again.

I find Ella near the sink, and walk over and put my arms around her. I need to feel her there…reminding me that I haven't lost everything that matters. We both find comfort in the embrace. I can feel her arms squeezing me just a little tighter and a little longer than necessary. _My baby girl._

After breakfast is made and eaten, we both head upstairs so Ella can finish packing. We talk and cry a little until we are interrupted by the doorbell. It's Ella's friend, and she's right on time.

Ella tries to convince me to take some time off, and visit her. I promise I'll think about it, as I give her a final hug and kiss good-bye.

The car pulls away, and I stand in the driveway waving until the car is out of sight. I close my eyes once again, and raise my face to the sun. The warmth spreads across my face instantly, and I can feel my whole body start to heat up in its light. I can hear the birds chirping in the trees, and the bugs buzzing. There isn't another person around…no voices in my head. It's just a pure moment of peace...yet all I feel is the emptiness.

Not wanting to waste time dwelling on it, I make my way back inside and start the rest of my day. There are phone calls to make, papers to sign, and finishing up with the rental company. Before I know it, the sun is slowly setting and I can hear Eric make his way up the ladder. The doors to the wardrobe open slowly, revealing the man himself.

"Good evening," he greets me.

"Good evening to you," I respond.

"Pam texted that she'll be picking me up soon, but I wanted a chance to say goodbye…for now, at least." His ocean blue eyes stare into mine, and I can tell he's trying to gauge my reaction. "I really don't want to leave you, Sookie, but I have some business matters that need my attention back in LA."

"I understand, Eric. I appreciate that you came. You'll never know what it meant to me." I reach out to take his hand and continue, "I wasn't sure how I was going to get through this week by myself. I know that I have friends and family that are here for me, but it didn't feel right burdening them with my grief. Ella especially. But you…you gave me the strength I needed."

"Just as you did for me in Dallas, with Godric. It appears that you and I are not all that different." His eyes focus on mine as he says, "Sookie, it kills me to have to leave you so soon, but promise me you will stay in touch. These first few days and weeks are always the hardest. I assure you that it will get easier, in time. If you need anything, even just someone to talk to, please call me. Here, give me your phone." I let go of the hand I'd been holding, instantly missing the contact, as I fish my phone out of my pocket. I watch as he puts his numbers into my contact list.

"I mean it Sookie…call me if you need anything." he pleads.

"I promise." With my response, I find myself being pulled into his embrace. I feel him kissing the top of my head, and hear him inhale. He murmurs something that sounds like 'sunshine', and I assume he is smelling the sun from earlier this morning that is still clinging to my hair and skin.

We stand there holding each other for a few minutes, when once again, the doorbell rings. Another person and another car to take someone out of my life. _Where did that thought come from?_

As if knowing where my thoughts were taking me, Eric pulled back and looked worriedly at me. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Please don't keep Pam waiting." I plaster my 'crazy Sookie' smile on my face and hope that he'll buy it.

"I will text you tomorrow when I rise." He moves one of his hands down my back and the other wraps behind my head as he places a lingering kiss to my forehead. "Goodbye, my sweet Sookie."

"Goodbye, Eric." The moment becomes more emotional than expected, and I find myself crying again. Eric takes the thumb of the hand that was behind my head, and wipes the tears from my cheeks.

"Come on, no tears for me. It's going to be ok. You'll see." I want to believe him. I find myself nodding my head as he unwraps himself from me and makes his way to the front door. I watch as his gives me one final look once he reaches the car. And as before, I find myself waving until I can longer see the car.

 _I'm alone._

 **Shreveport Airport, 2027**

 **Eric POV**

Thank the gods that Pam is driving, because I wouldn't have had the strength to leave. My connection with Sookie, though small, has grown slightly due to our proximity to one another. I can feel waves of loneliness through the bond, and I know that it is in part due to my departure. Her loss was kept at bay during the busy days of preparation for and the day of the funeral. With her daughter and I leaving, it pains me to know that she will be alone in that house…and I can feel her coming to that painful realization herself. She has friends, family and her business to keep her occupied, but it's not the same.

Though my heart screams at me to stay, my head knows that I mustn't. Sookie needs some time to grieve, and I intend to see that she gets it. I know that each of us mourns differently…working our way through the denial, anger, bargaining and depression of loss in whatever order we see fit. I will do what I can to help Sookie navigate her path, knowing that the end of her journey will bring acceptance. She will never be free to love, until she is able to let go. If I am ever going to get her to open her heart to me again, I need to be certain that it's not because of convenience, distraction, or the fear of being alone. We both deserve better than that.

In the midst of these thoughts, I mechanically helped Pam with her luggage and boarded the plane. Sitting down she cast a sideways glance and says, "Hello, is there anyone in there? You've barely said two words since we left Bon Temps."

"Sorry, Pam. I have a lot on my mind."

"A lot, as in 5 feet 4 inches of fairy, you mean?" she retorts.

"Not now, Pam." I respond a little angrier than intended.

"If not now, then when Eric? I saw you, I feel you, I know what seeing her again is doing to you."

I cringe, both mentally and literally at her words, knowing that my child is right.

She continues, "You don't have the best track record when it comes to her. Let's face it, you have a nasty habit of letting the wrong head do your thinking when it comes to Sookie."

"Nothing happened, Pam! I didn't have sex with her, if that's what you're thinking." I lash out.

"Good. Because you'd be fucked if you did. That's the last thing she needs right now…don't treat her like Compton!" Her eyes caught the look of shock on my face at her last statement. "You and I both know that worthless excuse of a vampire preyed on Sookie's weakness and grief after the loss of her grandmother. He stole her innocence, for fuck's sake, and then weaseled his way into her heart."

Trying to find words, I muttered, "I would never do that." Pam cut me off. "No. YOU wouldn't. But if you're not careful, you could end up screwing her up, all over again."

I stared at Pam while I mulled over what she had said. "I know what Compton did to her. It's why I turned her down last night." I immediately regretted the slip, once the words left my mouth.

Laughing now, Pam chortles," Let me get this straight. Sookie came on to you, and you actually turned her down?"

"There's no need to laugh. And yes, I did." I straighten my back and push my chest out with a modicum of pride. "You may think that I am incapable of thinking clearly around Sookie, but you're wrong. I am trying to remain supportive, while giving her the chance to grieve. I just don't know what to do. I don't want to fuck this up, Pam." Her face softens as she looks into my eyes and sees my inner turmoil.

"See there, was that so hard to admit? It's about damn time…I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to pull your head out of your ass." She smiles. "You leave it to me, Jerry Maguire…let me help you, to help her."

At my look of confusion, she adds, "It's a pop culture reference, loose at best, and dated now that I think about it…but you get the gist of it, right? The point is, if you want her and love her the way I think you do, then you've got some work to do."

I shake my head yes.

"OK. Then I guess all you have to worry about right now, is breaking things off with Olivia."

I had come to the same conclusion myself, but it still distresses me. I believe we'll be able to end things peacefully, but the media is going to have field day with it. Whatever gossip I'll endure will be worth it, if it gets me one step closer to being with Sookie.

Appreciative of her support, it forces me to ask "Why are you being so…helpful? This isn't like you, Pamela. I remember a time that you would have rather ended Sookie's life than to see me with her. What's changed?"

Her eyebrow starts to arch, as she contemplates my question. "For starters, it's actually YOU who has changed. I was there, I remember the night you two met. I felt your initial interest and your immediate attraction. With Compton laying his claim on her, it started an unhealthy competition between you two. It was like watching two dogs trying to fight over the same bone." She smirked at her own unintended pun.

"I didn't realize until you refused to give her over to Edgington, how much you truly felt for her." She sniffled quietly, and I noticed that her eyes had become edged in red. "And when the witches cursed you? Eric, you were willing to die for her." A single blood tear rolled down her cheek.

"I still am," I replied quietly.

I heard the intake of breath, though I suspect she knew this about me already. "See? That's what I mean. You've changed. Somewhere along the way Sookie stopped being the prize you were trying to win, and simply became the woman you love. I suspect it was during your witches' curse, am I right?"

I nodded.

"And to know now, that you shared a bond with her…it explains so much. In all these years since we left Louisiana, I could feel that something was 'off' with you, but I could never quite figure out what it was. You still acted like the vampire I've known for over a century, but it was as if something was missing. My god, Eric. Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"What good would it have done?" I scoff, "Besides, I was trying to avoid having exactly this kind of conversation with you."

At that, the corner of Pam's mouth lifts in a half smile. "Well, better late than never, I guess."

"Says you." I chuckle, "So aside from my monumental change towards Sookie, what else has you on our side at last?"

She looks almost hesitant to respond, "I am no longer afraid."

Her answer has taken me by surprise, I don't know what I was expecting her to say, but it wasn't that.

"What do you mean? Afraid of what?" I question.

"Think about it, Eric. I thought Sookie was human. You were all that I had. I thought that she would be the death of you." She looked away, unable to maintain eye contact. "And I know that she may still be the reason for your final death one day. But we know that she's more fairy than human, meaning she will live much longer than expected." She looks back to me and acts somewhat embarrassed as she tells me, "And I have Emily now. I'm not alone. I get it. I know what it is to love someone. How could I not want that for you?"

I fall to me knees in front of her, and take her in my embrace. I rub my hand down her back as I place soft kisses in her hair. "What has happened to that cold-hearted bitch I love so well?" She winds her arms around me in response.

"She's still right here, and if you breathe a word of this to anyone…I'll stake you myself!"

"I'd expect nothing less."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I only own my own creations, and love to make them play in the True Blood world.**

 **A/N: This chapter's format will be slightly different, as it will be a collection of emails exchanged between Sookie and Eric over a period of several months…** _ **also italics are Eric's thoughts**_ **.**

 **Chapter 9**

September 5, 2027

To: sookiestack

From: northman930

Sookie,

Arrived safely back in LA. Hoping all is still well. Once again, please feel free to reach out if needed.

Warmest regards,

Eric

_(v-v)_

September 8, 2027

To: northman930

From: sookiestack

Eric,

Thank you for letting me know you and Pam arrived safely. I would have responded sooner, but there are so many things I need to take care of with my husband's passing. I am anxious to get back to work on our line of flavors, and Lafayette says we just booked three more catering events next month. Not enough hours in the day it seems.

Better get back to it.

Sookie

_(v-v)_

September 9, 2027

To: sookiestack

From northman930

Sookie,

At the risk of not sounding supportive of your business venture (and you know that I am) don't you think you should take some time before you throw yourself back into work? There's no harm in giving yourself more time to get your husband's affairs in order. Be careful not to stretch yourself too thin.

Just a thought from someone concerned for you.

Sincerely,

Eric

_(v-v)_

September 25, 2027

To: northman930

From: sookiestack

Eric,

I appreciate your concern for me, but I am capable of managing things just fine. If and when I feel overwhelmed, I will take some time off. Ella has invited me to come visit her, and I'm thinking about taking her up on the offer.

We are catering a company picnic and a baby shower coming up this week, so it may be some time before I can reach back out.

I'll be in touch…Sookie

_(v-v)_

October 19, 2027

To: sookiestack

From northman930

Sookie,

It's been a few weeks, and I thought I'd check in on you. How are things going?

I've been wanting to reach out to you, professionally, ever since returning from Louisiana, but didn't want to over burden you. I will be sending you some information from my work email soon. I look forward to your feedback.

I hope to hear from you.

Eric

_(v-v)_

October 26, 2027

To: northman930

From: sookiestack

Eric,

I'm just the worst. I really don't know where the time has gone. I have been busy with catering events and Lafayette and I have been experimenting with a few new flavors. It's too soon to say much, we're still tinkering with them. I am interested in what you are sending, and will keep an eye out for an email from your NuBlood email address.

I'm starting to wonder how I managed to keep all these balls in the air before. I guess I never realized just how much help it was having someone around that could lend a hand.

Listen to me, my Gran would be ashamed. I haven't bothered to ask how you are doing? I saw the magazines at the grocery store checkout...you and Olivia split up? I'm sorry to hear it. I'm here if you want to talk to someone.

Sookie

_(v-v)_

October 29, 2027

To: sookiestack

From: northman930

Sookie,

I appreciate your concern. It is unnecessary. Despite the flashy headlines, the breakup was mutual. We were never meant to be a long-term thing. Frankly, I'm surprised it lasted as long as it did. I'm fine.

I'm rather more excited to know what you are working on. What new flavors?

The information I forwarded to you is some preliminary market research I had done regarding your product in the marketplace. Our team was unable to find any other company out there that is attempting what you are. It is an untapped market. Pam and I are very excited to see where you can take this, and we want to help you in any way that we can. I will have my people put some numbers together for you by the end of the week.

Until then, please take care.

Eric

_(v-v)_

November 3, 2027

To: northman930

From: sookiestack

My apologies, once again, for the delayed response.

I received your email, and though I appreciate the obvious time and effort you and your people have put into the research, I have to ask you to back off a bit. This business venture, the idea, its mine and Lafayette's. I feel like I'm being asked to step aside while the 'grown-ups' take over.

I know your intentions are good, but don't treat me like I'm incapable of doing this myself. I'm simply not ready to take things to the next level yet…we're still in development. When the time comes, I will reach out. But until then, please don't try to take over.

It's funny really, in any other aspect of my life, I would love to have someone swoop in and take charge. The house needs cleaning, the lawn some maintenance, and I think I need new brakes on my car. There's bills that need paying, and Arlene keeps sending me more and more new clients. I barely have a chance to breathe some days.

But it's my company, and it's my call.

Sookie

_(v-v)_

 _I leaned back in my chair after reading what was clearly an angry response to my expressed interest in her company. At first, I wanted to respond with a few choice words of my own. Upon further reflection, however, I could see that the denial of her situation was slowly shifting. Where before she might have gone into deeper isolation, this time she stood up for herself. Though I still believe her anger is unwarranted I will gladly bear it if it helps her continue healing. I just hope I haven't made her too angry. That would defeat the purpose, and derail what I believe will be a very successful business venture._

 _I must reply, but will have to be very careful of I how I proceed. I will consult with Pam before sending my next response._

_(v-v)_

November 6, 2027

To: sookiestack

From: northman930

Sookie,

I purposely waited a few extra days before responding, not wishing to upset you further.

I understand your passion regarding your new business, and it is well founded. You have an amazing concept and a good product, for an undeveloped market. I was in no way trying to "take over". If I gave you that impression, I offer my deepest apologies.

I know you Sookie. I know how strong you are, how brave and intelligent. I may be guilty of many things, but treating you as incompetent is not one of them. I have always believed in you, my little fairy, and that will never change. I know you can make your company a success, with or without my involvement. I just hope that you'll consider letting me be a part of your new journey.

Yours most humbly,

Eric

_(v-v)_

November 14, 2027

To: northman930

From: sookiestack

Eric,

I am so sorry. I don't know what got into me. It's been happening a lot these days…these unexpected bouts of rage. I almost drove an old lady off the road the other day! And Lafayette told me he was taking a week off work, claiming if he didn't get some time away from me that he might be tempted to "cut a bitch". Those were his words.

I even alienated Ella, who pushed me too far regarding Thanksgiving, and now may not come home at all!

I'm not usually so foul-tempered. I sure hope I can snap out of this soon. Any suggestions?

Miserably,

Sookie

_(v-v)_

November 15, 2027

To: sookiestack

From: northman930

Sookie,

There's no need to apologize to me. I get it. I spent the better part of a century killing my way through Europe, after Godric first turned me. At least you're not killing anyone, right?

Maybe spending some time apart from Lafayette will do you some good. You've been working so closely together, it might give you both some new perspective.

As for Ella, what was she pushing you about?

Curious,

Eric

_(v-v)_

November 15, 2027

To: northman930

From: sookiestack

She was asking me to put on a big Thanksgiving feast for all the friends and family, just like we used to. I just don't think I can do it. Not now, not yet.

Besides, we're heading into our busiest time of year. Between Christmas and New Year's parties, we'll have more work that we'll know what to do with. Our other venture will likely have to go on the back burner for a few months.

_(v-v)_

November 15, 2027

To: sookiestack

From: northman930

I must say, I wasn't expecting such a quick response. Two in one day…you spoil me.

As far as Thanksgiving goes, do only what YOU feel comfortable doing. I saw what your idea of a "family gathering" is. Be selfish for once. If you don't want to host half of Bon Temps, then don't.

_(v-v)_

November 15, 2027

To: northman930

From: sookiestack

Yeah well, don't get used to it.

And what do you mean you "saw" one of our family gatherings?

_(v-v)_

November 15, 2027

To: sookiestack

From: northman930

Caught that, did you? I observed one of your Thanksgiving gatherings several years ago. You were with child…you looked so happy. I thought it best to keep my distance.

_(v-v)_

November 15, 2027

To: northman930

From: sookiestack

Well, I wish you would've joined us. You'd been welcome. In fact, would you like to join us for Thanksgiving this year? I may not invite half the town, as you put it, but wouldn't mind hosting a select few…which would include you.

Please think about it.

_(v-v)_

 _It was ten years ago that I was watching as an outsider. And now, I've been invited to join them. I was so sure back then that I was seeing Sookie and Bon Temps for the last time. What a strange twist of fate._

_(v-v)_

November 17, 2027

To: sookiestack

From: northman930

Sookie,

I can't thank you enough for your invitation. I am honored. If there was any way for me to get away, I would. Unfortunately, I have a business meeting the day after in Seattle. I must decline.

Regretfully,

Eric

_(v-v)_

November 18, 2027

To: northman930

From: sookiestack

Eric,

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed. But I do understand. I didn't give you much notice. I've decided to have Ella, Jason, Bridgette and the kids this year. Thank you for encouraging me to set boundaries. I feel better already.

With heartfelt thanks,

Sookie

_(v-v)_

November 19, 2027

To: sookiestack

From: northman930

Sookie,

You are most welcome. I hope that you and your family have a wonderful time together.

I must apologize for cutting things short. This time of year becomes quite hectic for me as well, as we head towards our fiscal year end.

I will be unavailable on and off from now to the New Year, so please don't take it personally if I don't respond immediately.

Warmest wishes,

Eric

_(v-v)_

November 27, 2027

To: northman930

From: sookiestack

Eric,

I am writing to you on one of those rare occasions when I have a day of rest and relaxation. Thanksgiving went off very well, everyone seemed to enjoy themselves. I did my best to stay on good behavior…no adult temper tantrums.

How is Seattle?

With Ella being home, we've decided to throw a little party Saturday night to celebrate her upcoming birthday. She isn't going to make it home again until Christmas so we decided to make the most of it.

I know you're busy…but I miss hearing from you.

A little lonely in Louisiana,

Sookie

_(v-v)_

November 28, 2027

To: sookiestack

From: northman930

Sookie,

I'm so glad you reached out. Seattle is wet. And a bit melancholy for my tastes. I may not be able to go directly into it, but I find I miss the sun when not in LA. My penthouse has UV blocking glass windows that allows me to let the light in, with no fear of bursting into flame. I hope to show you, if I can talk you into visiting me one day.

As expected, I've been tied up in meetings for the past two days. I will try to be more responsive, as we can't have you being lonely a minute longer than necessary. Surely having your daughter and family with you helps?

I must go, but will write again soon.

Sorry in Seattle,

Eric

_(v-v)_

November 29, 2027

To: northman930

From: sookiestack

Eric,

Well played, Sir. The flowers and gift card you sent Ella for her birthday were a BIG hit! She was taken totally by surprise. Thank you for thinking of her. It was very thoughtful.

Sincerely,

Sookie

_(v-v)_

November 29, 2027

To: sookiestack

From: northman930

Sookie,

How many times do I have to tell you there's no need to thank me. It was just a birthday gift.

The flowers do have a bit of a story. Humans today have all but forgotten that flowers have meanings. The daisy for instance, has always symbolized innocence and purity. The primrose, however, was the sacred flower of the Norse goddess Freya, and is said to symbolize youth. I thought the combination was appropriate. I'm glad she liked them.

Fondly,

Eric

_(v-v)_

December 21, 2027

To: northman930

From: sookiestack

Still alive? Or rather undead? It's been a busy few weeks. Just wanted to say "hi".

Still have six more holiday parties to go! (January cannot get here soon enough!)

Sookie

_(v-v)_

December 24, 2027

To: sookiestack

From: northman930

Sookie,

Merry Christmas Eve!

I believe that is the appropriate greeting, yes? I know you are probably busy with family and friends, but I wanted to take this opportunity to wish you well. Our company is observing the holidays, so I find myself with some much-needed down time.

I have made arrangements for you and Ella to receive your Christmas gifts tomorrow…and before you tell me no, it's already done. Accept my gifts with grace (for once).

Your semi-secret Santa,

Eric

_(v-v)_

December 25, 2027

To: northman930

From: sookiestack

Eric!

You did too much! The bracelets are beautiful!

Merry Christmas.

Most affectionately,

Sookie

_(v-v)_

December 25, 2027

To: sookiestack

From: northman930

Sookie,

I am happy you both liked them. I don't know if you recognized the symbol engraved on them…it's a fairy protection rune.

I debated which metals to use, and thought silver was best for Ella, so that the bracelet could be used in defense of a vampire attack if ever needed. Yours, a decided to go with gold, to match the golden color of your hair and tanned skin. ( _I also had tracking devices installed in both of them, but you won't ever need to know that_ )

I hope you both wear them in good health.

Merry Christmas, sweet Sookie.

Eric

_(v-v)_

January 1, 2028

To: northman930

From: sookiestack

Eric,

Happy New Year! I thought of you last night at midnight, only to remember it was still hours away for you. Anyway, I look forward to what the new year will bring.

Lafayette and I will be resuming work on the new flavors soon. I will keep you posted.

Sincerely,

Sookie

_(v-v)_

 _Sookie seems to be doing a bit better. I worried that the holidays would be difficult for her…but she seems to be handling things quite well. I know that there will be good and bad days to come. I will just try to remain patient._

_(v-v)_

January 2, 2028

To: sookiestack

From: northman930

Sookie,

I am happy to hear you will be resuming work with Lafayette. I am anxious to see what you two come up with next. I know I had upset you months ago when I offered to help you with your business…do I sense a change of heart?

Pam and I both feel your ideas have amazing potential on their own, but we can envision a way to combine our two products together, while also marketing your product as a stand-alone retail item.

There's no rush, and I will wait until you ask me to pursue this matter further.

Here's wishing you continued success.

Yours truly,

Eric

_(v-v)_

January 4, 2028

To: northman930

From: sookiestack

Eric,

Thank you for your continued support. I really had no idea where Lafayette and I tinkering in the kitchen would lead. As I mentioned before, we're working on a sweet variety inspired by honey. But also a bitter variety that has been the trickiest so far. We've been trying to incorporate essences of coffee and/or chocolate.

Vampires taste being so much sharper than human, we must be careful not to make the blood taste too strongly of the flavor we're adding. We are basically trying to create one flavor for each of the _five_ basic _tastes_ —bitter, salty, sour, sweet and umami (savory). We've had success with the salty, sour and savory, as you know. It's just the last two we have struggled with.

It's nice to know you and Pam are cheering us on. It means a lot.

Ever grateful,

Sookie

_(v-v)_

January 9, 2028

To: sookiestack

From: northman930

Sookie,

You never have to thank me for simply believing in you…I couldn't stop if I tried.

Yours truly,

Eric

_(v-v)_

January 13, 2028

To: northman930

From: sookiestack

Eric,

You always seem to say exactly what I need to hear…when I need to hear it.

Making progress, at last…

Sookie

_(v-v)_

January 17, 2028

To: sookiestack

From: northman930

Sookie,

Glad to hear things are going well. Pam and I are heading to New York for a couple of weeks for a NuBlood stock holders meeting and some consulting with the Supernatural Council.

I may be hard to reach, and will miss hearing from you. I will contact you as soon as I am able.

Yours truly,

Eric

_(v-v)_

February 2, 2028

To: northman930

From: sookiestack

Eric,

I feel so pathetic, but I have really missed writing you. I didn't realize how much I've enjoyed our connection, until it was absent these past two weeks. Please don't take this as me being upset with you, I'm not. I am just feeling a little melodramatic.

I hope this finds you well, and that your trip to New York is a success.

Waiting to hear from you…

Lonely in Louisiana (again)

Sookie

_(v-v)_

February 8, 2028

To: sookiestack

From: northman930

My dearest, Sookie.

I am so sorry to have been the cause of any sadness you may have experienced. It was never my intent to go so long without writing. I fear it was my involvement with the Council that prohibited my ability to contact you. I was brought in as a consultant on some troubling matters…things I can't really discuss. I feared that my correspondence was being monitored, and didn't want to inadvertently expose you to any harm or unwanted attention.

Don't worry, it's nothing like the dangers we faced years ago. So please don't fret. I am likely being overcautious.

I hope that you know I look forward to each word you write as well, and I have missed you too. I will make it up to you somehow. I promise.

Yours truly,

Eric

_(v-v)_

February 9, 2028

To: northman930

From: sookiestack

Eric,

There's nothing to make up for, however, Valentine's Day is around the corner…just saying.

Sookie

_(v-v)_

 _What is this Valentine's Day? I've seen human celebrations with hearts and bow wielding cherubs. Why would being struck by an arrow in the heart be a desired thing? I don't understand these modern customs. I will have to ask Pam, once again._

_(v-v)_

February 14, 2028

To: sookiestack

From: northman930

Sookie,

Pam has told me that it has become customary to give tokens of love to one another in honor of this Saint Valentine. I have taken the liberty of sending you flowers and chocolates. If this is inappropriate…blame Pam. I find myself in unfamiliar territory, as this was not a custom in my human days. Does this make up for things in some way?

In all seriousness, however, I hope that you will accept my gifts knowing that they are offered with admiration, respect and genuine affection.

Lovingly,

Eric

_(v-v)_

February 14, 2028

To: northman930

From: sookiestack

Eric,

Happy Valentine's Day to you too. Thank you for the beautiful flowers and chocolates…you can let Pam know that she was right! You have more than made up for things.

I admit I was feeling a little blue, and your gifts really brightened my day. You really are the sweetest thing.

Your valentine,

Sookie

_(v-v)_

February 14, 2028

To: sookiestack

From: northman930

My valentine? I think I am beginning to like this tradition, although I object to you referring to me as "sweet". You make me sound like one of the confections I sent you. A Viking vampire business tycoon is NOT sweet.

Once again, I am glad my flowers were well received. I did want to tell you the meaning behind them. The variegated carnations in red and white symbolize love and admiration (from the red) and regret of separation/not being there (from the white mixed in).

My only regret, my dearest one, is not being able to see you in person. I hope that we will not be parted for much longer. In fact, business may be taking me to New Orleans soon. Is there any chance we could meet up there? I will let you know my travel plans as they become available.

Affectionately yours,

Eric

_(v-v)_

February 15, 2028

To: northman930

From: sookiestack

Eric,

I would love to see you in New Orleans. Ella has been pestering me for months to come visit, so I could see you both in the same trip.

Lafayette and I have finalized the two additional flavors, and I would love to have you sample them for me. I'd like your opinion on some name ideas as well. Things seem to be coming together nicely.

Please let me know your travel dates, and I'll make arrangements with Ella.

I'm excited to see you.

Yours truly,

Sookie

_(v-v)_

February 16, 2028

To: sookiestack

From: northman930

Sookie,

Words cannot express how anxious I am to see you. I can hardly believe it's been six months since we last parted.

I have just finalized my travel itinerary, and will be in New Orleans from the 9th to the 13th of March. I will be staying at the king's home (formerly Sophie Ann's). Though I have some business to attend to with the King, I should still have ample free time to spend together with you. We have so much to discuss.

Until then my sweet one,

Eric

PS There is a formal gala on one of the nights of my visit, any chance you would agree to be my plus one?

_(v-v)_

February 17, 2028

To: northman930

From: sookiestack

Eric,

So, it's ok for you to call ME sweet, huh?

Seriously, I am thrilled things have worked out so well. Ella is overjoyed! I will send you her address and phone number, so you'll know how to find us.

In response to your invitation, I would be honored to be your plus one. Formal attire you said? That shouldn't be a problem…I am a fairy princess after all.

Yours truly,

Sookie

_(v-v)_

February 20, 2028

To: sookiestack

From: northman930

Princess,

I am sure you will be the belle of the ball. I will email you the details.

Your Prince Charming

_(v-v)_

February 25, 2028

To: northman930

From: sookiestack

Prince Eric,

As much as I am enjoying our little fairy tale, it is now my turn to take a short hiatus from writing. Bridgette and my brother are taking a much-needed vacation without the kids. I agreed to watch them. So, I'm heading over to their place and will have my hands full (literally) for the next 10 days.

With the formulas completed and no catering events scheduled, it's the perfect time. Bridgette said she'll help out Lafayette while I'm down in New Orleans as pay back. That's what family does.

By the time I'm done, I'll be heading down to see you. Keep me in your thoughts until then.

Yours truly,

Sookie

_(v-v)_

February 26, 2028

To: sookiestack

From: northman930

Sookie,

You'll be in my thoughts until you're in my arms.

I wish you the best of luck with your brother's offspring.

See you soon, my Sookie.

Eric

 **A/N: I hope this format didn't bother you too much. It was the only way I could think of to show Sookie's progress as she continues to grieve her husband, while also pushing the timeline a bit faster. You'll notice Olivia left the picture easily (though she was a reference to Tom Ellis/Lucifer who I adore almost as much as Alexander Skarsgard). The devil and a vampire…what does that say about me? Pam's squeeze Emily Fraser is a reference (in part) to the character Jamie Fraser from Outlander. I have yet to throw in a Buffy/Spike reference, but it'll happen sometime. What can I say? I'm a hopeless fangirl.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I only own my own creations…but make them play in the True Blood world.**

 **A/N: As always, thanks for all the kind reviews – you are the reason I keep writing, and believe me…there's plenty more to come! I was so glad so many of you liked the email format in the last chapter. It was a risk that I feel really paid off**.

 **Chapter 10**

 **New Orleans, March 2028**

 **Eric POV**

I arrive in New Orleans, and report to the King straight away. I am shown to a suite of rooms in the mansion that will easily suit my needs. It has a balcony accessible by a set of double doors, a desk/work area, a bathroom with a tub that can accommodate my size, and a king size four poster bed. Say what you will about Sophie Ann, the woman liked the very best, and it showed. Though the interior decorating has been toned down (a welcome change from her over-the-top style) the basic elements of the room are very pleasing.

Who am I kidding? I would be happy with a wooden crate if it means I'll soon be seeing Sookie. I can feel her excitement in our bond, and can feel her getting closer. I know that some of that excitement is because of seeing her daughter, but I take heart that some of it is for me as well.

I have no further business here for the night, so I decide to make my way to Ella's apartment. I texted that I would be arriving after dark tonight, so she should be expecting me.

I walk over to the French doors leading to my balcony, and launch into the air. The New Orleans air smells familiar…a strange mix of swampy humid air, the smell of intoxicated humans and other undesirable results of people eating and drinking in excess, and the always present aroma of flowers, seafood and baked goods that are a part of the French Quarter. Sookie's daughter lives on the outskirts of town, and I find my way there quite easily.

The building is much as I expected. It's an older building, built in the traditional French style, complete with a beautiful private courtyard. I notice the wrought iron gate at the entrance, and wonder if Ella chose this place purposefully knowing the iron would ward off other fairies. Smart girl. As I pass through the gate to the front entry door, I can see and smell the night blooming jasmine. Lovely. It has always been a favorite of mine. I locate the panels of push buttons and names, touching the one labeled Stackhouse & Dupree.

"Hello?" a voice rings out of a tiny metal speaker.

"Ella, it is Eric Northman. May I come up?" I respond.

"Sure. Wait for the buzzer." Upon hearing a pathetic electronic static I assume is the buzzer, I push the door and let myself in. The implied invitation in her response allows me to cross the buildings threshold, but I will still need a more formal invite to enter Ella's apartment. A flight of stairs and a few turns later, I find myself knocking on Apt. 216. The door opens immediately, causing me to take a step back.

"Mr. Northman. Won't you please come in?" Ella asks sheepishly. "Did I do it right? The invitation, I mean. I've never had a vampire in my apartment before."

"Yes," I reply kindly, "you did it perfectly. I am honored to be your first vampire guest." I make my way past her into the utilitarian kitchen/dining/living room area. I can see a hallway that likely leads to the bathroom and bedrooms she and her roommate occupy. Overall, the space is small but comfortable. I sit down at the end of her couch, as Ella joins me in an adjacent chair.

She appears to be nervous, playing with invisible lint near the knee of the pants she has on. I notice the bracelet I gave her for Christmas adorning her wrist, and smile inwardly. "I see you're wearing the bracelet…it looks nice on you." I hope this will give us something to talk about, otherwise it is going to be a very long night.

Her face lights up at hearing my comment. "Yes, I love it! I meant to say something sooner. Mom said that the engraving is some kind of rune?"

"Yes. A fairy protection rune. Even though most of the fae have departed this realm, a few still exist. The bracelet will protect you from any who would want to do you harm." I continued, "The wrought iron gate out front is another deterrent. Fairies and iron don't mix."

"Wow. I had no idea. Mom has tried telling me things over the years, but I really never paid careful attention. I'm starting to regret that now." Her face looks a bit downtrodden, so I ask, "Would you like to know more?"

For the second time tonight, I experience the delight of seeing her face brighten as she shakes her head in the affirmative while contemplating her next question. We spend the better part of the next hour talking about all things supernatural. She absorbs my lessons like a sponge. I can tell that she was very bright, like her mother. I am surprised to find the act of sharing eleven hundred years' worth of knowledge to be quite gratifying. I was just about to tell her about her mother's encounter with the Maenad, when the woman herself arrives.

Sookie is the only woman who can make my long dead heart try to beat again. I stand up as Ella walks over to buzz her mother inside. The three short minutes it takes her to reach Ella's apartment feels like an eternity. I have to actively restrain myself from vamping to her a grabbing her in my arms, as I watch her embrace her daughter. I know they need this reunion as badly as Sookie and I do. The torture is over quickly, when Sookie breaks free of Ella's hold and walks into my waiting arms.

The misery of the past six-month separation instantly falls away, leaving us this moment of pure bliss.

I wrap my arms around her small frame and run my right hand up her spine until my fingers rest in her golden curls. I feel her breath as it ghosts across my chest, and her body's warmth seeps through my clothing. I inhale an unneeded breath, and take in the scent that is pure heaven to me…the sunshine to my moon and stars.

Sookie is gripping me tightly in return, and if I were human, I'd be a bit short of air. The embrace lasts a moment or two longer than expected, and we only break apart when Ella makes a throat clearing noise to express her discomfort. Sookie blushes, a bit embarrassed, but remains standing next to me. She apologizes to Ella and then asks if I can retrieve her bags from the car she has parked outside. I am able to vamp to the car and back in no time at all.

Ella shows me where Sookie will be staying and I place her luggage on the bed. Apparently, Ella's roommate is staying with some other friends so that Sookie can use her room during her stay. I was tempted to offer to let Sookie stay with me at the King's mansion, but decide against it for a number of reasons. Once all of her things are settled, the three of us meet back in the living room.

"So, what have the two of you been up to? Sookie asks as she looks back and forth between Ella and myself.

"Eric was giving me a crash course in the Supernatural. It was so cool Mom! Did you know there really are goblins and weres that shift in to things like Bears and Tigers?" I had clearly made a fan of her daughter, who at this very moment was bouncing in her seat like the ten-year old she actually is.

Sookie can't hide the smile that has begun to show on her face as she questions, "You don't say? How nice of Mr. Northman to share that with you. I've been trying for years to teach you this stuff…it appears you are finally interested in learning something."

I can see Sookie's amused expression, but the bond is relaying some frustration as well. I hope I haven't overstepped. I assumed the child would already know these things living with such open-minded parents. "If you'd prefer that I not teach her more…" I was about to continue when Sookie interrupted.

"No. It's not that at all. I'm grateful to you. Her father and I had been trying to teach her, for her own protection, but she was never so 'receptive' to our attempts. You have a gift, it seems." Her face was graced by another genuine smile. _Beautiful._

The three of us spend the next few hours talking…about Ella's job, my recent trip to New York, and Sookie's business ventures. I am actually surprised by how at ease we all are with one another. I'll admit I was nervous about spending time with Ella, because I know children can be quite protective of their parents. But as the night went on, I got the impression that Ella was glad I was here. I was absolutely sure of it, when Sookie made her way to the bathroom, leaving us alone for a few minutes.

As I watched Sookie walk down the hallway, I sensed Ella leaning over towards me, using her hand in a 'come here' motion. I leaned in her direction as she spoke in a near whisper, "I didn't get the chance to tell you this before Mom showed up. I'm SO glad you talked her into this visit. Lafayette has told me that she gets kinda depressed sometimes, and that she needs to get out of the house for a while. I've been trying for months to get her here…so thanks. You're good for my Mom, I can tell."

I'm not sure what I thought she was going to say, but that definitely wasn't it. To know that I have her blessing, eased a burden I didn't realize I was carrying. I smiled despite myself.

"I care for your mother a great deal…I believe you know that. If you ever think there's anything I can do to help her, you must let me know. I'm not trying to replace your father, no one could EVER do that. But I want you to know, Ella, that I am here for your mother…and that means I am here for you too, if you ever need it." Before the words had completely left my mouth, Ella launched herself at me and encircled my neck with her small arms. Hearing the bathroom door open up, she just as quickly resumed her seat in the chair she was sitting in.

"Before I sit back down, can I get either of you anything?" Sookie was making her way to the kitchen. Ella asks her for a glass of sweet tea. When I try to decline, Sookie gives me a mischievous look and says that if I ask for a blood, there might be a 'little surprise' in it. How can I refuse? She comes back a few minutes later with two sweet teas and a coffee mug filled with NuBlood, still warm from the microwave.

She hands me the mug, and as I take it, I immediately notice the aroma. It still smells like NuBlood, but there was an earthy aromatic undertone…coffee. I had only consumed coffee a few times as a human. It was not commonly found back in those days. So, I don't have much reference for the taste, but the smell. It's so rich. It smells like all the Starbucks and coffee houses that I've ever walked or flown by. It's funny really, in all my years as a vampire, coffee was only food whose aroma made me wish I was human so I could partake of it.

I lift the mug to my lips, take a long sip of the thick liquid into my mouth, and feel my eyebrows quirk towards my hairline. I swallow the contents in my mouth and greedily drink some more. I barely register Sookie asking, "What do you think?" as I am so taken by the delicious beverage in my hands.

"Sookie, this is wonderful. I never dreamed that NuBlood could taste so good. I had my doubts when you and Lafayette were taking so long, but it was clearly worth the wait." I exclaimed.

"Really?" she demands. "James said it was good, but we didn't want to only take his word for it. I'm so glad you like it…we worked really hard on this one. We figured since coffee has been a staple in human diets for the last two hundred years or more, any relatively young vampires would really miss it." I nod in agreement as I finish the rest of the coffee-flavored blood.

"It's brilliant, Sookie. You're brilliant. I envision adding this to the NuBlood that we currently sell through our McDonald's supply chain. We are definitely going to have to make some time to talk business…" I watch as Sookie's face begins to fall, "but not this week. I'll need you and your flavor samples to come out to LA, to our NuBlood facilities. We can plan something after we return from this trip." With that, her expression turns back to a hopeful and excited one.

"I hate to eat and run, but it is getting late, and I'm sure you ladies have plenty to talk about on your own." Sookie's mouth begins to pout slightly, and I can't help but to find it adorable. I walk over and pull her into another hug, kissing her softly on the top of her head. "Good night, dear one. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

"Good night, Eric." Sookie pulls away from me slightly, and with a giggle she uses the pad of her thumb to wipe the corners of my mouth. "You had a little blood mustache," she explains. I noticed her eyes are still staring at my now clean lips, when she stands up on her tip toes and places a light kiss on my lips. _Unexpected…and nice._

Realizing a bit too late what she has done, she pulls completely away and walks to the front door to allow my exit. I say my goodbye to Ella, give a nod to Sookie, and make my way outside. As I once again launch into the sky, this time it is with a lighter heart and fangy smile.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I only own my own creations…but make them play in the True Blood world.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **New Orleans – Day 2**

 **Sookie POV**

"It's time," Ella says, as I hear her set another timer for 30 minutes.

I stretch and smile as I leisurely roll onto my back, being careful to stay on my sand-free beach towel. I close my eyes reflexively, attempting to keep the blinding sun from them. I hear nothing but the calming waves of the ocean as they crash on shore, and the incessant screeching of the seagulls flying overhead. I inhale deeply, as I allow the sun to slowly warm this now exposed side of my body. I can smell the saltiness in the air, and it reminds me briefly of the scent I have always associated with Eric.

Ella had suggested we drive to Gulfport Beach, while we were eating breakfast this morning. The day was going to be sunny and warm, and the drive would take only an hour or so. I agreed immediately. As I lay here now, I am thankful I made the right decision. I haven't felt this peaceful in a long time. It's as if the sun itself is warming not only my skin, but my soul as well. Besides, the dress I plan on wearing to the Gala in a few days will look even better with my skin a little tanner than before.

I'm distracted from my thoughts as I here Ella making a disgusted sound. "What is it?" I ask immediately, concerned I have somehow upset her with one of my own errant thoughts. Having a daughter that can read your mind, can be a disadvantage at times. Sensing my concern, she replies, "It's not you. It's one of those stupid boys over there." She nods her head in the direction of a group of college students, who have been here playing and drinking all day. One of the boys is leering in our direction, with the encouragement of his friends, he starts to make his way over to us.

I had my shields up entirely, and hadn't been "listening" to anyone. Ella informs me that he is thinking that we are both "HOT!" and imagines he has some chance of talking us into a three-way with him. "Eww," Ella adds, as I watch her shiver despite the heat of the day. I laugh to myself, forgetting she has so little experience with the random thoughts and fantasies of men.

The young man, who upon further inspection is actually quite good-looking, walks up to us and extends his hand towards Ella as he introduces himself. He proceeds to invite us both to join he and his friends, after apologizing for his intrusion. His thoughts may be nasty, but he maintains a polite outward demeanor. The damage already done, Ella flatly turns the man down. He returns to his friends among laughter and ribbing.

"How did you ever do it," she questions. "How did you put up with men, or even Daddy, when they think such nasty thoughts all the time?"

"Oh honey, it's not just the men, you know that," I chuckled at her. "I just got used to blocking out what I could, and having a vampire or were around every now and then helps too."

"Is that why you had so many supernatural boyfriends before daddy?"

"Yeah, maybe. I never really thought about it. I didn't start out trying to date supernaturals, it just sorta happened. Well, except for Bill…he came after me, but you get the point."

"What about Eric?" I think I can see where this is going. "Do you think you'll get involved with him again? He is so obviously into you."

"Would it bother you if I did?" It's a question that I had been meaning to ask her, so I'm glad she brought this up.

She takes a moment to think before answering, "I don't think so. I mean yeah, will it be weird seeing you with someone other than daddy? Yes. But he's gone, and you and I both know that we may live for another hundred years or more…that's an awful long time to be alone. A vampire like Eric can be with you, no matter how long."

The truth of her words sank in. I admit I hadn't given it much thought. I'd only known about my extended lifespan since Ella was born.

We are interrupted by the timer that Ella set earlier, signaling that it is time to pack up and head back to New Orleans.

On the car ride back, I pick up the earlier conversation. "Don't you think it's a bit soon, for me to be thinking about getting into a relationship? Your daddy's only been gone a little over 6 months. I don't know if I'm ready for all that."

Ella sits a bit straighter in the passenger seat, and I can see she is switching from daughter to psychologist as she responds, "First of all, there is no specific amount of time a person needs to grieve…you and I both know that. If you feel you need more time, then that's it…take more time. But secondly, I think you're well past the "thinking about" a new relationship, you're kinda already in one."

I open my mouth to say something, but find I'm at a loss for words.

Ella's phone chirps with an incoming text, and she laughs saying, "Just to prove my point, Eric just texted, he's paid for you and me to have a Spa Day together, on the day of the Gala. The whole works!"

"He didn't have to do that," I answer. In truth, it was a very generous thing for him to do for us. Gran would be very upset with me if I wasn't gracious about it. Come to think of it, outside of the beach trip today, it's been a long time since I have given myself any kind of special treatment.

Her cell phone chirps again, and she tells me that Eric has made dinner reservations for us in the French Quarter at a Cajun restaurant. He'll pick us up at 8:00 o'clock sharp.

The look she gives me speaks volumes, but she adds, "See what I mean?"

"I'm beginning to," I think to myself, and wonder if that's such a bad thing.

 **New Orleans, Night 2**

 **Eric POV**

I rise with a smile on my face…something rare, but not unwelcome. The faintest memory of Sookie's kiss still clinging to my lips. Chaste, though it was, the mere fact that she initiated the brief moment of intimacy gives me hope. It is a testament to the monumental progress she has made over these past few months.

Perhaps that is why Ella's mention of Sookie's depression is so concerning. I remind myself, once again, that this is normal human behavior. To be alone in her family's home, with no one to share the day and nights with, and surrounded by memories of lost loved ones…it isn't hard to see how easy it would be to succumb to feelings of despair. Lafayette's assessment of Sookie's need to leave the house, appears to be spot on. Sookie needs to forget about Bon Temps, her house, her business and her loss, even if it's only for a few days.

If I had any hesitation in enlisting Ella's help before, it has all but disappeared. I am making it my mission to show Sookie all that life still has to offer. Moving on is more than just finding someone to love and spend time with. Sookie needs to remember what it means to live…to reconnect to the things that once brought her joy. I refuse to lose someone else I love because they can no longer find the joy in their existence. _I can't lose her like I lost Godric._

The girl I once knew enjoyed good food, music, books, and though she rarely was able, a good pampering. That thought has me pulling out my cell phone and calling an upscale Spa that Pam has patronized over the years. I make appointments for both Sookie and her daughter, for an all-day spa treatment on the day of the Gala. I spare no expense. The ladies will receive body wraps, facials, massages, manicures, pedicures and Sookie will have her hair and makeup done. I hang up and immediately text Ella the details. My phone vibrates in my hand as I read Ella's one-word response, "AMAZING!".

My next call is to a local restaurant in the French Quarter, famous for their Cajun cuisine. I make dinner reservations for the three of us for this evening. Unlike many other vampires, I don't mind being around human food. The thought of the enjoyment Sookie will experience from her meal, is all the encouragement I need to attend. Remembering the little moans of appreciation she makes while eating, is enough to make my pants strain in discomfort. Her passionate response to food so closely resembling her passionate response to me, once upon a time.

I once again text my partner in crime. She responds that they had held off on making dinner plans until speaking with me, so things appear to be coming together nicely. Perhaps we will take in some Jazz tonight, as well. I continue to think over any additional things I can do to make this week better for Sookie, as I shower and dress for the night. I have another meeting with the King, but was promised it will be brief. I decide to dress for my "date" tonight in jeans, t-shirt and leather jacket, knowing the King will not be offended by the casual attire.

I make my way to the throne room, check in with the King's assistant, and take a chair in the waiting area. There are magazines and New Orleans travel brochures strewn about on the side tables, undoubtedly left out for human visitors, but I begin to look through one anyway. The brochure highlights New Orleans' City Park, which contains the Art Museum and Sculpture Garden in addition to the city's Botanical Gardens. It mentions that these attractions are now kept open for visitors until 2AM, to accommodate vampire guests. With the Gala only two nights away, and this evening already planned, it makes the perfect excursion for tomorrow evening. I will run the idea past Sookie over dinner tonight. That settled, I again go into down time as I await my turn.

Nearly 20 minutes later, I am finally asked to head inside. I thank the assistant, and open the still over-sized and ornate door to the throne room. It seems the King was forced to keep up some of Sophie Anne's former opulence…and what better space to do so, than a throne room. My path is decorated with a blood red carpet over pristine white marble that leads to a three-tiered dais, with a ridiculous hand carved, gilded gold throne adoring its' center. (I know I was criticized for my throne at Fangtasia, but this is just over the top).

As if sensing my thoughts, the King shifts uncomfortably on his throne, as he motions me forward. As I walk towards the throne I notice there are four others in the room in addition to the King and myself. A young brunette with glasses, that is seated at a computer on a small desk to the side of the dais. I believe she is the King's Secretary. There is another vampire, older and darker in complexion, standing next to the desk with a stack of folders and papers. Flanking the King, just behind the throne are two of his security detail…bodyguards I have seen before. They have the look of ex-military, and I have to suppress my grin as I recall Nan Flannigan's "storm troopers" and how easily I ripped their heads off. If I truly wanted to harm the King, those two would have no chance of stopping me.

I have almost reached the front of the room when I nearly stop in my tracks. I smell Sookie! The delightful scent of sunshine and honey…but muted somehow. My eyes start scanning the room wildly, looking for any evidence of her presence. I use my vampire hearing, but detect no heartbeat in this room…meaning there is either no human or no **living** human in this space. My anger building, I maintain my eye contact with the King…while my mind is reeling. _Think Northman!_ I have done nothing to incur this monarch's wrath. The only vampires that know of Sookie and her daughter's existence are all trusted and loyal to me. _Why would they want to harm her?_ As my brain is thinking these thoughts, in a fraction of a moment, I also rationalize that Ella would have called or texted me if anything happened to her mother. _Right?_ I've reached the end of the carpet, and bow as tradition requires, as an errant thought hits me. _The bond, you idiot!_

Yes, by the gods, the bond! I can barely feel her, but she's alive and seems relaxed, almost happy. I let out an un-needed breath as I stand again before the King. That's when I notice the last occupant of the room. I don't know why I didn't before. Standing even further back on the dais, behind one of the bodyguards is a handsome vampire that was likely turned in his late twenties. He has golden hair and blue eyes…so similar to Sookie and Ella. _Odd that I would make that connection_?

I stare at the boy too long, because the King takes notice, "Welcome again, Eric! I see my progeny has garnered your attention. He is quite attractive, is he not? I had forgotten you two have not yet had the pleasure of meeting. You really must get to know one another. You will find he has much to offer." The King beckons his child to come forward, and as he does, the scent that had me going mad, begins to become stronger. _What is this? Why does he smell like Sookie?_ He has reached the side of his maker and is looking down on me, due to the height of the dais. He has the oddest expression on his face, his eyes momentarily going wild, when just as quickly his features are schooled to one of indifference. _What was that about?_

The King begins pleasantly, "Eric Northman, may I present to you my child, Hunter Savoy."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I only own my own creations…but make them play in the True Blood world.**

 **A/N: There's been a lot of questions about Hunter and Eric. In the show, they never meet, and Sookie doesn't tell Eric about him, so Eric has no idea who he is. Love the reviews...as always, you guys are awesome!**

 **Chapter 12**

 **New Orleans – Day 2 (cont.)**

 **Eric POV**

"A pleasure to meet you," I say while trying to get a read on the young vampire. His scent is clearly a mix of fairy and vampire. If I didn't know better I'd swear he was related to Sookie in some way...but all of her family, aside from her brother, are gone. He was clearly turned recently, I doubt he's been a vampire for more than a few years. More surprising is the fact that the Supernatural Council is unaware of his existence. One of the reasons I have remained so involved with them, was so I would know if any fairies became known. Sookie's safety is and will always be my priority. I don't like the fact that a fairy-vampire hybrid is in the Louisianan state court. He's too close to Sookie, and Ella, for my liking. I will need to learn more about the King's child.

My mind has wandered, and I rejoin the conversation in an attempt to wrap things up. I am anxious to see Sookie, and do not wish to miss our dinner reservation. The King is babbling something about ways NuBlood could help subsidize some of the state's continued rebuilding efforts...stating that Louisiana was one of the hardest hit states by Hep V, and therefore, it's citizens have contributed the most to the success of the company.

I intend to respond something to the effect that NuBlood is not a charity, when I have a change of heart. Suddenly, I am proposing a 1% profit share with the state, pending the California King's approval.

 _Where the hell did that come from?!_

I notice Hunter's face has taken on a rather satisfied guise, and quickly realize why I have been asked here. It was about the money the whole time. Well played. It is not often that I am manipulated in such a manor. My distraction over Sookie must be to blame. No matter. It's an inconsequential amount, and there is some truth to their argument.

"I am glad we were able to come to an agreement. If there's nothing more, I would like to take my leave." Hearing no objection, I bow and turn on my heel.

"Wait!" It is a King's command, so I stop immediately.

"Your majesty?" I respond, hoping to mask my increasing frustration.

"I had thought you'd put up more of a fight than that...is the businessman in you taming the Viking?"

My initial response is nothing more than a smirk, as I reply, "Though my battles these past few years have been in the boardroom, and with no weapons other than my intellect and wit, make no mistake, I am EVERY bit the killer I ever was." I can see from the King's expression, that my not-so-veiled threat is clear. "That being said, you made a valid point regarding the needs of your state. My company is in a position to assist. I see no point in belaboring it."

"Well, I am glad of your support. Are you sure you can't stay and celebrate with us? I have some delectable donors on staff…" the King entreats.

"As delightful as that sounds, I do have plans for this evening, and will soon be late if I don't depart." I check my watch to see the time.

With a flourish of his hand, the King pronounces, "In that case, you are dismissed."

I bow, once again, and offer my thanks. I return to my room, grabbing the keys for my car. I drive rather than fly to meet my dinner guests.

Slower than expected, I find myself being buzzed in to Ella's building, and knocking at her door. It's Sookie who answers. _By the gods._ My hand is left suspended in the air, as my body ceases all movement.

I had known from her daughter's texts that she and Sookie had gone to the oceanside today, but nothing prepared me for the vision standing in the doorway. She is positively glowing. Her sun-bleached hair gently cascading over her beautifully bronzed shoulders and down her back. My involuntary intake of breath, has my lungs filling with the subtle scents of seawater and sunshine that her body has so recently bathed in. Gods, all I want to do is grab her, kiss her, and rub myself all over her. My cock hardens at the thought, as I struggle to keep my fangs from also making their presence known.

"You are stunning," the words have left my mouth of their own volition. Before I have the chance to add to my previous statement, Sookie has launched herself towards me, enclosing her arms around my neck. My body automatically wraps itself around hers in response. She fits so well, so perfectly in my arms. I hear her slight gasp of surprise when she discovers my arousal. Afraid that she will recoil, I am pleasantly surprised when instead, she buries her face into the crook of my neck, as I hear my name escape her mouth, on a breath that has my eyes widening in astonishment.

"Oh, Sookie." I feel my body relax as the moan escapes me. The words conveying so much more than she can imagine. My heart, once again, bared to the only person in a thousand years I ever felt safe enough to do so. Can she sense it? Can she feel the depth of my love for her? I tighten my embrace just slightly, hoping she will understand. I want her. I want all of her…her friendship, her trust, her body, and her love.

That has never wavered, never changed. From the moment she gave me my memories back, I have wanted nothing less. Pam and Nora knew. They chastised me for it, but it made no difference. I have never been so sure of anything in my undead life as I am about Sookie.

She rejected me before…a product of uncertainty, confusion, and naiveté. Even though she isn't that young girl anymore, and no longer under Compton's control, has she healed enough to move on? And if she is ready to move on, can she move on with me?

"Are you guys going to just stand there all night?" Ella jokingly asks. "Don't we have reservations to keep?"

Sookie pulls herself away from me, as her face reddens. My body misses the close contact immediately. I glance over to Ella, and notice her knowing grin. Meaning there is no point in trying to hide my "excited" state. I simply take Sookie's arm and lead her and Ella to my car.

We spend the evening enjoying each other's company, once again. The ladies seem to really enjoy the Cajun restaurant, and the jazz club we go to afterwards. Ella apologizes for cutting our evening short, since she must work in the morning. I drive us all back to the apartment, and am about to kiss Sookie goodnight, when she stops me by placing her hand on my chest.

I raise one of my eyebrows indicating my confusion as she shyly requests, "Won't you come inside for a bit? Ella has to go to bed, but I was hoping you would stay so we could talk some more. I'm not ready for this night to be over just yet."

The smile on my face is all the response she needs, as I soon find myself being led by the hand to the couch we had both occupied the previous night. _I will follow you anywhere, you need only ask._

 **Sookie POV**

The ride home from the beach had given me a lot to think about. As we made our way back to New Orleans, Ella's comment kept bouncing around in my head… _you're already in a new relationship_. Am I? And to what extent? His business advice has been a god-send. His acceptance and treatment of Ella, has warmed my heart. How is it then, that I am so deep in denial of his actions towards me?

Maybe, its our past. I spent a good number of years denying that I was even attracted to Eric. I fought so hard to ignore my feelings and impulses, where he was concerned. Once we were finally together, I didn't have enough faith in him or myself to think what we had was real. I let my fear (and Bill's blood) convince me that Eric only loved me for my body and fairy blood. I stubbornly believed he was incapable of loving me.

I know now, how wrong I was. Eric has proven time and time again, how much he truly cares for me. He has saved me, protected me, comforted me, and has even been willing to die for me…these are the acts of someone who loves, deeply. I didn't let myself see it before…but I can see it now. Eric Northman is in love with me.

We've returned to Ella's apartment, and I head to the bathroom to get ready. As I step under the spray of water in the shower, my mind drifts back to the time when Eric was living with me. He was so open and honest, wearing his heart on his sleeve…is it possible that this Eric, can be that way with me? As I continue to soap my stomach and chest, I close my eyes and remember when we cleaned off together in the shower after hours of love-making. My heart begins to race and feel a pleasant warmth travel through me to my core. There's no time for anything right now, I must get ready…but it amazes me still, how just the memory of him can elicit such a physical response.

I finish my shower, hair and makeup. I select a cotton sundress with thin spaghetti straps, as I am still feeling rather "heated" from my shower. I know being around the man, himself, will do nothing to help. I look at my reflection in the mirror, and note for the first time, the smile I can't seem to keep from my face. I may physically look like I did fifteen years ago, but I don't remember ever looking this happy.

I sit in the living room, waiting for Eric's arrival. I need to speak with him, about all these revelations, and I ask Ella if she'll help me out. We agree that she'll ask to head home early due to work, leaving Eric and I some time alone together. As we finish our discussion, the buzzer goes off announcing Eric's arrival.

My palms are sweating and my stomach flipping…I'm as nervous as a teenager on a first date! Ella smiles encouragingly at me, and steps back to allow me to be the one to answer the door. By the time the first knock can be heard, I am pulling open the door, and literally throwing myself at Eric. Without hesitation, I wrap my arms around his neck, clinging to him for dear life. I relax a bit as I feel him reciprocate the gesture, and can't help but snuggle into him as I utter his name.

My heart is pounding so fast, it's causing my ears to ring. My breath hitches, as I notice something hard pressing into me. Eric still wants me. The thought ignites the heat that has been slowly simmering under the surface. For a brief time, I consider skipping dinner and allowing us to be swept away by this wave of mutual attraction and need. The sound of Eric saying my name, brings me back to the moment. His embrace tightens a bit. The tone he used and the way he is clinging to me, speaks to something much greater than mere want. It's as if he is trying to reconnect, both physically and mentally with me. This vampire, who once told me he knew nothing of love…that it was a word he didn't understand, is now trying everything he can to show how much he loves me. Overwhelmed, all I can do is return the embrace, and hope he knows what it implies.

Ella interrupts, reminding us of our dinner reservations. I reluctantly pull away from Eric, and feel the heat of my embarrassment flood my cheeks. Avoiding any further humiliation, I quickly grab Eric's arm as he turns and makes his way to his car, with Ella in tow.

We have an amazing meal in the French quarter and take in a Jazz club, as well. The three of us garner the attention of several people. In part due to folks that recognize Eric from the NuBlood commercials. However, after hearing some other thoughts, it was because they think Eric is on a date with two beautiful women. I still forget how alike in age Ella and I appear. To me, this is more of a family outing…not the assumed polyamorous adventure people think it is. When Ella and I acknowledge what we're hearing to Eric, he laughs heartedly, thinking the whole misunderstanding is hilarious. Before long, Ella and I join in the laughter as well. I guess the joke is on them.

As we pre-arranged, Ella reminds us of her need to go to sleep early for work, and we make our way back to her apartment. She quickly dismisses herself, and Eric and I find ourselves alone. He looks like he is going to leave, so I stop him, and ask if he'll stay. I grab his hand and lead him to the couch, before he has a chance to say no.

Still holding on to Eric's hand, I turn slightly to face him, "I had such a wonderful time tonight, thank you. This has been an amazing day, I haven't felt this good in a long time."

Eric nods his head, and pulling on my hand slightly, gliding over closer to me. "I'm so glad to hear it. I love seeing you so content." At that, he reaches his other hand, and slowly strokes my check. Our eyes lock onto one another's, and I see his silent question, the approval he is seeking. My answer is the closing of my eyes, and the slight parting of my lips. He spares no time, in a heartbeat, his lips are gently caressing mine. The kiss deepens as his hand travels from my cheek back into my hair. Our other hands have broken away to allow them to travel around the other.

His tongue gently probes the seam of my lips and I open my mouth further, allowing him full access. I feel myself being drawn into him, as he cradles me in his lap, and I feel the rumble of Eric's chest as he moans in response. Our tongues begin a dance that will continue for several long minutes. Soon, I have to take a breath or two, and try slowing things down, saying as much in between toe curling kisses. To emphasize my point, I push slightly against his chest. That does the trick, and we break away, leaning our foreheads together, panting slightly.

I had forgotten what an amazing kisser Eric was. He loses himself so completely into a kiss, that you have no choice but to follow. As much as I would like to continue what we've started, I know that there are some things I need to talk to him about. With that in mind, I push back a little more, and remove my hands back to my own lap.

"Eric, I really do need to talk to you. Not that I didn't enjoy what we were just doing," I add with a smile, as I see his face start to fall slightly. "I just know that if I don't stop now, I may not be able to." I watch this time as his eyebrows rise in surprise. "That's part of what I want to talk about," I finish.

"Of course. You know you can say anything to me." Eric offers.

"I know. And I want you to know that it means the world to me. You have become such an important part of my life. I told myself, after my husband died, that I would be ok on my own. And I am…for the most part. But these past months, I've been reminded how different things are when you have someone to share them with." At my admission, I began to tear up.

"Sookie," Eric starts, as he reaches over and gently wipes a tear from my cheek.

Before he can continue, I ask him to let me go on, before I lose my nerve. His nods his agreement, as I begin, "You and I have a history. And I think it's because of that history, that it is easy for me to fall into denial of what we are to each other. I had done such a good job of denying my feelings for you in the past, that it is easy for me to do that again. It took Ella pointing it out to me, to see the truth." I have to stop and take a deep breath at this point.

I reach back over to Eric and take both of his hands in mine. Looking him in the eyes, I continue, "I loved my husband. He was my partner and friend. But there were times that I found myself thinking of you…missing you. I once told you I couldn't imagine a world without you in it. Those words are as true today as they were back then." Eric blinks as the words I am saying are absorbed. "You have been the one constant I my life since I first discovered the world wasn't what I thought it was. You showed me the world through the eyes of a vampire, and opened them to so many things. You helped me discover what I was, and you made me think of my abilities as a gift, and not a curse. You have always believed in me, even when I didn't believe in myself. Most of all, you accepted me, warts and all, in a way no one else ever has."

"Sookie, I did all those things because I love you…I always have. I thought the notion of love at first sight was a stupid human belief…right up until the night you came to Fangtasia for the first time." Eric affirms. "In a thousand years, no one has ever made me feel the way that you do."

The words go straight to my heart. I feel my heart racing, and my hands begin to shake slightly. "Eric, I only recently realized the truth of my feelings for you before, as you know. And now, after everything, I find myself falling for you all over again."

I draw in a final deep breath, "Eric, I love you. And I think I'm ready to give this another try."

His lips find mine once again, as he takes hold of my face between his hands. The pressure is firm, but not unpleasant. My head begins to swim as his kiss steals the breath from me. Aware of my need to breathe, he pulls back from the kiss, and my eyes open to the look of pure joy adorning his face.

"I have waited 16 years to hear you say those words, my lover," he reveals as he lays another soft kiss on my lips, "I promise you, you will not regret it."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I only own my own creations, but make them play in the True Blood world.**

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting…busy at work and play. Still awed by your continued support of the story. Your reviews have been AMAZING! Thanks so much!**

 **Last time…** (Sookie's POV) I draw in a final deep breath, "Eric, I love you. And I think I'm ready to give this another try."

His lips find mine once again, as he takes hold of my face between his hands. The pressure is firm, but not unpleasant. My head begins to swim as his kiss steals the breath from me. Aware of my need to breathe, he pulls back from the kiss, and my eyes open to the look of pure joy adorning his face.

"I have waited 16 years to hear you say those words, my lover," he reveals as he lays another soft kiss on my lips, "I promise you, you will not regret it."

 **Chapter 13**

 **New Orleans – Day 2 (cont.)**

 **Eric POV**

Gods, I have waited so long to hear her consent. I must use all the self-restraint I possess to not grab her, rip her clothes off, and claim what is mine. My body leans in towards hers under its own volition…every cell in my undead body yearning to be closer to her.

"Oh, Sookie," the words fall from my lips as I gently brush the side of her cheek with my hand as it makes its way into her beautiful golden locks. I continue to move in closer, tilting my head to the side as my hand finds purchase at the back of her neck. Before I can close the remaining distance between us, I feel Sookie launch herself at me, crushing her lips to mine.

Her heart is beating wildly, and I can feel the jumble of her emotions through our bond. She's happy, excited, aroused, and nervous? As I continue to pour every ounce of my love and desire into the kiss, I can feel the war waging in her. I pull back to give her a chance to breathe, both figuratively and literally, as even I find myself trying to catch an unneeded breath. She keeps a hold of my upper arms and slowly inclines her forehead towards mine until they touch.

"Eric," she says, as she begins running her hands up my forearms, and around to the back of my shoulders. "I've missed this, I've missed you…so much." I watch as a tear makes its way down her face.

I pull one of her hands from behind me and bring the knuckles to my lips. "My sweet Sookie," kissing one knuckle and then the next, "I've never wanted anything in my entire existence as badly as I want you." My words seem to have an impact, as she once again, closes the gap between us and initiates another deep, sensual kiss that would bring a normal man to his knees. The hand I had cradling her neck has slowly run down her spine. As it reaches the small of her back, I quickly move her astride me on the couch.

My desire for her is very apparent, and I feel her slowly grind herself against my erection. Her previously warring emotions have now consolidated to just one…need. Her feelings are a mirror of my own, as in mere minutes I've lost all track of thought aside of how much I want this woman. Sixteen years is nothing to a vampire of my age, but it feels like an eternity to me in this moment. Our bodies seem to be reacquainting themselves, and my mind is flooded with images of our previous couplings.

Sookie takes her hand from mine and runs it up under the hem of my shirt, while continuing her assault on my mouth and tongue. There's a confidence behind her moves that was lacking when we were together before, and I find that I am enjoying it quite well. The skirt of her dress has hiked itself up around her hips as a result of her new straddling position…giving my wandering hands better access to her luscious thighs and ass. The latter now being firmly grasped. It is rewarding (if not titillating) to feel delicate silk and lace beneath my fingers…more mature under garments for a more mature Sookie. I can't help the smile that plays on my lips as I continue to kiss her breathless.

I feel Sookie unbuckle my belt and undo the button of my jeans. I could have us both naked in a blink, but I am rather enjoying her boldness. I move my mouth to her neck, and start placing wet kisses along her jugular. My fangs make their expected appearance, as I feel her tugging at the zipper of my jeans. I am treated with her moan of "Oh god, Eric," as her head slowly rolls back with her face towards the ceiling. I take the opportunity to capture her breasts in both hands as her position has thrust them out towards me. Her nipples are rock hard, and I can feel a dampness between her legs where she is rubbing her heat against me.

Sookie adjusts slightly giving her clear access to my now open fly, and I nearly draw blood as I feel her warm hand reach inside my boxers and down the full length of me. I open my eyes and gaze into hers, which have gone nearly black with lust. We begin another toe-curling kiss as I start moving the thin layer of silk to the side, readying myself to enter her. She's ready, I can tell. I can't wait any longer…

"Mom!" Ella yells. "What are you doing? You know I can **hear** everything!"

Sookie and I freeze like deer caught in headlights. I noticed the emphasis Ella placed on the word "hear" and suddenly realize that her mother must have failed to shield her thoughts from reaching Ella. I would think the whole thing quite amusing, if it weren't for the throbbing erection I was still sporting.

Clearly, we would need to pick this up another time. In a matter of seconds, I put myself and Sookie back to rights. Sookie's blush is extending from her face to past her semi-exposed breasts…and rather than be embarrassed, I can't stop from wondering just how far the blush fully extends. What can I say, I can't just turn myself off like a light switch?

"Ella, I'm so sorry. I let myself get carried away, and dropped my shields." Sookie replies miserably.

Ella, it appears is smirking a bit as she answers, "It's not that I mind what you're doing, though I'd prefer you NOT on my couch, I just don't need the instant replay running in my head. I was trying to sleep, you know."

Seeing that her daughter is not terribly upset, after all, Sookie walks over and gives her a hug. "I promise, no more intrusion tonight, baby…go back to sleep."

I take that as my cue to leave, and stand and walk to the front door. Waiting. Sookie soon joins me with a mixture of joy and embarrassment written all over her face.

"Eric, I'm so sorry. I wouldn't have… if I'd known…" I cut her off with a smile and laugh. "There's nothing to apologize to ME for…I was rather enjoying myself." At the sight of my eyebrow waggle, she finally relaxes and laughs a bit herself. With a shrug, I hear her say softly, "Me too."

After firming up our plans for the next evening, we kiss (briefly) and I return to the King's palace. It has been a very unexpected night all around. I can hardly wait to see what tomorrow has in store.

 **New Orleans – Day 3**

 **Sookie POV**

I wake up, much later than usual. I can tell Ella had left for work hours before, and I am alone in the apartment. Thoughts of last night still run through my head, and I find myself smiling widely. The scene with Ella, not withstanding, last night was game-changing.

I finally did it! I finally said "yes" to Eric. I consider pinching myself to prove that it is for real.

Me and Eric Northman? A thousand-year-old Viking vampire sex god?

No.

MY thousand-year-old Viking vampire sex god!

Oh. My. God.

He is taking me to the New Orleans Art Museum and Botanical Gardens tonight. Very public places. Perhaps that is for the best. As silly as it sounds, I'm a little nervous about being with him, physically, again. I know my body hasn't really changed all the much...and he always seemed to like my body just as it is. But I have changed. I've matured, and I've grown. Still no match to his 1000 plus years, but I'm a far cry from the young girl he once knew.

Lord knows, I want him…I mean really. Who wouldn't? No disrespect to any of my other partners, my husband included, but I've never felt the way I did when making love to Eric, with anyone else. I can't really put my finger on it, there was just something different, something more, between us. Those few days we spent during the witch's curse were extraordinary.

We talked and laughed and made love all day and all night. We gave ourselves completely to one another, in a way I never have before or since. I loved Bill, but Bill loved the southern damsel-in-distress, all human version of me. My husband, though he accepted my otherness, still failed to acknowledge me as anything but human. Eric, is the only one that loves all of what makes me who I am.

I was a fool to not see it before. But here we are. Sixteen years later, nearly half my lifetime. And I have the chance to re-open that closed off part of my heart…to the man that first opened it.

The words that once haunted me, come to mind. _Anything is possible_.

 **New Orleans – End of Day 3**

 **Eric POV**

I drive back to the King's palace after I drop Sookie off at Ella's apartment. A smile comes to my face as I think about our evening together…

Sookie and I spent the past five hours walking and talking as we explored the Art Museum and Botanical Gardens. Holding hands, stealing too brief kisses, and getting to know one another all over again. I forgot how much I enjoyed her company. Her humor, her intellect, and her zest for life…so akin to my own. Though I still believe she would make a one hell of vampire, I didn't realize until tonight, just how much being a fairy suits her.

At one point in the evening, we were walking on a path through an enclosed butterfly garden. It was beautiful. We were surrounded by trees, flowers, and water features designed to attract the creatures. As we progressed we came across a small bench, so we took a seat. We were nearly the only two people around, so I reached over and took Sookie's hands in mine. I loved the feel of our joined fingers, and I began using the pads of my thumbs to rub small patterns on her palms. I leaned in and captured her mouth with mine. The kiss deepened, and I was rewarded with a throaty moan from her. I pulled back to gaze into her eyes. I watched as they slowly grew larger, with a look of astonishment? This thought made me look away from her beautiful blue orbs, long enough to register the scene around us.

We were surrounded by dozens of wonderful winged specimens…butterflies of all colors and sizes! They were clearly drawn to Sookie, and the inherent magic she possesses. As my attention shifted around us, I noticed that some of the flowers near us, had begun to open more fully…almost as if they were in the sun. The air around us was filled with the sweetest fragrance, and I realized that it was only partially due to the vegetation. _My sweet Sookie_.

The look on Sookie's face revealed that she was just as intrigued by all this as I was. "This has never happened before, I take it?" I questioned.

"No," she replied. "But then again, I've never been around so many at once."

"Like the proverbial moth to the flame," I commented, and heard her nervous laugh in response. I felt her emotions shift to that of embarrassment.

"Sookie, my love, don't be embarrassed. Your spark is a by-product of magic and nature. You're as connected to it, as a vampire is connected to blood. It and you are remarkable." To emphasize my point, I returned my attention back to her mouth, and was rewarded once again by the sweet sounds of her taking pleasure in me. Butterflies all but forgotten, we sat on the bench and made out like a couple of hormonal teenagers. We only stopped when we were joined by a few newcomers to the conservatory.

Not wanting to keep Sookie out too late, I offered to take her back to the apartment. She and Ella have early appointments at the spa tomorrow, and I know that the gala will likely go until predawn. We ended our date and I dropped her off.

As I park my car, and walk to my room in the palace, I think about the figurative path we are now taking in our relationship. I need Sookie to see that I want her, for companionship as well as for sex. The words I spoke to her in Bill's living room still hold true…I am the same Eric that she fell in love with during the curse, and so much more. I am her business partner, her protector, and her friend. I am a vampire, a warrior, and the Eric that offered to run away with her…they're all a part of me.

She accepted that once, just as I accepted her, and that mutual acceptance led to the bond we still share. The blood tie that should have dissipated years ago, has remained intact. I never realized until now, why that might be. We accepted more than one another's blood all those years ago, and if Sookie can find it in herself to be open to it, we could be bound once again. A thought for another time, perhaps.

For now, I will go to my day death after pleasuring myself with thoughts of sweet fairy essence, warm kisses, and butterflies. _Gods, the things_ _I will do for this woman!_

 **A/N: Once again, sorry for the nearly month-long hiatus…October was an unusually busy month. There are more things to come, including the Gala (next chapter). Hope to post every week or so. Until next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I only own my own creations, but make them play in the True Blood world.**

 **A/N: Don't hate me! I know its been awhile…I can't be the ONLY one that gets overscheduled at the holidays, right? Anyway, I am sorry for the delay and hope that you all have wonderful Holidays! I also want to thank you all for your continued support of this story. For all of you who continue to read, follow and review, I can't thank you enough. A special thanks to fellow writer Asrailefay, who has been so supportive. I hope you enjoy… (you did ask Santa for lemons for Christmas, right?)**

 **Warning: Mature content – sexual content and some language**

 **Chapter 14**

 **New Orleans – Day 5**

 **Sookie POV**

I wake up to the smell of coffee, and hear Ella moving around in her kitchen. My alarm wasn't set to go off for another 20 minutes, but I am already bursting with excitement for the day to come! Eric had taken the liberty of booking Ella and I a spa package for two. And although I am fully capable of getting myself ready for tonight's Gala, I must admit the thought was kind. Ella and I have never really taken the opportunity to pamper ourselves before…at least not like this.

I head into the kitchen just in time to see Ella remove a waffle from her waffle maker. It smells divine, and I just now realize how hungry I am.

"Good morning, Mama. How did you sleep?" Ella asks. She carries a plate of golden waffles to the table, as I take a seat. "I didn't hear you come in last night."

Pouring a cup of coffee from the pot on the table, and some juice as well, I smile as I respond, "I slept wonderfully, hun. How about you?"

"Me too. Slept like the dead." Ella's face immediately begins to redden as she realizes what she said. "Oh gosh, I probably shouldn't use expressions like that…I'm sorry."

I continue buttering my waffle as I look at her with nothing but a smile. "It's ok El, I wasn't offended, and if Eric had been here, I doubt he would have been either."

I start to pour maple syrup over my impending breakfast, as I notice Ella staring open mouthed at me.

"What is it?" I inquire.

"Nothing, really. You…you just look happy," Ella responds, "I didn't realize how long its been since I've seen you smile so much."

Her statement takes me a bit off guard, but as I think about it, I find that she is right. I am happy and excited. I tell Ella as much. "I am, and I'm really excited about our Spa Day. We'll need to leave in about 15 minutes to make our way to Canal Street."

Ella smiles in return. "I can't believe we're going to the Ritz Carlton…it's so fancy." She places extra emphasis on the last word.

I respond in my best Eric Northman imitation, "You ladies deserve nothing but the very best."

Ella and I both dissolve into giggles as we finish our breakfast together. We do the dishes quickly and dress for the day. We drive to the Spa, and make it to our appointment with time to spare.

Our spa "hostess" takes us to a private room and presents us both with a flute of champagne, as she goes over our itinerary for the day. Ella and I stare across at one another as she describes the body scrub, full body massage, facial, manicure and pedicure we about to receive. Eric has also arranged for me to have my hair and makeup done…all I'll need to do is get dressed! I know my younger self would probably found some excuse to be angry at Eric for planning all this…but I have to admit, I'm REALLY looking forward to this (and I can hear Ella is too!)

We start with the full body salt and oil exfoliation scrubs. I can feel my skin coming to life as the dead cells are stripped away. The result is an all over glow I didn't know my skin was capable of. The scrub is combined with an aroma-therapy body massage. The masseuse combines just enough pressure to release tension, without making it painful. I don't think I've ever felt so relaxed in my life.

The room is filled with the most wonderful aroma, and soft classical music is playing softly in the background. We're both lying face down, and it gives me the opportunity to reflect on the past few days with Eric, without whom, none of this would even be possible.

Ella was right at breakfast. The past few days have really improved my disposition. Being with Eric makes me happy…I can't deny it. Just like I can't deny that Eric is being sincere when he says he cares about me. I may have questioned it in the past, but there's absolutely no doubt in my mind this time around.

I was a fool to ever question that a thousand-year-old vampire, man, whatever…that anyone with a thousand years of life experience would have any question about what they truly wanted. I laugh quietly to myself, as I think of how incredibly naïve I was back then. He says he knew the moment he spotted me at Fangtasia the first time. I don't know if that's true, but what I do know, is that he's here now…after 16 years. And he STILL wants ME.

If it was just about sex…well that ship sailed, as they say. And if it was just about blood…well, there's plenty of other people out there just dying to be bitten. Besides, not once in the past four days has he even mentioned my blood.

Although I don't know exactly what was happening at the Butterfly house last night, I'm pretty sure I was giving off some seriously strong fairy vibes. Eric never flinched. He wasn't tempted. Had it been Bill, I'm pretty sure I'd have been fighting him off, if I wasn't already drained dry, that is. That has to mean something, right?

I'm pulled from my thoughts as Ella and I are taken to a new room for our Ultimate Radiance and Renewal facials. I continue to think about things between Eric and I when the facialist finishes up and leads me to the next room, for our manicures and pedicures.

Once I'm comfortably seated in the whirlpool chair, soaking my feet, Ella reaches over and takes my hand in hers. "You know that daddy would be happy for you, right?"

I stammer a moment, as I wasn't expecting her question. "Where did that come from?" I ask.

Ella responds silently, that I was broadcasting again. Oh dear. Once again, I didn't realize I had dropped my shields _. "El, I'm so sorry. I guess all these months spent at the farmhouse alone, has made me careless. After all, there's no one to hear most of the time, and no one else to hear me."_ I add mentally.

"It's OK Mom, I get it. But it doesn't change the fact that what I said was true. Daddy's gone. I know you loved him."

"I always will," I cut in abruptly.

"Of course, you will. But if you can find happiness (again) with Eric, then don't you owe it to yourself to try?" Ella asks expectantly. "Daddy wouldn't want you to be sad and lonely."

"Losing your daddy is one of the hardest things I've had to live through, and I've lived through a lot, God knows." I wince a bit, knowing Gran would disapprove of me using the Lord's name. Sorry Gran, but it's true. "The funny thing is, it also showed me that I need to live in the moment more, because you just never know what tomorrow is gonna bring." I continue telepathically, _"You and me. We may live to be hundreds of years old, or, we might not. We don't know. There were things your daddy and I never got around to…and I have been thinking about that a lot these past few months. I don't want to have those kinds of regrets anymore."_

I chuckle as I add aloud, "One of my all-time favorite movies is Gone with the Wind. I've watched it a couple of dozen times, at least, as you know. One of Scarlett's most famous lines is 'I'll think about that tomorrow. Tomorrow is another day.' I lived my life by that mantra for years. Problem is, I ran out of tomorrows with your dad. I don't want to make the same mistake twice."

Ella squeezes my hand in encouragement, and jokingly replies, "Good! I hate to think you are getting all dolled up for nothing!"

We are served a light lunch while we wait for our toenail polish to dry. I have another flute of champagne, and feel the bubbles all the way down to my newly glossed toes. I am starting to feel some of my earlier excitement return, as I consider the Gala tonight. I know I should be concerned about being around so many vampires again, but all I can think about is Eric. I know with him by my side, I have nothing to fear. Besides, when I concentrate, I am able to mask my scent very effectively.

Soon, I am being escorted to the Salon, for the final phase of Spa Day. Eric insisted I allow the Salon to do my hair and makeup for tonight. Who am I to turn down such a generous offer. Ella is right beside me, helping me choose the right shades to compliment my dress. She also encourages me to wear my hair down in loose curls. I agree as I subconsciously think about keeping my neck covered in the presence of other vampires. Why invite trouble, after all?

Once I have been completely made over, we make our way back to Ella's apartment. I have an hour before Eric is scheduled to pick me up, and all I have left to do, is to slip into my dress and shoes. Once inside the apartment, I go to the room I'm staying in, and begin packing a small over night bag. Eric mentioned that the Gala may go until sunrise, and he invited me to stay with him in the Palace this evening, just in case. I pack my essentials, and a change of clothes. Moving to the closet, I pull out the garment bag that contains my dress.

I unzip the bag and hang the dress up. It doesn't look too bad; no obvious wrinkles can be seen. I grab my shoes and undergarments (which are barely anything) as I've chosen to go without a bra tonight. The low dip of the back of my dress, makes even a strapless bra an impossibility. Once I've put on everything but my dress, and added some perfume, I pull the dress on. It is a sleeveless chiffon full-length gown, in lavender. The deep v front is beaded in gold, and makes my tan pop. As good as the dress looked when I bought it, the overall effect with my skin, hair and makeup, is really something else. I barely recognize myself…but in the best way. I've managed to be surprised by how good it looks together.

I walk out to the living room, and my daughter starts beaming at me. "Wow! Mom, you look incredible. You look just like a princess or a movie star!" I blush at her remark, and thank her. I would hug her, but am afraid to do anything that will wreck the dress or my hair and makeup. I want Eric to get the full effect of what he spent his money on.

I don't have to wait long, as the now familiar buzzer goes off. Ella runs to the panel to let Eric in. I take a deep breath, as we wait for the anticipated knock on the door. Good Lord, I feel like a bride on her wedding day, and suddenly my nerves start to kick in. Not a minute has passed, when I hear the strike of Eric's knuckles. Ella pulls the door wide open, before I even have the chance to release the breath I am holding.

Then time slows down. The room, the world, everything fades away, and all I can see is him. Eric. He's standing on the other side of the threshold in a perfectly fitting black tuxedo. That long held breath is finally released in a whoosh, as my eyes travel from his head to his toes. He's absolutely gorgeous. The black tuxedo clings to his frame in the most delicious way. The patch of white shirt, brings out his blond hair and light complexion. The perfectly tied bow tie, which on some looks juvenile, looks like it was made for him. He looks like he just stepped off a billboard for some upscale men's cologne. I think I audibly gulp.

All of this pales in comparison to his eyes. From the moment the door opened, I was drawn to them. I watch as they open wider at the sight of me, and the normally oceanic blue irises become overtaken by black, as they fully dilate. His expression changing immediately from one of eagerness, to one of pure unadulterated desire.

 **Eric POV**

Nothing could have prepared me for the vision I beheld when Ella swung her door open. Sookie looks radiant. Any prior concern I had about her ability to dress for the occasion, vanishes without another thought. Her gown is exquisite…a lovely shade of lavender with stunning gold beadwork. The color accentuates her tan and her mesmerizing eyes, the beading her beautiful breasts. Her hair is down (an interesting choice) with golden ringlets cascading down her chest, back and shoulders. The overall effect is breath-taking.

"You look," I pause for effect, "absolutely stunning." I'm surprised I am able to speak the words without my fangs running out. As Pam would say, "She looks good enough to eat…double entendre intended." She would be right. I doubt there will be a vampire there tonight that won't want to devour her, looking and smelling the way that she does. I must have shown some concern on my face, as Sookie questions if there is something wrong.

I promised Sookie I would try to be more honest with her about things that may impact her safety. With that in mind, I respond, "No. There's nothing wrong per se. I didn't fully consider how attracted other vampires may be to you tonight…it worries me. At my age, most will think twice before making any _advance_ towards you. But many will not know of me. After all, I have not been a part of the Louisiana court in some time." In a lighter tone I continue, "I expect we'll just have to stay close together…all night…to be safe." I can't control the shit-eating grin that follows.

"I guess we will," Sookie adds with a twinkle in her eye.

I look over to see Ella grinning at both of us, as she utters, "Oh, hang on! I want to take your picture."

She heads into the kitchen to retrieve her phone while Sookie makes her way to my side, reaching to take my hand in hers. I can't help myself, I bend down so I can pull her scent in through my nose. Her essence is intoxicating, a heady mixture of jasmine, sea salt and Sookie's own unique fairyness. I drop a quick kiss to the top of her bare shoulder as I notice how wonderfully smooth her skin feels beneath my lips. I'd say my money was well spent, indeed.

Ella rejoins us, and instructs us to pose for the camera. After several pictures, she seems pleased with the outcome, and tells us we had better head out.

As we turn to make our way out the door, Ella calls after to thank me again for the amazing spa day. I tell her she's welcome, as I close the door behind me.

In no time at all, Sookie and I are literally walking down a red carpet at the Palace. There are limos lining the street, and paparazzi huddled together at the gates in a sea of flashing lights. It reminds me of the Hollywood events I used to attend with Olivia. None of those could begin to compare to this. Feeling Sookie's nervousness and excitement has ratcheted up my own. It doesn't hurt that we haven't let go of each other's hands since the apartment…I find the contact reassuring. I smile a genuine smile, as I lead my lover to the Gala entrance.

Sookie takes it all in as we enter the Palace's Ballroom. Once again, I am able to see Sophie Ann's influence in the décor. Rarely is this level of obscene opulence seen today. I hear Sookie's breath hitch as she looks around the room. In the middle, suspended high above the floor is an elegant crystal chandelier…nearly six-foot across at its diameter. Several smaller hanging fixtures adorn the ceiling, casting a nice warmth to the room. The walls, which were rumored to be inspired by the Hall of Mirrors in Versailles, France, have French paneling with gilded trim surrounding mirrors adorned with cherubs wielding lit sconces. The floor is an ornate patterned parquet of golden wood.

A small musical ensemble is playing dance music, the current one being a waltz. I know the dance lost popularity long before Sookie's birth, but I risk the chance that she may know the required dance steps.

"Would you care to dance?" I ask as I bring her hand to my mouth for a brief kiss.

"I'd be delighted." She answers.

I can feel the sincerity of her words, and love the southern belle side of her that seems to be coming out. I lead us to the dancefloor where we join in with the other twirling couples. With one hand at the small of her back, and my other hand loosely holding one of hers, I press Sookie to me as we take our first steps together. I'm pleasantly surprised to learn that Sookie not only knows the dance, but that she's an exceptional dancer. I know I should be using this opportunity to case the room, and discover any potential threats, but as we glide across the floor, I find myself being swept away in the moment.

I take a quick peak at Sookie's face and see nothing but pure joy. She is loving this, as much as I am loving seeing her in this rare and unguarded moment. I smile more broadly than before, as we continue to dance effortlessly with one another. If others are watching, I have no idea…my focus entirely on the woman in my arms. All too soon the song comes to an end. We continue to dance for several more songs until we eventually make our way towards the refreshments.

Once Sookie has made up a plate of food and grabbed a flute of champagne, I grab a glass of blood, and we find a place to sit. A few former associates stop to say hello, and I make a point to introduce Sookie. I want her to have some exposure in the vampire world before we attempt to sell our blood additives. I may be here by the King's insistence, but that doesn't mean I can't turn this night into a networking opportunity.

We continue to mingle and after our third round of drinks is nearly finished, I notice the King standing across the room. He's looking directly at Sookie and myself. In the next moment, I watch as he raises his hand in our direction, and motions us to join him. I expected this, and told Sookie as much on our drive over tonight. We agreed that she would try to mask her scent as much as possible, and that she would follow my lead, no matter what.

"The King has summoned us," I tell Sookie.

"Uh. O-ok." Sookie barely chokes out.

I extend my hand to her once again, and she grabs it with a little more pressure than necessary this time.

"Just relax, Sookie. Its going to be fine," I try to reassure her. "We talked about this."

"Yeah, well. Meeting vampire monarchs hasn't gone too well for me in the past…as you know. Sorry if it has me a little jumpy." She replies miserably.

"I know. But that was in the past. Things are different now. Besides, I've got you…I'll be right here by your side." I push as much courage and strength as I can through the bond as we make out way over. It seems to be working, as I feel her loosen her death grip on my hand just a bit.

"Your Majesty," I assert as I bow my head in deference.

"Eric, my friend. So glad you could join us this evening. And who might I ask is your lovely companion?" the King inquires.

"May I present Mrs. Sookie Boudreaux of Bon Temps." I provide.

"A pleasure to meet you, your majesty." Sookie offers with a small curtsy.

"Well aren't you a sweet one? Mrs. Boudreaux, was it? There's no need for such formality," the king supplies. "I have to say, the two of you on the dancefloor were a vision…quite enchanting."

I am getting a disturbing idea of where the conversation is heading. My worst fear realized as the King makes his next statement.

"Mrs. Boudreaux, if you don't mind me asking, what does your husband think of you keeping the company of a vampire?" the question is asked in a somewhat provocative tone.

I was afraid of this. Sookie, as expected, has drawn a little too much attention to herself…even with her masking her scent. I think of the best way to handle things if the King decides to push the issue. If I have to, I'll claim Sookie. There is a tie (albeit a very small one between us) and I'd rather ask for forgiveness than permission right now.

Sookie blanches a bit at his question, likely because the pain of loss if still fresh. "My husband passed away last year, so it isn't a problem." Sookie says quietly.

"Oh, my sweet thing, I am so sorry to hear that." The King is clearly trying to sound sympathetic, but I am not buying it...and neither is Sookie.

Before Sookie has the chance to reply, the King turns to me and inquires, "Tell me, Eric. You seem to hold her in high regard…but she is neither marked nor bears your scent. Are you quite attached to her?"

I feel, rather than see, Sookie tense up next to me. I squeeze her hand in response, sending calm though the tenuous bond. "Yes, I am your majesty. She is MINE."

Sookie's head snaps to the side to look at me with an eyebrow raised, as I mirror her expression in return. I can tell the words strike the same familiar chord with her, as they did for me. She turns her gaze back at the King and adds, "Yes. I am HIS." I feel her close the gap between us as she presses against my side.

We both have to fight to keep the corners of our mouths from lifting, as the Kings responds rather unhappily, "What a pity, for me."

Glancing Sookie's way, I can feel her amusement at the exchange. I can only hope that the King has been mollified. The best thing we can do is to remove Sookie from the situation. Besides, it's well past midnight and I've been looking forward to getting her alone all night.

"Yes, well…as you mentioned, Sookie does love to dance. Would you mind if we take our leave and head back out to the dancefloor?" We both wait patiently for his response.

"Yes, of course. Don't let me keep you," the King replies dryly, feigning indifference.

Relieved, I turn and take Sookie's hand back in mine, leading us back to the dancefloor. Sookie seems more than willing to follow my lead.

Once we are safely back on the dancefloor, I take Sookie into my arms. The song is a more modern love song, with a slow beat, and I relish the chance to rub up against her. She wraps her arms around my shoulders as I do the same around her waist. The height difference causes her uplifted arms to press her breasts together, and I can feel them rub my chest through the thin layer of my shirt. Looking down between us, I am gifted with the sight of the beautiful swell of her bosom. I ache at the thought of burying my face there.

Sookie seems to be reading my thoughts, though I know she cannot, as she begins blushing slightly. I had arranged to have her stay with me here in the Palace tonight, and had her things taken to my room when we arrived.

The song has ended, and I can tell Sookie is not interested in remaining for the next song. Perhaps, we can use the crowded dancefloor to mask our escape.

"Are you ready to retire for the night," I ask while making no attempt to hide my desire to leave.

"I thought you'd never ask," she replies with a lopsided grin.

We turn to make our hasty exit, and run right into the King's child. I hadn't noticed him before.

Hunter takes a step back while apologizing, "Please excuse me, are you alright?" I notice he addresses only Sookie, and his eyes never leave her face. _Not good._

Desperate to get his attention, I say, "There's no need to apologize. We weren't paying attention, please excuse us. We were just on the way out."

Sookie adds, "No harm done, after all." This seems to make him smile.

Trying to keep things light, I address him again, "How rude of me… you two have not yet been introduced. This is the King's child, Hunter Savoy." I turn towards Sookie to introduce her, when I am cut off abruptly.

"And this is Sookie Stackhouse," Hunter interjects. _How in the hell does he know that?_

"Hunter? Is it really you? Oh my god." Sookie's tone has become wrought with emotion, and I smell before I see the tears on her face. Before I can ask her what's wrong, I watch as she springs towards Hunter and envelopes him in a hug. _What the fuck?_

I'm surprised when the young progeny not only accepts but returns the hug saying, "Yes, its me."

Sookie pulls back from the hug and begins wiping the tears from her face. She catches me looking back and forth between the pair, and lays a calming hand on my arm.

"Eric, this is Hadley's son." Turning back towards Hunter, "I haven't seen him since his was a little boy."

"I has been a while." He replies. "I was actually making my way over to see Eric, I had no idea you were the one with him."

"Small world, huh?" says Sookie.

"That it is." Hunter answers, then silently, _I'd love to catch up with you, but not here and not now…perhaps tomorrow? You're staying in the palace, aren't you?_

 _Yes, I am. I'd really like to talk with you some more too._ "It was good to see you, but Eric and I were just leaving." Sookie speaks as she takes me by the arm and starts leading me away towards the exit.

I'm not sure what just happened exactly, but I am going to find out.

Our bond has sprung to life, with a myriad of emotions. The encounters with the King having affected us both. Fear. Confusion. Relief. We feel them all, but above all else…LUST.

I lead Sookie to the room I am staying in, and as we enter I turn to her and state, "Well, my lover, I must admit…you are still full of surprises."

To prove my point, Sookie kicks the door closed. Then she walks straight to me and grabs the lapels on my jacket, pulling me down to her for a crushing kiss. After all thoughts have left my brain, except the feel and taste of her mouth on mine, she breaks the kiss and takes a single step back. Her hand goes up into the air between us in a stop motion.

"Eric. I know there are several things that we need to talk about from tonight. The King. My cousin. Our business," she stops and takes a deep breath before continuing. "But you look so good, and I feel good, and being so close on the dancefloor…can we just put a pin in it all until tomorrow?"

I see a wicked gleam in her eye as she drops her hand and pleads, "Can you just take me to bed? Cause I don't think I can wait another minute…I want you."

I take one step to close the distance between us, gently grabbing her face on both sides, as I dip my head down to take her mouth. The kiss is urgent, and filled with an intensity I cannot hold back. I have been waiting for years, and I want this every bit as much as she does.

Sookie responds in kind, running her hands up my chest. I soon feel her hands sliding my jacket off my shoulders, and hear the fabric hit the floor. She makes short work of my tie and then starts on the buttons of my shirt. I help untuck it from my waistband, and she shoves the shirt to the floor as well.

Standing bare from the waist up, I feel her press herself up against me as she had while we danced earlier. I need to feel her skin against me. As we continue to savor one another's mouths, I reach to the clasp at her neck and undo the top of her dress…leaving her bare for me.

I kneel so that I can better access her breasts, and work the zipper on her dress down as I suck one of her nipples into my mouth. Her dress pools at her feet instantly, leaving her in nothing but a lacy thong and four-inch heels. I bite gently on the hardened peak, eliciting a gasp as I start flicking my tongue back and forth against her tender skin. I trail hot kisses from one nipple to the other, already hard from my attentions. I slide my hands up the back of Sookie's bare thighs, taking a hold of her ass as I slowly kiss my way down her stomach to her silky mound.

Eyes closed. I kiss her softly and then bring my fingers to the waistband, hooking my index fingers on the elastic and tugging the panties down her legs as she steps free of them. I test her slit with my tongue, tasting the wetness that is already there for me. I run my tongue up to the apex, and use my fingers now to spread her open for me.

Her hands have made their way into my hair, and she is massaging my scalp, as she pulls me in closer. My tongue continues to lick and probe until I feel her clit harden under my ministrations. I can feel Sookie's legs begin to tremble slightly, and push her legs apart just a bit more so that I can run one of my hands up her inner thigh. I drop my head for just a moment to kiss the space between her thighs, and nearly chuckle as I feel her disappointment at the loss.

I lick and nibble the area where I can hear the blood rushing through her femoral artery…wanting to taste her, but knowing to wait will make it that much sweeter. I can feel her trepidation, as she assumes the bite is coming.

Before she can fully react, I return to suckle on her clit once again, as I slide a finger inside her. Gods, she is so warm and wet…her channel squeezing my finger the moment it enters her. I curve my finger inside her, hitting the spot I remember drives her crazy. As I pump my finger and suck her nerve center, I hear Sookie moan my name in between ragged breaths. Her hands leave my hair and grasp my shoulders for support…I know that she is close.

I replace my tongue with my thumb, and use my unoccupied hand to unbutton and unzip my pants. They fall to my knees allowing my swollen cock to be free from constraint. I continue to kiss Sookie's stomach and hip, while voicing my encouragement. Her channel is tight, and her juices are starting to run down my finger.

"Cum for me Sookie." I say soothingly.

I lower my head one final time, taking her clit in between my lips, and flick it repeatedly with my tongue, increasing the speed of my inserted finger.

"Oh god. Er-ic. Yes. Yessss…anghhh." Sookie yells breathlessly as her orgasm hits her.

I feel her pulse around me, and grab hold of her hip to steady her as she rides out the aftershocks. When her breathing starts to slow a bit, I stand up removing my shoes and pants in the blink of an eye, before taking Sookie bridal style to the bed.

I lay her down on the bed beneath me, while I put most of my weight on my left side. I cradle her neck in my hand as I enter her mouth with my tongue, once again. I know she can taste herself on me, and the thought makes my already stiff cock even harder. As if reading my thoughts, Sookie takes me in her hand and begins slowly stroking me from base to tip. I feel her spread the drops of pre-cum over my head, and then her gentle tug as she pulls me towards her slightly.

"I wanna feel you inside me," she moans.

Not having to be asked twice (or at all, really) I move my body over hers as she wraps her legs around my hips, opening herself to me. I line my cock up to her opening and slowly push inside her.

I can't describe how good it feels…it's like coming home. It just feels right, somehow.

"Fuck you feel SO good, my lover."

And she does. I take a moment to let her adjust to me, but my hips start moving of their own volition. I start a slow rhythm at first…Sookie meeting me thrust for thrust. As further encouragement, I notice her assertively grab my ass, pulling me into her. With our height difference, her face is at chest level as I push into her, so I let my fangs drop as I am unable to kiss her right now.

Minutes pass as I thrust over and over, and her hold grows tighter still. The air is filled with the sounds of our joining, Sookie's breathing, and the string of words that come unbidden in my native tongue.

I can feel Sookie growing slick and tight around me, and know that when I cum I will take her with me. I'm so close, I can feel the tightness growing in my gut, my ass flexed and legs rigid…just a few more pumps…

Like the wave of an ocean, we are taken for a ride, one that neither of us can control. I feel her dig her nails into me as I hear her pull in another ragged breath, and I feel her squeeze down on me, milking me. My cock responds, erupting inside her, filling her with its seed. We may both have said the other's name, I'm unsure. My brain has lost its ability to process any rational thought.

As we both come down from the orgasmic high, I roll off to her side and pull her into my chest.

"That was…just…wow." Sookie whispers as she looks shyly up in to my eyes. "Was that ok for you?"

"Sookie. How can you even ask that?" I question. "It was wonderful. YOU are wonderful. There is NO ONE I would rather be with than you." Pulling her just a bit tighter against me, "You are perfect for me."

"Thank you, Eric. I know it's silly, but it has been a while, and I just worried…" she didn't finish because I began kissing her with every ounce of love I could muster. The kiss deepened, and I felt her accept my words and the feelings behind them.

Then, in yet another surprise, Sookie rolled me on my back and straddled me. Thank the gods for vampire stamina (and refractory period), as I watch her rise up on her knees while taking me in her hand, guiding me back inside her.

Yes, I think to myself as she rides us both to completion…she IS perfect for me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I only own my own creations but make them play in the True Blood world.**

 **A/N: Can't apologize enough for the unexpected hiatus. Life happened. But have an extra long lemony chapter to make up for it, before heading into more story development. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 15 (M rated – sexual content and language)**

 **Sookie POV**

I can feel a slickness as my arm slowly pulls its way down the sculpted chest it's resting upon. Though my eyes are closed, I can sense the light as it drifts into the room through the window's thin drapes. Not a harsh light, just the early pre-dawn glow of soft pastels.

Morning is coming.

Did we really stay up all night?

The thought simultaneously alarms and amuses me. I know that I was the one that had initiated things last night, but I never dreamed it would turn into a marathon of sex. Like a virtual sexual camel, the orgasms I had been denied since my husband's passing, stored all this time, were more than willing to make a triumphant escape.

I tremble as images of our previous night come unbidden to my mind's eye.

I reflect with fondness on the incredible chemistry Eric and I shared all those years ago. I think we are both somewhat surprised at how easily it all came back to us…almost as if our bodies remembered one another.

The night was about more than just the physical act of love making, it was a reconnecting of body and spirit. As much as Eric traced and caressed every curve of my body and expanse of my skin, he never stopped talking to me. Words of praise, encouragement and light-hearted teasing brought smiles and laughter to us both. I had forgotten just how much "fun" Eric could be.

As if he could sense my thoughts, I feel the slight rumble of Eric's chest as he laughs quietly.

"Good morning, my lover," he croons as he grabs for the hand I am trying to remove from his chest. In the next moment that hand is brought to his lips, as they graze across my knuckles. "So soft," as he presses more kisses, and "so lovely," he whispers as I watch his eyes rake over my body.

I can't help the snort that escapes at his words, since I feel anything but. My once beautiful hair do is a tangled mess, my makeup probably looks like a deranged clown, and my body is glistening with sweat and the evidence of our repeated joining. In a word, I look and feel gross, but in the best possible way.

In a half-hearted attempt to leave the bed, I soon find myself wrapped in the steel-like grip of the vampire behind me. Eric drags me and pulls me back into the bed until I am resting against his torso. His mouth immediately attaches to the pulse point on the side of my neck, and I feel his blunt human teeth nibbling lightly at the skin. I realize with a start that he hasn't bitten me, not once, this entire time. In fact, he hasn't even brought it up. _I wonder why? More important though, why am I disappointed?_

What a hypocrite I've become! After all the righteous indignation I felt towards Bill, Russell and even Eric in the past over them "fang raping" me, now I find myself disillusioned because Eric didn't even try? Before I can think too much about it, however, I once again find myself drifting off in the arms of my long-lost love.

Waking a short while later, I'm uncertain when our post coital cuddling turned into Eric being out for the day. I find that I am laying under the dead weight of his arm and leg…if you'll pardon the pun. It is a little disconcerting to me, as I'd grown accustomed to sharing a bed with a warm-blooded man for several years. I forgot the eerie stillness that comes with a vampire's day rest. I stop myself from thinking of Eric as a corpse, since an awake Eric is the polar opposite. However, I'd be lying if I didn't admit to being just a little bit "weirded out".

 _You can do this Stackhouse! This is Eric after all._

Shaking off the fear and doubt that threaten to destroy my mood, I wiggle my way out of Eric's embrace, and bee-line it to the bathroom. I badly need to relieve myself. Once that is done, I feel the oversize tub beckoning me to its welcoming depth and promise of warm, bubbly goodness. After the tub is filling and the bath beads are added, I walk over to the mirror.

It's about as bad as I expected. The cringe on my face does nothing to improve the image of the wild woman staring back at me. Love bites. I spy for the first time the slight bruising that peppers my skin from ardent kisses and a vampire that has a bit of an oral fixation. He may not have pierced my skin with his fangs, but he suckled hard enough to leave marks. Too bad the King can't see me now…there would be no mistake that I DO belong to Eric.

 _Did I just think that?_

Before I can think too much about that errant thought, I sink into the warm bath water as a moan escapes my lips. Luxuriating in its liquid embrace, I search for and press the Jacuzzi button. I am immediately rewarded when tiny bubbles start surrounding my love worn body.

I may not be aging, but my body still feels the after-effects of the extensive work out from the night before. Muscles tired and achy from over use. Skin tender from so much love and attention. A pleasurable soreness that reminds me of what it feels like to surround and accept him. _Okay, so maybe a bit of pain as well. Ouch._ All I know is the water feels amazing, and I surrender to its magic.

Too soon, the water begins to cool, and the skin on my fingertips and toes start to pucker. My stomach is growling, so it's probably for the best. I wrap up in a fluffy towel as I exit the tub and make my way back to the bedroom.

Eric is in the exact position I left him in. It would be so easy to sneak my way back into his arms, but I really need to get something to eat first.

Somewhere in the midst of our evening, Eric mentioned the palace has staff to cater to humans during the daytime. He felt very strongly about me staying in our room until he rises, but said that room service is always available. A quick call to place my order, and I'm indulging in a delicious soup and sandwich in no time at all.

After setting my dirty plates in the hallway, as I was instructed to, I start snooping around the suite. There's a large flat screen smart TV, so I can pretty much access any book, music, video game, movie or TV show I want. There's a couch and chair setup near the TV, so I opt for the comfier of the two…the couch. I'm still wrapped in nothing but a towel, but figure there's no one else here that's gonna mind.

I flip through some recent movie releases, not finding anything of interest. Music doesn't seem like a good choice, since I don't have anything else to do while it's playing. I switch over to broadcast television, thinking if I can't find anything to watch, I will simply choose an e-book instead.

The default channel is a vampire network…no surprise there. To my delight, however, they're playing old reruns of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. This is the one where everyone forgets who they are due to a spell cast by Willow, and they all wake up at the magic shop trying to figure it out. I laugh out loud as Spike figures out he's British and his name is Randy.

Spike was always my favorite character. The black leather wearing platinum blond, blue eyed, sexy yet snarky (in a totally lovable way) vampire…kinda sounds a bit like someone else I know. Huh. I had never made that connection before. Though I'm quite sure Eric would deny having anything in common with the fictitious vampire, I can't help but see some fundamental similarities.

Both of them have a great capacity for love, and as art so often imitates life, both have found their heart's desire in a (super) human woman. Ok, so I'm not a supernatural vampire slayer…but I am supernatural, and I have slayed a few vampires.

Once again, my thoughts are distracted when the end of the episode shows Spike and Buffy kissing, while Michelle Branch sings "Goodbye to you". I always loved that part because I felt they belonged together.

I continue watching the next two episodes and watch as Buffy and Spike spend their first night together, having building destroying sex. I gotta say, I can relate a bit more than I would like to admit. Last night, the entire Palace could've fallen down around Eric and I, and I would barely have noticed. We may not have broken furniture or walls (thank goodness) but we did spend the entire night giving in to passion and comfort and love. To quote Spike, "It was a bloody revelation."

Between the show, and my recollections, I find myself dropping my towel, and snuggling back into Eric's body. I just have the overwhelming need to feel him…skin on skin. I push my way back towards his chest and stop once we are pressed together fully. His scent drifts into my nose, and I relish the oceanic saltiness that is unique to him. It's such a simple thing, but to be in his arms like this, gives me a feeling of peace I haven't felt in so long.

As I lay there, looking up at the ceiling, the memory of laying in Gran's bed with a warm fire comes to my mind. It was the moment Eric offered to run away with me, leaving his world and even his memories behind. His sincerity broke my heart. As much as I wanted to run away and never look back, I knew we couldn't. Is it possible we're getting another chance? Do I dare let myself dream of a life, a future on our own terms, with Eric?

Only the struggle to keep my eyes open alerts me to just how truly exhausted I am. Unwilling to put up a fight, I quickly succumb to the pull of sleep once more.

 **Eric POV**

I wake slowly, to the smell of sunlight, even though I know inherently the sun has just dipped below the horizon. A smile I cannot prevent makes its way across my otherwise relaxed expression...my little fairy is pressed naked against me. Much as I had all those years ago, I roll over and press my cheek to her breast, curling around her torso as she slides gently on to her back. She has not woken, and I as I lie there motionless, her steady heartbeat begins to feel like it is my own.

What is it about this woman that makes me feel so human?

To say that being intimate with Sookie again was good, would be perhaps the biggest understatement of my undead life. It was exquisite, and all the more because for the first time we were truly together. No spells, memory loss or thoughts of lovers past to come between us. For better or worse, it was the "real" Eric Northman that made love to her all night

The small tie I have with Sookie assures me that she let her guard down as well. She is not the innocent virginal girl that walked into my bar. She has grown into the amazing woman she is today…fairy and human living in harmony. I always knew I would like fairy Sookie. Last night confirms it.

My thoughts continue to drift as my free hand begins tracing the contours of her body. She smells of bath salts and shampoo, so she obviously bathed during my day rest. I tentatively play with the soft hair that covers the juncture of her thighs, and without thought, begin to dip my fingers down her folds.

I may have spent the better part of the past day indulging in various sexual acts with her, but it is never enough. She draws me to her like a moth to a flame, and I never feel fully satisfied until I feel myself buried deep inside her.

I need her NOW.

To my extreme pleasure, I find that she is wet and responsive, though she seems to still be asleep. I turn my head slightly, to take one of her hardened nipples in to my mouth. Flicking and licking it until it stands rigidly on its own. Sliding my leg over her hip and in between the slight part of her legs, she opens herself to me further as my second leg joins the first.

Looking down, I see my straining cock hovering over her entrance. Hesitating only long enough to assure myself she won't mind being woken up this way, I press my hips forward sliding into her waiting channel.

 _Valhalla._

It is difficult at times like this not to think that she was made for me…because I can't fucking think that there could possible be anyone else that could ever feel this good…EVER. I've had thousands of partners (women and men) in my lifetime, and no one can hold a candle to Sookie.

Gods, I want to bite her so bad, just the thought has my fangs running out. But that I will only do consensually. She must understand that I want so much more than just her blood. I want her to believe she means more to me than the sum of her parts…faith that I am attracted to her as a person, not her "irresistible" blood.

The gentle rhythm of my strokes has been waking Sookie up in more ways than one. I watch her eyelids flutter open with a look of surprise, followed by the parting of her lips and the same eyelids slowly closing again for a reason other than sleepiness.

Her arms snake around my neck and I feel her arching her back under me. Her hot breath blows against my chest, urging my body to increase its pace.

As I speed up the pulsing of my hips, Sookie runs her hands down my back and over the roundness of my ass cheeks. I feel as she grabs tighter with her fingers, as if trying to pull me inside her ever deeper. I am helpless to deny her. Our bodies both working of their own accord…desperately seeking its missing half. Ever since our blood exchange, there's an undercurrent to physical joining that was never present before. Something I want to ask Sookie about, but clearly not now.

Her stamina is surprising, far superior to a regular human. I can only think I have fairy Sookie to thank…and thank her I will…repeatedly.

Her breath has become more of a series of pants, with my name coming out as a sweet moan from time to time. It's like music to my ears. I never want to stop hearing her say my name like that.

Sookie's hips are now meeting mine thrust for thrust. I can tell she's getting close…just the thought brings me to the brink myself, knowing if I set her off, her squeezing walls will bring me off with her.

My eyes have closed as I throw my head back. The pace we have maintained is turning frenzied, and as our orgasms mutually build, I feel the heat between us grow.

"Fuck Sookie, you're so hot," the words slip out unexpectantly. "Come for me my lover."

Her answer is something that sounds like, "You. Good. Mine." At the last word I hear her mouth let out a strangled "Eric", erupting from her throat as she crests the wave of her climax. Hearing and feeling her come around me brings my own release, and I thrust a few final times as I ejaculate deep inside her. Just as I am about to roll to her side she surprises me by bringing her hands to my face and pulling me to her mouth for a toe curling kiss.

"Sookie?" I ask after she pulls away.

"Bite me," she responds. "Eric, I want you to have my blood again."

"Are you sure?" I question, though on the inside I'm silently rejoicing.

"Yes, I've been thinking about this all day. I'm not doing this impulsively," she replies.

"I agree, but on one condition." Here is the opportunity I have been waiting for. So here goes nothing, "I would like you to take some of my blood as well."

The old Sookie would have immediately and stubbornly refused my request, but as a testament to her maturity, Sookie agrees. I'm not sure which of us is more shocked.

Before she has a chance to change her mind, I roll off her and sit up against the headboard. Quickly reaching over and picking up Sookie until I have her straddling my waist, sitting us face to face, I look her in the eyes.

"Before we do this, and I want you to know that I want to do this more than you could possibly know, I need to explain what this will mean to us going forward." I begin. "When we exchanged blood before, during the curse, I initiated it on gut instinct not realizing the ramifications. When a vampire and human **mutually** exchange blood, it forms a bond."

"Well yeah, that happened before, but it faded," Sookie says with a confused look on her face.

I respond, "Not exactly. When we had each other's blood in Dallas, that formed a tie. A tie is temporary. The exchange was never mutual. Blood bonds, especially after the second or third time, become deeper and eventually they become permanent." I take a moment to gauge her reaction, and continue, "The bond we made during my curse never faded…for me."

"What?" she chokes out. "All these years, you could still feel me? My emotions? My feelings? Eric. Oh my god. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Don't be upset, it wasn't that bad…I got rather used to being able to feel you all these years…it filled the hole left when I lost Godric and Nora. It made me feel less alone. I came to cherish it." I stroke a finger down her check and pull her in for a quick kiss. "But its why I wanted you to know that exchanging blood again will be a second exchange, and as such, will affect you much more than the first." I add, "I honestly don't know why the bond remained intact as it did…it shouldn't have lasted this long."

She nods as she adds, "I had no idea. Its funny though, now that you mention it. I would occasionally get thoughts of you that would pop up in my mind at he oddest times…no rhyme or reason to it. And every time, I always seemed to sense how you were feeling. I just thought it was my over active imagination. I guess it really was you!"

She places her hands on my shoulders and states, "This changes nothing. I still want to do the exchange. And Eric, thank you for your honesty, it means a lot to me."

With that I bring my hand to my fanged mouth, just like that day in the cubby, biting deep into my own palm. As Sookie brings my bleeding appendage to her luscious lips, I lean forward in to the crook of her neck and slide my fangs into her pulsing jugular.

Many things happen simultaneously. First, the unparalleled honey ambrosia that is Sookie's blood hits my tongue and it feels like coming home. In that same moment I feel the ever-present bond to Sookie literally come back to life, as Sookie's emotions come barreling into me…the primary one being astonishment, as she comes to grips with feeling me in response. My eyes open as I prepare to pull away, and it is my turn to be shocked as I notice that Sookie is glowing!

Her neck is iridescent where I am pulling her life's essence into me. I pull my fangs out to see that my hand is glowing too, as she pulls another mouthful of my blood. _What the fuck?_

Just as I am about to say something, Sookie breaks away from my hand, and opens her eyes too seeing the ethereal glow encompassing my hand.

"Cheese and rice! Is THAT supposed to happen?" she squeals.

"I have no idea; your neck is glowing too. I've never seen anything like this before." I answer.

Before either of us can become too unhinged by this latest development, the glowing starts to fade away completely.

"Oookay, so that happened." Sookie drawls. "I'd ask if you're as confused as I am, but I can tell that you are. Eric, not to state the obvious, but I can feel you…I mean, really FEEL you. This is incredible!"

"I'll contact Dr. Ludwig, to see if she has any insight. But you're right, the bond can be useful," I admit, "It's not exactly telepathic, but it is way for me to get some insight into what you really feel about things…and it works both ways." I take her hands from my shoulders and squeeze them slightly. "Sookie, you'll never have need to doubt how I feel about you, ever again. It won't be like before."

Sookie cast her eyes down, avoiding my gaze. Lifting her chin back up, I ask. "What is it?"

"I was just thinking that it shouldn't take a bond for me to be secure in your feelings towards me. I was so naïve and dumb before, I honestly don't know how you can still love me after everything I put you through," she sighs.

"Don't you see Sookie, the very best things in this life are the ones that you fight the hardest for. It may not have been easy, but despite everything we are here. I never gave up on you, not in Dallas, not when you were taken to Fairy, and certainly not now. I always believed we would end up together. You are mine, Sookie. You were the moment I first laid eyes on you."

I thought for a moment she might start to cry, as unshed tears filled her eyes, but instead, she crushed her mouth to mine while running her hands through my hair. Kissing until she had to break for air, she shook her head and began, "Thank you for never giving up on me. You're the only one, besides my Gran, who never lost faith in me. More importantly, you accept me for who I am, ALL of who I am. Even Gran and my husband struggled with that from time to time…not wanting to acknowledge my "otherness". I feel like for the first time in my life I am free to be myself, do you have any idea what that means to me?"

With my signature cocky grin, I reply, "I'm getting a pretty good idea right now (as I tap the side of my temple). But I'm doing no more than you are doing for me. I'm no saint, you of all people know that, and yet you still let me into your heart. The monster, the man, you accept them both. We really do make quite the pair, don't you think?"

The mood is interrupted by the sound of Sookie's growling stomach. As she blushes in embarrassment, I laugh as I suggest we get cleaned up and go out for dinner. After a rather long shower together and hasty dressing, we head out into the New Orleans' night. We still have more to discuss about our newly formed bond, and whatever the hell that glowing was, but for the next few hours, we are just going to enjoy being together.

Which we did. Neither of us noticing the vampire that was following our every movement.

 **A/N: Again, must apologize for the long wait. Already started the next chapter and I am hoping to get it out in the next week or so. Thanks for your continued support and as always, thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I only own my own creations, but make them play in the True Blood world.**

 **A/N: I honestly hoped to have this chapter done weeks ago. I have only myself to blame. My muse was blocked…the result of watching "Big Little Lies" on HBO. Great show. Alexander Skarsgard did such an amazing job being a truly TERRIBLE person, that it was all I could think about when I tried to get back into the Eric Northman headspace…and everything sounded wrong. Luckily, I overcame it, and have (hopefully) gotten this story back on course. Thanks again for hanging in there with me.**

 **Warning: This chapter contains adult language.** _Any italics is telepathic communication._

 **Chapter 16**

 **New Orleans – Day 6 (cont)**

 **Eric POV**

As dinner was finishing and I convinced Sookie to have her dessert wrapped up, I notice that we are being watched. My complete preoccupation with the woman beside me, had prevented me from registering anything before. How careless of me. Her safety is paramount.

Not wishing to alarm her, I lewdly suggest that we return to the palace so that she can enjoy her "dessert". My intention is two-fold: I want to get her back to the relative safety of the Palace and I truly desire having her all to myself again. Just the thought of being buried deep within her, has my cock straining in its cloth confines. After all, there is no safer place for her to be than with me…so why not take advantage of the situation?

With the bill paid and dessert in hand, we walk out the side exit of the restaurant which conveniently places us in an alley way. From there, I swoop her up bridal style and take to the sky. If someone is following us, they won't be able to now. I smirk at the thought.

"You are incorrigible!" She laughs as she takes in my expression. "You're so sure I'm going to just let you take me back to bed?" I might think she is actually upset if not for the adorable blush that is slowly spreading across her face.

"Yes. To both," I respond, and add an eyebrow wiggle for emphasis. "Can you really blame me for not wanting to waste another minute without ravaging your exquisite body? Sookie, I waited for you, for years, and I am not letting anything stand between us now."

A genuine smile spreads across her face as she replies, "When you say such sweet things, how can a girl like me resist? You're really quite charming when you want to be, you know?"

"Well, it certainly took you long enough to appreciate my…charisma," I say in what I hope she realizes is a joking manner.

Complete with an exaggerated eye roll she counters, "And there he is again…the egotistical vampire of old. That'll teach me to give you any form of compliment."

I laugh out loud as we land on the balcony of our Palace suite. Letting her body slide down mine so she is sure to feel my obvious arousal, I add, "You know I have always preferred actions to words…let me show you just how charming I can be."

Sookie simultaneously grabs my hand and spins to make her way inside, with me just behind her. It is our close proximity that causes me to run right into the back of her as she stops short. My eyes dart to the center of our room to the figure standing before us.

"Hunter!" She exclaims as her free hand covers her heart involuntarily.

Without waiting for his response, and while vamping protectively in front of Sookie I add, "What is the meaning of this? Why are you here… in our room? Did the King send you?" What can I say, subtlety is not my strong suit, and I don't want to waste any more time than necessary. This is my last night with her, and I'll not have it ruined by the king's errand boy.

"Whoa. Hold on a second." Hunter responds with hands outstretched. "I didn't mean to startle you. I was just hoping to speak to you both without an audience, if you get my drift." _Sookie, you MUST listen to me, I'm here for you, not the King. I'm putting myself if grave danger just by coming here._

"He's telling the truth, Eric. Whatever it is, he doesn't want the King to know he is here."

"Oh really, and what could you possibly want to hide from your King that involves us?" I ask. Family or not, I don't like the idea of her getting dragged back into vampire bullshit. I knew it was a risk bringing her here, but I was too determined to spend more time with her, so I took the chance. I can only hope that she isn't the one that will pay the price for my short-sightedness.

"Well, it involves Sookie, mostly. Her visit here has not gone unnoticed… the king has her on his radar. Any human capable of capturing the attention of the infamous Eric Northman, is one the King would like to get close too as well." Hunter continues despite the matching looks of disgust we are displaying. "Claiming Sookie at the Gala was a good move, but not one that will dissuade him for long. It was clear you two had not consummated your relationship…but I can tell that is no longer the case."

 _Gross. Could you not with the vampire smelling thing, please._ "It is true, our relationship status has changed, somewhat. But what is it you're trying to tell us? Is the King an actual threat?" she questions.

"I don't think he needs to be, that's why I am here," he continues, "if you leave tonight, Sookie, and if Eric makes a show of leaving empty-handed as it were, on his way back to LA, the king may think twice before pursuing you." _He has to believe you hold no interest from Northman. He only wants what other people have._

"It would be best if Eric stays out of Louisiana for a while, just to be safe," he adds hastily.

A growl erupts from my throat before I can hold it back. Needless to say, the idea of leaving Sookie alone in Louisiana and unprotected is simply unacceptable. However, there is some sense in what the young man is saying.

"Excuse me for interrupting but if I am understanding you correctly, you want us to get Sookie out of New Orleans tonight, and then convince the King she means nothing to me…is that about it?" I snark. "You think that will keep her from the King's clutches?"

"Yes. Pretty much," Hunter shrugs. Truly the sign of a young and inexperienced vampire, in more ways than one.

"Eric be nice," she says before I have a chance to give the fledgling my two cents. She knows me well, and perhaps can feel my increasing anger through our bond.

After a nod in her direction, I begin as cordially as I can, "Your concern is not without merit. I noticed earlier tonight that we were being watched. I assumed it was on the behest of the King…and now I know for sure."

"What?!" Sookie exclaims. "Eric, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to upset you and ruin the rest of our evening. Though perhaps the point is now moot."

The look she is giving me speaks volumes, but I can feel her irritation just as clearly. In an effort to keep this conversation on task, I begin again, "As I was saying, the threat is quite real. The idea that she should leave post haste is a good one, as is your assumption that my lack of appeared interest in her will temper the King's desire. If I am to go back to LA for some time, I will not do so without adding some additional security in Bon Temps." I raise my palm to Sookie before she can begin to utter the argument I know will be forthcoming.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Before you start to argue, let me finish…please," the last part added for my own protection from her ire. "I only suggest adding a daytime and nighttime guard, outside, and only as a precaution. This should in no way encroach upon your day-to-day activities. Wouldn't you agree?"

Her hesitation tells me she is at least thinking it over, and I am completely floored when she agrees, without protest! Who is this woman? And what has she done with my former lover?

"Good. The guard is something I had been considering from a business perspective, anyway. Our joint venture may garner attention before its official launch, so the guards can protect from corporate espionage, at the very least." I explain.

"I hadn't even thought of that," she utters, "do you really think someone would try to steal our ideas?"

"It's always a possibility. So, guards it is then, yes?"

"Yes."

"Hunter," I address him while walking over to shake his hand, "I appreciate the heads up, and am in your debt. Thank you."

"No need to thank me, Sookie is my family. I may be vampire but that still means something to me," he replies.

"Well, it means something to me too, that's for sure," she responds as she crushes him in a hug. "Guess I better get busy packing my things." _It was so good to see you. Try not to be a stranger, you hear?_

"Good bye, Sookie. Eric. Safe travels." _Oh, you'll see me again. You can count on it._

In the blink of an eye Hunter was gone. Sookie began packing. I started texting instructions to my security team to get guards in place in Bon Temps effective immediately.

I also called in a favor and asked a witch I have on retainer in California to come and set up protective wards around Sookie's home. My past experience with witches having not been the best, no one would ever expect me to ally myself with one…advantage me. As I was about to mentally pat myself on the back for my strategic acumen, I felt a sudden sadness coming from her.

"Lover, what is it?"

"Nothing, really."

I moved in front her, taking her chin in my hand and tilting her face up to meet mine. "All the more reason to share what it is." I dipped down and placed a quick kiss upon her lips. At the finish I ended up resting my forehead against hers. I rubbed my hands up and down her arms for encouragement.

"It's just that here we are, back in each other's lives…for no more than a week mind you, and the drama has started…it's like Sophie Ann all over again! Security guards are just the beginning, I know you, you won't stop there. And I know it's to keep me safe, which I why I'm going along with it. But this week with you has been magical, and I had thought that we could finally just be together without all the hassle. But here I am, leaving town in the middle of the night…a night which was supposed to spent alone with you doing unspeakable things…because of another threat on my life. And I have to leave with barely a goodbye for Ella…and I just found my nephew, who is also a vampire, and works for a King, who surprise, surprise, wants to make me "HIS" like I'm some piece of property. Plus, I just realized that you're going back to California, and I just got used to being around you again…and we don't know what the glowy thingy is between us…and we haven't completed our bond…and…" She finally stops her rant to take a breath.

"That's a whole lot of **nothing** , Sookie."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm glad you opened up to me, though I must admit I didn't pay attention much after the unspeakable things line."

"Really?"

I chuckle, "No, not really. I heard every word. And I promise you we will work through ALL of this…together. You have to trust me."

"I do trust you. With my life and with my heart. Never doubt that."

My response is another dip down to her soft pliant mouth. I can't stop the urge to kiss her, to feel her open to me as my tongue slides between her waiting lips. The kiss is passionate but in it is conveyed the depth of my love for her. I give her pleasure as much as I take pleasure from her. We are in this together, and by the gods, no King is going to come between us. I know Sookie fears that this is like Sophie Ann or Russell, but it is not. The vampire world has changed irrevocably over the past two decades. No vampire, not even a monarch, can take a human against their will. If the King makes a move towards her, I will make sure it's his last. Bloodshed won't even be necessary. Though I do occasionally miss my enforcer days, with one phone call to the Supernatural Council I can make the Louisiana King wish for the final death compared to the shitstorm that they can rain down upon him. Hell, if he pisses me off tomorrow, I may just do it anyway, for spite…he did ruin our last night together after all.

With my thoughts running away from me, I failed to notice her struggling to break free from the now extremely long kiss. Releasing her immediately I tried my best to look apologetic, even though I was anything but. I loved kissing this woman.

"I love you." The words come so easily to me now, and it pleases me to hear her reply in kind.

"Are you ready to go?" I ask, "I can get you back to Ella's in no time. Why don't you text her that we are on our way?"

She sends her daughter the text as we take to the sky once again. I try to memorize the feel of her pressed against me as the wind whips around us. I find that I rather enjoy flying with her.

Ella is waiting for us when we finally arrive. She has the rest of her mother's things packed up and has made some coffee for the road. They share a somewhat tearful goodbye, and I walk Sookie to her car. She departs among more shared kisses and promises to check in every few hours, until she is home safe. The drive should take about five hours, and she promises to stop if she gets too tired.

I plan to spend the time she is driving to pack my own things and to prepare the "act" I will be putting on for the King. It is imperative that he believe me.

 **New Orleans, The Palace the Next Day**

"Ah, Mister Northman. Hunter here tells me that you will be leaving us today. Is this true?" the King inquires.

"Yes. Your majesty. I have spent too much time away from my business as it is. I am sure that you, of all people, can understand." I try to make it sound as convincing as possible, when I really just want to walk up to the condescending asshole and rip his head from his fucking body. Sookie is safely back in Bon Temps and my guard is in place. The witch will be arriving soon, and the wards will be in place as well. Time to lay it on thick.

"So, if there is nothing else your majesty, I will be on my way." I add a slight bow of my head for effect. Monarchs always get off on that shit.

"Out of curiosity, Eric, are you traveling alone?" he asks.

"Yes."

"I have to say I am a bit surprised. What happened to your lovely dance partner from the Gala? Bored of her so soon?" I can actually feel his eyes bore into me as he waits for my response.

"Oh, the blond? She served her purpose well. She was an entertaining companion for a few days, nothing more. Besides, there are plenty of fish in the sea, as they say. Why do you ask?" I know he will never tell the truth, but it can't hurt to try.

"No particular reason. I had thought I might like to get to know your human better, but I see now, there seems no point to it. I wish you safe travels. Until next we meet." With a flourish of his hand, I have been dismissed. Not a moment too soon. I'm not sure how much longer I can keep up the charade.

In mere moments, the King, the Palace and New Orleans are behind me. My car is heading to the airfield where Pam's jet will take me back to California. I am looking forward to getting back to my life there, but I can't stop thinking of Sookie. Our reunion was everything I had hoped it would be. I meant what I said to her…we will get through whatever this life throws at us…together.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I only own my own creations but make them play in the True Blood world.**

 **A/N: I know its been awhile…but trust me when I say I will never give up on this story. We're over half way, and there's so much still to come! To (hopefully) make up for the long wait, here's an extra long chapter. As always, huge thanks to all of you who have stuck with the story, and to all of you new followers too! Love the feedback! Remember story is rated M for mature content.**

 **Chapter 17**

 **LA – Eric's office**

 **Eric POV**

(A male voice comes through the intercom) "Mr. Northman. I have a Mrs. Boudreaux, on the line. She says it is a personal matter. I can get rid of her if you like." I can sense my assistant's over-protectiveness. It is one of the reasons I am grateful I hired him. However, blocking calls from Sookie will not do.

"No, Andrew. That is not necessary. In future, any calls from Mrs. Boudreaux are to be put straight through. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Thank you, Andrew." With that exchange finished, I hear Sookie's voice come through my earpiece.

"Hello, Lover. What a pleasure it is to hear your voice," I purr.

"No need to lay it on so thick, Eric. After all, we have spoken every day since New Orleans and I'll be seeing you later tonight, right?" she asks with a hint of humor in her tone.

"Wild horses could not keep me away…it has been far too long already."

"It's only been two weeks, you big sweet talker. I think you can manage to hold on for a few more hours." I can easily hear the amusement in her voice, as well as feel it through our now stronger bond. "Besides, we agreed it was the best way to convince the King that you have no further interest in me."

"I know that it is. It doesn't mean I have to like it." I retort.

"Awww. If I didn't know any better I'd say you miss me." Sookie responds once again with her enjoyment evident. "I miss you too, you know?"

"Yes, lover. But tonight that will end. My plane should be landing in Dallas in a few short hours, and I can fly to your home in an hour or so after that. No one will suspect that we met. My assistant even arranged to have another vampire stay in my room in Dallas, and placed a room service order to further corroborate my stay there."

"That sure seems like an awful lot of trouble," she starts to protest.

I cut her off with a quick, "You are worth it." Just as I expect to hear her deflect or deny what I said, she surprises me with a barely audible 'thank you'. The Sookie I used to know always struggled with her self-worth and routinely thought too little of herself. It is so refreshing to see the changes the past decade and a half have made.

"The King will no doubt piece together that we are bonded AND business partners once the launch is complete, but I would rather keep him away from our personal and professional business for as long as possible." I note the time on my watch and say, "As much as I would love to prolong our conversation, I'm afraid I must cut it short. You caught me on my way to my final meeting of the day. I will see you in a few hours, and we can continue this discussion then."

"See you soon." She replies, and with that we hang up.

 **En route from Dallas to Bon Temps**

My plane lands and I send a car with my luggage and travel coffin to the hotel. We will be returning to Dallas (separately) the following day to meet with some of Godric's old nest mates. Isabel is now Queen, and she has graciously offered to do a tasting of our blood additives with several of her local retinue. Sookie had originally wanted to test market and launch our product in New Orleans, but I distrust the Louisiana King…now more than ever.

Isabel was very eager to be made a part of our joint venture. She was actually one of the first vampires I approached with the investment opportunity. She has the highest number of shares in Saveur á la Vie, behind Lafayette, Pam, Sookie and myself. More importantly, I trust her. She is among a very short list of individuals I can say that about. Were he here, I know Godric would support my decision. He always thought very highly of her. Assuming a positive outcome in Dallas, I've made plans for further testing and marketing in LA. To avoid favoritism to any one state or Monarch, we will be launching the full line later this year at VampCon.

I start running through some of the details of the tasting as I make my way to Bon Temps. It's a pleasant night, no rain or strong winds (thankfully), so the flight should take about an hour. I can feel her anticipation, and it is fueling my own. I have longed to have her with me from the moment she left New Orleans. My guards assure me there has been no unusual activity. I refuse to put too much stock in the 'no news is good news' approach, so I will continue to remain vigilant. I have to admit, there is a very small part of me that almost wishes the King would make a move. First, because it would give me an excuse to take him down. Second, because I would also like to see someone **try** to mess with Sookie. With her enhanced fairy abilities, she is a force to be reckoned with. She tried to argue this very fact with me herself. Though I agree that she is very capable of defending herself, I just feel better knowing she is warded and guarded from harm. As I have said so often, I have not achieved my advanced age by being careless.

Seeing the top of her home snaps my thoughts back to the present. I plan to enter through a second floor window she has left open for me. With any luck, no one besides Sookie will know of my arrival. I crawl through the window trying unsuccessfully not to bang my head on the sill. The noise was enough to alert her, and I sense her excitement as we run into each other in the hallway.

She launches herself upon me, all arms and legs, and soon my neck and waist are encircled by my little fairy. She crashes her lips to mine, and smashes her breasts against my chest, until there is literally no space between us. Clearly, her mind is on a reunion that doesn't require talking…and I am suddenly VERY on board with that notion. I can feel our mutual lust begin to soar, bursting alive in our bond.

In mere seconds we are in the master bedroom, a tangle of limbs and clothes. Our sole focus is on reuniting our bodies, everything else be damned. I hear her gasp as we finally find ourselves laying on the bedspread with her astride me. She impales herself and begins riding me like her life depends upon it. It doesn't take long for us to find an angle and pace that works for us both. Like horny teenagers, it takes only minutes for our bodies to respond, forcing first her orgasm and then my own.

Lying there panting, still on top of me, Sookie raises her eyes to mine with a nervous "hello". I have never found her more adorable than at this moment. She so obviously enjoyed what transpired, while simultaneously feeling embarrassed by it…she is a walking contradiction.

"Do not be shy, Lover. That was, or rather you were…exquisite." I rub my hands down her back soothingly. "I don't think I have achieved completion that fast since my human days," I say with a smirk.

"I didn't mean to go so crazy, I just wanted to give you a proper welcome home kiss," she mumbles now unable to make eye contact. "I'm not sure what came over me."

"Are you joking? If that is your idea of a proper kiss, I am NOT complaining. In fact, I would very much enjoy it if you wanted to greet me in that manor any time we spend time apart." A full grin is now adorning my face as I reach and lift hers to mine once again. "Sookie, do not be ashamed. It takes two people to make passionate love…so I am just as guilty of losing control as you." I see her begin to nod slowly when I add, "I have no regrets, aside from it not lasting longer."

At last, my attempts at humor have elicited a response…she laughs softly.

"That's more like it. How about a quick shower before we get down to 'actual' business. The quicker we can get that over with, the sooner I can have my way with you again." My comment is met with an eye roll and a smile.

Showered and dressed we find ourselves at the dining room table a short time later. Sookie has assembled some samples of each of our prototypes and is filling me in on all that she and Lafayette have been up to. She feels strongly that the flavors are finally ready for testing. I go over the plans I have made with the Dallas vampires, and she seems genuinely excited for the tasting. As I began to discuss the next steps we will take after Dallas I notice her attention begins to wane.

"Sookie, what is it?" I inquire.

"Oh. Nothing bad. I was just thinking about the last time you and I were in Dallas together." She sighs. "So many memories."

"Yes," I agree. "Some of the best and worst of my existence."

"Well, I understand the 'worst' part, I know losing Godric was very hard on you." She states simply.

"That is true. However, there were other painful moments as well." I reach to take her hand in mine. "You were not aware of it, but I was very conflicted in my feelings towards you in Dallas. When you were taken by the Fellowship, it made me aware of an attachment I felt towards you that far exceeded the simple attraction you already held. I was genuinely concerned for your safety and well-being…which led me to make some regrettable decisions."

"Like what?" she questions so obviously eager to hear more.

"Though I do not in any way regret giving you my blood, I do wish I had acted less impulsively when I deceived you into drinking it after the bombing. Knowing you as I do now, I understand that I should have been honest with you about my intentions. By tricking you, it did irreparable harm to your trust in me. I only furthered the smear campaign Bill had already started against me." I could sense Sookie's thoughts as she processed what I was saying. The mention of Bill caused a slight twinge of hurt and considerable anger…which did please me, I must admit. "I also regret not looking more thoroughly into Bill's motivations for being in Bon Temps and his apparent obsession with you. Perhaps I could have unearthed his mission from Sophie Ann sooner, and saved you from some of the pain and manipulation you suffered. His misuse of your love and faith in him still enrages me."

"Well that's all water under the bridge now, isn't it?" She asks sweetly.

"Yes, and yet we both still feel the after effects."

"C'mon Eric. You and I have moved past all this. He's gone." She waves her hand back and forth between us, "We are still here. Stronger than ever." Her eyes are boring into mine, hoping to get the validation she is so desperately seeking.

"Yes. Of course. You are right." She finally seems happy not only with what she sees in my eyes, but in my response as well. "I did not mean to imply anything different. It also brings us back to the topic of the better memories I have of Dallas." My signature smirk adds some emphasis to the latter part of my statement.

"Ooh. Do tell." She sasses while batting her eyelashes in an excessive manner.

"If you insist," I tease back. "I very much enjoyed seeing the blush that rose in your cheeks every time you looked my way after the bombing…it gave me hope that there was a mutual attraction between us. Do you deny it?"

"Oh, no. Though I was fighting against it from the start, I was always attracted to you and having your blood just made it worse. The dreams alone were enough to make me swoon!" she exclaimed.

My eyebrows arch and my smirk widen as I reply, "You must tell me of these dreams…I want to hear all the sordid details." I send a wave of lust through the bond for emphasis.

"Yeah, I'll bet you do, you big horndog! Truth be told, my dreams weren't quite what you probably have in mind. There was plenty of sex, of course, but they also showed me a version of you that was very different than the bad-ass Sheriff you were acting like back then. They showed me your more vulnerable side…one which was loving and kind. They showed me a glimpse of the man that I fell hopelessly in love with." I feel her squeeze my hand to reinforce her words, as the pure sincerity of them stream through our bond. As touched as I am by the sentiment, I can't resist the opportunity to tease her a bit more.

Putting on my most innocent face I ask, "So I wasn't the lying A-hole you claimed I was? You seemed quite convinced, as I recall."

The look on her face speaks volumes, but her voice comes out slightly raised as she says, "You were absolutely a lying A-hole…at the time!" She continues more calmly, "That was a long time ago, and you've proven that you are far more than that." Her kiss steals my opportunity for rebuttal.

As I pull back from the kiss my left eyebrow arches towards my hairline. "Miss Stackhouse, I do believe you are trying to change the subject. Now I wonder why that might be, hmm?"

"You're incorrigible."

"I am. And it's one of the things you love about me. If it weren't for my unrelenting pursuit, we wouldn't be standing here on the verge of a successful business and personal merger. Double entendre intended." Not wanting to wait any longer to move things back to the bedroom, I pull Sookie into my arms and have her laying naked before me on the table before she can blink.

"I guess the 'business' part of the evening is over, huh?" she squeaks.

Staring down at the beautiful length of her body I respond, "Business? Yes. Funny business? I'm just getting started."

 **Just after dawn – still in Bon Temps**

 **Sookie POV**

I awake with a start. My hand reflexively goes to my chest where I feel my heart racing a mile a minute. I try to shake my sleepiness to determine exactly what it was that woke me.

Was I having a bad dream?

I look over at Eric who looks so peaceful in his day death. His hair has fallen slightly over one eye, still messed up from our rather extensive sexual escapades. My body feels tired and sore, but I don't mind one bit. Feeling the minor urge to pee I decide I might as well head to the bathroom since I have a clear path and no vampire dead weight to hold me down.

I take care of things and then stand to go wash my hands. Something is still tickling at the back of my brain, but my head is still in too much of a post sleep and coital fog to figure out what it is. Hands all washed, I cup some warm water and splash it on my face. I stand upright as my vision begins to clear and immediately freeze as I see the image staring back at me.

I feel an icy chill run through my body as I blink my eyes rapidly hoping to make the apparition disappear. Unable to stop my hand, I slowly reach out towards the mirror in a subconscious attempt to touch the man standing behind me. This can't be real. My mind is screaming at me that this is obviously some kind of dream, but the tears that have started running down my cheeks say otherwise. The other face in the mirror looks back at me, with a look of worry and pain etched across its masculine features.

Without thought, I turn towards the place the man in the mirror should be standing but the space is empty…there is no one here but me.

I spin back to face the mirror once again only to find that he is still there. When my hand begins its trek back towards the mirror, I watch as his hand reaches towards mine as well. In my mind, if only briefly, I wonder if I will feel flesh when our fingertips meet? But instead, I feel nothing but the coolness of the vanity mirror's glassy surface.

My eyes travel back up to the face of the dark-haired ghost from my past, and I watch as his mouth forms words that I cannot hear…not with my ears or my telepathy.

"I can't hear you," I cry in desperation. "I don't know what you're saying."

I point to my ears and give a shrug, while shaking my head back and forth. The man keeps talking, raising his voice if the strain on his face is any indication. I slowly mouth the words again, "I. Can't. Hear You." I watch as the man stops his attempts to communicate, while his hand drops back to his side. Then, ever so slowly his image starts to fade away like a mist, until nothing at all is left.

My body is racked with sobs as I grab a hold of the porcelain sink on both sides to stop myself from falling to the floor. The only sound I hear are my own mournful cries. My brain is still spinning trying to figure out why he reappeared, and wondering if he will again?

A little voice in my head says, "He's gone." With that realization, I can feel all the emotions of my bereavement trying to bubble back to the surface…the devastating pain of loss. Why? Why now, when I am finally beginning to move forward with my life, and with Eric?

I try to convince myself that it is simply my subconscious playing tricks on me. Perhaps making love to Eric in my home, in my bed, has triggered some kind of latent guilt? That would make sense, after all. The problem is I don't believe that it is just some illusion conjured up in my own mind. I saw what I saw. It was real. He was real.

And if all that's true then one burning question remains, "What was my husband trying to tell me?"

 **Before dusk – Greenwood to Dallas**

 **Sookie POV**

While Eric is sleeping, Lafayette and I cater a wedding in Greenwood. It is a mid-afternoon ceremony with a reception immediately following. Lafayette and I have all the food prepared in advance and our usual crew is more than capable of running things with minimal supervision. It is the perfect cover to get me out of town without anyone noticing.

Once I am satisfied things are going smoothly, and the flavor samples are loaded into Lafayette's car, I take off towards Dallas. The wedding venue is right off I-20 near the Texas border making it just a few hours from Dallas by car. Lafayette's dark window tinting will prevent anyone from seeing me driving, and with any luck, I'll be at the hotel before nightfall.

The plan is for me to take Laf's car to Dallas. He will drive my car back to the house where his boyfriend will be waiting. They will stay at my house to keep up the appearance that I am at home. Upon rising, Eric will fly to Dallas and meet me at the hotel. I still think this might be overkill but I defer to Eric's judgment. He knows better than anyone how vampires think and to what lengths they are willing to go. Besides, I know in my heart that my safety is one of Eric's chief concerns…we wouldn't be doing all this if he didn't think it was necessary.

As I'm driving down the highway I notice I have left the radio off allowing my thoughts to drift back to this morning. The sight of my husband in the bathroom mirror was unsettling, to say the least. I hadn't thought much of it since then as consumed with the wedding as I have been. But now, with nothing more to distract my train of thought beyond my driving, it is all I can think about.

As if on cue, while checking my rear-view mirror to see if I am being followed, his image appears out of nowhere looking as if he is sitting in the backseat. I yelp while simultaneously jerking the wheel, causing the car to swerve out of my lane. Thank goodness the traffic is so light. I am able to correct without any harm being done.

Just as before, he looks at me through the tiny strip of mirror mouthing words I cannot hear. It isn't long before he recognizes the futility of his newest attempt, and once again, I watch as he fades back into nothing. At least this time it isn't quite as much of a shock, but I'd be lying if I said it didn't still shake me up.

The next mileage marker I see says that I'm only 13 miles away from Dallas. The sun is slowly setting, so I should be getting to the hotel just before full dark. Good. That should give me enough time to get my shit together, because right now my heart is still beating out of my chest.

Eric and I have the presentation later tonight. I can't afford to lose my focus, so much is riding on this. At the same time, I can't just act like nothing has happened. I have literally seen my dead husband twice in the past 24 hours. It has to mean something, but what?

Worrying that Eric may be feeling my all-over-the-place emotions, I call the house. He should still be there. After two rings I hear Lafayette answer.

"Hey Laf, it's Sookie."

'Hey there Hooker! You make it to the big D yet?" he asks with obvious enjoyment. "Oh wait, that's right, that's still up in your shower attached to that hunk of a vampire...gettin all clean for ya."

"Very funny, Lafayette. Don't let Eric hear you saying that," I reply.

"Why's that? You think he's going to get all upset?"

"No. I think it'll go straight to that big head of his," I try to respond but am cutoff by Laf's laughter as he adds, "I think that's exactly what he's hoping for, sugar!" More laughter comes through the line.

"Lafayette! Ugh, I don't have time for your teasing, I really need to talk to you." I can tell he understands that I am being serious, because the laughter stops immediately.

"What's up baby girl? You ok? Everything alright with the samples? You ain't in trouble are ya?"

"No. I mean yeah. I mean everything is fine with the samples, it's me I'm worried about." I continue quickly, so he doesn't get the wrong idea. "I mean, I'm fine, no trouble getting here and whatnot. It's just that I've seen something weird a couple of times, and I don't know what to think about it."

"Well what do ya mean by weird? It sounds like you is freakin out," he responds.

"What would you say if a told you I've seen my dead husband? Twice!"

"I'd say that is all kinds of fucked upness, but I'd also say it must just be another day in Bon Temps." Lafayette waits a beat before continuing, "Go on then, tell me everything. What exactly did you see?"

I explain to him about being woken up in the morning, and what I saw in the bathroom mirror. Then I tell him about what just happened in the car. My nerves are finally starting to settle down when it occurs to me that Eric should have felt something coming from me with our bond. "Lafayette, is Eric still there?" I can't help but wonder why he hasn't called or checked on me.

Before I hear his response, the Viking himself is on the phone. "Do you want me?" he asks playfully. "I was just about to take off, have you made it to the hotel yet?"

Huh. He doesn't sound the least bit concerned. That seems odd. "Not just yet, I'm about 5 minutes away."

"Good. The timing is as planned. I'm heading out now and should be to the hotel in just shy of an hour," he replies normally. "Oh, before I forget, there should be a little something waiting for you in our room. I hope you like it."

"What did you do," I begin.

Eric immediately cuts me off saying, "Sorry lover, I'm taking off now." At that, I hear Lafayette's voice come back on the line, "Damn, that man of yours sure knows how to make an exit!"

I can't help but smile at his words, and then I feel a sudden waive of emotions…guilt, anger and sadness? Is this coming from Eric? No. I can feel him as well. He's happy and excited. I can feel his exhilaration from flying. So where are these other emotions coming from?

"Hey Laf, I'm starting to pick up on some strange feelings now, but they are not mine and they are not Eric's. Not only that, but Eric didn't seem to pick up on how stressed out I was before." I add hastily.

"Look here, you needs to keep your mind focused. Do whatever mind mojo you do, get through the tasting tonight, and when you gets back LaLa will make it all better. Don't go worrying your pretty head over it anymore. You dig?" he asks. "Whatever it is, we'll figure it out once you get back from D-town."

"How is it that you can manage to be sweet and nasty at the same time?" I ask. "Wish me luck?"

"You knows it is my gift, baby girl. Besides, you don't need no luck, just go show them vamps what they've been missing all their undead lives!" he says with enthusiasm and adds, "You got this!"

"Thank you, Lafayette. I'm at the hotel finally. I'm afraid the signal will drop when I pull into the parking garage, so I'll call you tomorrow about the tasting…bye."

"Bye Sooks."

As I park the car and make my way to our room in the elevator, an eerie sense of déjà vu overtakes me. Being back at the Hotel Carmilla brings back images of Bill, Barry, Lorena, the Fellowship, Gabe, Godric, the bomb and Eric. It's shocking to realize that most of them are now gone. Bill, Lorena and Godric having all met their true death's (never mind that I was responsible for some of that). Gabe and the Fellowship members are either dead or forgotten, the Church having lost its supporters when their involvement in the tainted True Blood was revealed. And Barry, who could still be in the Fae world for all I know.

Eric and I alone have survived.

I open the door to the room and recognize it immediately. It's not the room that Bill and I shared, no. It is the room I had pictured in a dream once, the suite that Eric had stayed in…the suite he had mourned the loss if his maker in. My eyes take in the over-sized bed, lit fireplace and seating area. There on the coffee table is a stack of three silver boxes, each one slightly larger than the last, all wrapped up with a bright red bow. I reach for the attached card seeing my name elegantly written across the front. It reads:

 _My dearest Sookie,_

 _I know that returning to this place may be difficult for you. We share many memories here, many of which were not good._

 _That being said, it is here that I became aware of my feelings for you. It was here that you and I began a bond that has not only lasted the past two decades but has grown even stronger._

 _I may have been infatuated with the Girl in the white dress, but she was young and naïve._

 _It is the Fairy and Woman you are today that garners my affection._

 _You are beautiful, intelligent, loyal and trustworthy._

 _In over one thousand years, I have never met your equal._

 _Please accept these gifts from me and consider wearing them tonight not only for the tasting, but afterward at the hotel, where I hope you will do me the honor of joining me in the third and final blood exchange to make you my bonded._

 _All my love,_

 _Eric_

Oh my. I wasn't expecting that. I mean, I know how Eric feels about me and I know that he wants us to be bonded. I just wasn't expecting it to be so romantic and proposal-y.

Now I have to see what's inside those boxes!

I decide to open the largest one first. I untie the ribbon and make my way through the silver wrapping paper. As I lift the lid off the box I see a beautiful scarlet red gown inside. I quickly stand up taking the garment with me, extending my arms out to examine the style and length. The gown is sleeveless with one-inch straps and a scoop neckline. The bodice is fully fitted with a short skirt that flares out from the waist that will likely fall just above my knees. I can hardly wait to try it on.

Moving on to box number two it reveals an elegant bra and panty set, also in red. I can see the bra is convertible, so it can be worn with or without its straps. I can't help but smile when I consider just how much thought Eric has put into all this.

I take a deep breath as I reach to open the final and smallest package. I am unsure what I am going to find, but nothing could have prepared me for what was inside. The interior of the box is lined with tissue paper, concealing the actual size of the gift it contains. I retrieve the small black velvet covered jewelry case, setting everything else aside. Slowly, because my hand is shaking slightly, I pull open the top.

There, laying against the satiny fabric inside is a stunning ruby necklace. I assume the cool metal is platinum or white gold, since silver is out of the question. The necklace itself is a "Y" design with three pear shaped rubies of incremental sizes hanging down the middle in a drop formation. It somewhat mimics drops of blood, and I realize in that moment that I am correct. Each drop signifies the blood exchanges needed to form a bond, and the increase in size the increase of the bond's strength. Of course, there is a matching set of earrings as well. No doubt the ensemble will look perfect with the dress.

Eric's thoughtfulness and obvious attention to detail has my heart soaring. I'm not one to accept fancy things for no reason, but I also learned the hard way that sometimes you need to be gracious and accept a gift that is freely given. My younger self would probably be getting ready to put up a fuss over being a "kept woman" but I'm wise enough now to know better. Besides, his gifts are more than just some dressy clothes and jewelry…they represent an offer and contract that if entered into will bind us to each other forever.

I have a lot to consider, and very little time to consider it. Eric will be here soon.

 **A/N: So, Sookie pretty much has her plate full right now…she's got a vampire King after her; a new business venture she's trying to launch; her dead husband making cameo appearances; and Eric proposing that they become permanently bonded to each other. I thought my life was busy!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** **I only own my own creations but make them play in the True Blood world.**

 **A/N: I know, I know…I cannot apologize enough for the LONG wait. Real life, am I right? But I'm back and as previously stated, I am seeing this through to the end! I'm expecting this to be 25-30 chapters in total, so we're about 2/3 there! Thanks to all of you that have followed and favorited this story, I will do my best not to let you down. Please enjoy!**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Eric POV**

Landing quietly in the alley adjacent to the hotel, I walk around the corner and make my way to the lobby. I smooth my windblown hair as I head over to the reception desk and ask for my messages. That done, I stroll back across the lobby to the bank of elevators on my left and make my way up to the room. My outward appearance is one of complete calm. Sookie alone will sense that I am anything but.

As I reach for the door handle to our suite, I stop before sliding the key card into the attached reader. Staring down at the insertion point, I take a beat and consider what tonight will mean to both myself and Sookie. If she agrees, we will be thrice and permanently bonded tonight. Though I have absolutely no doubt this is the right choice for us, I find that I am enjoying the thrill of the experience far more than I expected.

As a vampire there is little to differentiate one moment from another. Time becomes a matter of passing the days, years, and centuries simply surviving. From the moment Sookie Stackhouse entered my bar she made me start living my undead life anew. I find myself relishing the start of each new day in a way I haven't since I was a fledgling…enjoying not only 'the here and now' but also anticipating 'what is to come'. My only regret is that Godric isn't here to share my newfound lease on life. In their brief encounters I could tell that he was intrigued by her. I so wish they would have had the chance to get to know one another better.

Coming back from my thoughts, I hear the lock slide free as the card-reader blinks its acceptance of the inserted key. I push the door open and scan the room for my soon-to-be bonded mate. I can't stop the smile that naturally appears as I take in the figure lounging in front of the fireplace. By the Gods, she is beautiful. The flames' light dances across her tanned skin left bare anywhere the ruby dress isn't covering. The color is perfect, an exact match to the jewels I see cascading down between her ample bosom.

"You are a vision," I say reverently. I walk towards her with one hand extended. She grabs hold and in mere seconds I have her tugged into my embrace. I worship her with lips and tongue until she pulls back to take a much-needed breath, "Now hold on a minute mister!" she utters as she attempts to push herself out of my grasp. "I didn't spend the past hour getting myself all dressed up just so you can mess it all up. Go! Get yourself ready…they'll be time for that later." I can see by the slight upturn at the corners of her ruby lips that Sookie is more amused than upset.

I muster the most innocent expression I can, which to be honest isn't much. "Is it my fault that you look so ravishing in red? I always knew it was your color." I add my signature eyebrow waggle for emphasis.

"As much as I appreciate the compliment, and I do, you really need to get ready or we'll be late. I know how much y'all hate that," she replies. "Besides, I'm about as nervous as a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. I can't wait to get the tasting over with."

Her southern colloquialisms never fail to amuse me. I allow an uncustomary snort to escape as I acquiesce to her demand, zipping to the closet, retrieving my outfit for the evening and disappearing in the bathroom in a blink. Five minutes later I emerge fully dressed and ready to go. My elbow is extended towards Sookie as I question, "Shall we go then?" Her look of surprise is eclipsed by a much more wantonly mien, as a rush of desire floods the bond between us.

I smile in response, "So I take it my appearance meets with your approval?" Her eye roll notwithstanding, I can tell she more than approves of my choice of a black two-piece suit with red dress shirt and black tie.

"Is there any way I can say yes without it completely going to that big head of yours?"

"No," I reply as my mouth stretches into a lecherous grin. As I am about to tease her some more, my cell phone rings. After a brief conversation, I tell Sookie that the front desk is letting us know our car is waiting downstairs.

"It's now or never," she says. And with that, we make our way to the car.

 **The Dallas Palace**

I have not been back to Dallas since the ill-fated trip that cost me my maker, and nearly the lives of both Sookie and myself.

Isabel is as lovely as ever and seems to have taken to her role as Queen quite proficiently. She takes a moment to kiss both of us on our respective cheeks, while saying how pleased she is to have us here. She motions for us to follow her to meet the others. The Palace for all it lacks in opulence, more than makes up for it in its rustic sophistication. No one would doubt that they are in the State of Texas, as evidenced by the generous use of tile, stucco, wood and leather. I personally enjoy the additions of animal skins and antlers, as they hearken back to my Viking days.

I keep a tight hold on Sookie's elbow as we are escorted to the dining room, mostly because I fear she may trip as she looks around while walking. She seems as impressed as I am, preferring the interior design to that of New Orleans.

As we reach a pair of double mahogany doors with a beautiful pattern carved into the frame, Isabel opens the door on the right, and ushers us inside. The room holds a table that seats about twenty, surrounded on three sides by dark wood paneling and a final wall taken up by an enormous stone fireplace. Overhead there are thick wooden beams with cream stucco in between, and a huge metal platform suspended over the table containing dozens of lit cream pillar candles. Our testing panel has already assembled themselves.

Isabel motions to us as she announces, "Everyone, I would like to take this opportunity once again to thank you all for being here. For those of you that do not know, this is Mrs. Sookie Boudreaux, the co-founder of Saveur à la vie. And with her, of course, Eric Northman. Won't you two please make yourselves comfortable?"

Sookie takes her seat beside me and responds, "Isabel, it should really be me thanking y'all for helping us out with this. After nearly two years of research and development, I am proud to say that our products are ready. We arranged a four-course tasting for you tonight and encourage brutal honesty in your appraisals." Sookie passes out scoring sheets to all the participants.

"Each of you has a glass of Royalty Blend that can be used as a palate cleanser if needed." This meets with the approval of all present. Sookie continues, "For the first course, we will start with our Signature Bloody Mary." The panel is handed glasses of NuBlood with the salty/spicy flavor additive served over ice. Much like the reactions of the vampires before them, the panel seems more than impressed. After allowing enough time for the written critiques to be completed, the second course is served.

As small bowls are passed out, Sookie explains that this course is being served at 98.6 degrees with the Blood Au Jus flavor added. In addition to mimicking a more "familiar" presentation of blood due to the temperature, it is also a viable food course option that can be served similar to a soup or stew. The goal is to enhance the palatability of NuBlood while offering a dinning option that will put humans more at ease when in mixed company.

Comments are recorded as the third course is presented with two flavors in tandem. A small dish is placed in front of the participants, with a small scoop of Bloody Good flavored frozen sorbet. To the side each sorbet is accompanied by a petite pitcher of Blood Orange flavored sauce. Lafayette thinks it is important to show the diversity available by mixing up the tastes and how they can be used. Playing with the temperature used for presentation was also a stroke of genius on his part.

All of the dirty dishes are being removed and the ratings completed. For the final course, a traditional china tea service is brought to the table. China cups and saucers appear next to Sookie as she offers to do the honors. "As most of you may know, coffee is one of the most consumed beverages in the world. Many vampires turned in the past century will no doubt remember the drink with fondness. A few younger vampires of my acquaintance say it is one of the few things they miss from their human days." As I look around the table, I can see a few who are nodding in agreement.

"Café du Sang adds a hint of the richness and taste of coffee and can easily be served warm or cold. For our purposes tonight, we decided to serve it warm. Coffee is a traditional after dinner drink, so it seems appropriate. Please enjoy," she continues to pour small amounts in to each cup and distributes them around the table.

I rise to my feet after the last cup is served and take Sookie's hand in mine to coax her to join me. "Ladies and Gentlemen, if you don't mind, Sookie and I are going to step away for a moment to give you a chance to conclude your observations. Take all the time you need…we'll be just outside." We make our way back out of the dinning room to the adjoining hallway.

Once clear of the doors I wrap my arms around her waist as I comment, "Sookie, you did a remarkable job. Well done." Before I can get another word out, she starts to unleash a maelstrom of words.

"Oh, thank you. I'm just sooo wound up, you know? Maybe it's just me, but I think that went really well. It went good right? I mean it seems like they were enjoying everything. Damn! I wish I could read vampires minds sometimes…and now is definitely one of those times. What are we going to do if they don't like our product? Eric, I've put so much time and money into this. I can't imagine not being able to go forward with things." When she stops long enough to take a breath, Sookie looks at me and says, "What?" to my look of amusement.

"My love, no matter what happens in there, you must continue to believe in what you are doing."

"I know, you're right. I have never put so much of myself into something before. It's just so nerve racking."

The door swings back open as Isabel approaches. "That didn't take long," I muse.

"Sookie, Eric, the others ask that you rejoin us," she says with absolutely no indication of whether or not it's a good thing. I eye her skeptically, but she manages to maintain a neutral expression.

Sookie grabs my hand as we make our way back to the table. I can feel her trepidation and try my best to calm her.

Once we are all seated Isabel begins, "I want to thank you all again for participating in tonight's tasting. You have made an invaluable contribution to what we all hope will be a successful business venture. I need not remind you of your non-disclosure agreements. It is imperative that we keep this under wraps until the official launch at VampCon, later this year."

"Does that mean what I think it does," Sookie asks expectantly. She turns to face me and is met with a simple shrug of my shoulders as I have no better idea than she as to the other's opinions.

"Sookie, you never fail to amuse me." Isobel laughs softly as she continues, "Tonight was a complete success…surely you knew that, no?"

One of the other vampires at the table speaks up, "I have to admit I came tonight with very low expectations. No offense."

"None taken."

"I have tried so many times to stomach NuBlood and could never manage it. With the additives, I can honestly say I could see myself switching to the bottled stuff. Especially the coffee one…delicious!"

"I couldn't agree more," says another.

"The vampire community isn't going to know what hit them! This is going to be a game changer," adds a third member of our test group.

I can't keep the smile from my face as I nod my acknowledgement to all those present. "Thank you all for your assistance and support. Sookie and Lafayette have worked tirelessly to make this happen…and it appears that it has definitely paid off. Your positive feedback tonight makes a national launch at VampCon a reality. The financial projections for these products, if achieved, will ensure that all of us will be making a considerable amount of money. Here's to the Taste of Life…Saveur à la Vie!"

A chorus of "Here, here!" breaks out.

I turn to Sookie and ask if she has anything she would like to add, but she declines.

"If there is nothing else, then I suggest we adjourn. Good evening to all of you."

As the vampires make their way out, Isabel stays behind. I see that she has the response cards grasped in her hand. "I will enter all of the data collected tonight into a spreadsheet and will email you later this evening. Why don't you and Sookie head back to the hotel, there's really nothing more to be done tonight."

"I concur. We will take our leave."

As an afterthought, I turn just before walking out the front door. "Isobel, he would have been very proud of you." There's no need for me to specify Godric by name, she knows to whom I'm referring.

"Thank you, Eric. That means a lot to me. Although, I think it is more correct to say that he would have been proud of us both."

I nod my acknowledgement as I turn and lead Sookie to the car. She sits in the back seat, sliding over to make room for me to join her. In moments we are pulling out of the Palace's driveway en route to the hotel. Sookie leans her head on my shoulder as she shifts her weight to press against my side. She exhales slowly through her mouth as I feel the tension release from her shoulders.

"Are you tired?" I ask.

"More like relieved. We've worked so hard to make it here, I'm still kinda shocked by it all."

I wonder briefly if she is still talking about the business. After all, the same could be said for our relationship. So much has changed in the past fifteen years, but one thing has remained the same…I love her. If the swell of affection I feel from her is any indication, I can safely say the feelings are mutual.

As we get closer and closer to the hotel, I begin to think about the bond. Despite her denial, Sookie appears to be more tired than she is letting on. The uncertainties we faced today were draining for me, I can only imagine how hard it was on her.

So I try again. "Are you sure you're not tired? It has been a long day and I know how exhausting these things can be."

"I'm fine…really. A little preoccupied, but fine," she says. "Besides, I don't want our night to be over yet."

I turn towards her with my eyebrow raised, "Is that so?"

A slight blush colors her face, as she reaches over and entwines her fingers with mine. I hear her heartbeat increase, the steady thump, thump, thump. I pull her gently towards me and place a light, sweet kiss on her lips as her eyes slowly close. I deepen the kiss just long enough to elicit a soft moan. I pull back suddenly and watch as her eyelashes flutter back open and her face takes on a rather confused look.

"Don't worry lover, I am not done with you. But we are here." I feel the car roll to a stop and from the corner of my eye see the doorman reaching for the door handle. Once I'm out of the vehicle I extend a hand back to Sookie as she departs the backseat and steps up beside me. Together, we make our way into the hotel lobby and back up to our suite.

 **Sookie POV**

I walk through the door, stopping in the middle of our hotel room. For a moment all I can do is to stare into the space in front of me, not really looking at or seeing anything. My mind is a whirlwind of thoughts. I see a replay of the tasting, my excitement as I opened all of Eric's gifts, and then finally my thoughts turn to my car ride here. That's when it hits me. The eerie feeling I had when I saw my dead husband in my rear-view mirror.

A feel a cold sweat break out and my stomach starts to churn. I try to tamp it down before I give myself away, but the way Eric's head snaps towards me, I know it's already too late for that.

Slightly panic stricken, Eric demands, "Sookie, what's wrong?" I can see his eyes scanning the room for the source of my distress. Confusion and concern seem to be warring for dominance on his gorgeous face. "I don't need our bond to know you're scared of something. I can smell your adrenaline and hear your heartbeat increasing. What is it?"

This is not the way I wanted to tell him about the "visions" I'm having. In fact, I hoped to avoid having this conversation altogether. Stupid vampire senses.

I take a deep breath and let it out slowly as I try to figure out what I am going to say. I don't want to reveal anything that will hurt him or make him question our relationship. As confident as Eric appears to be, I may be the only person that knows just how insecure he is…about me. Even though we have made great strides to put the past behind us, the fact remains that I did reject him once upon a time. I broke his heart and moved on without a backwards glance.

"Here goes nothing," I mumble to myself.

"First and foremost, you need to understand that what I'm about to tell you in no way changes what we have or how I feel about you." I watch him as a crease of worry appears between his golden brows. To his credit, he does nothing more than nod his head as a prompt for me to continue.

"The fear you picked up on was because I've been seeing some things recently that have kinda freaked me out." I hear a low growl. "The first time it happened, I thought I was dreaming or hallucinating; but then it happened again, today, on my drive to the hotel."

Clearly frustrated, Eric interrupts, "Why didn't you tell me? What exactly did you see?"

"See, that's just it. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to scare you."

"Sookie, nothing you can say will scare me." It was Eric's turn to roll his eyes.

"What I saw was my husband." There. I said it. Finally.

"What? I don't understand."

"Well then that makes two of us. All I can tell you is that I have seen my dead husband TWICE and have no idea how or why. He appears in mirrors, and he looks like he's trying to tell me something, but I have no idea what." I close the distance between us and thread my fingers through his.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to getting the wrong idea or making too much of it. I've talked to Lafayette and was hoping to have this all settled before I told you."

"What help can Lafayette be?" he asked.

"Oh. Jeez. Remember when I told you about Lafayette being a channel for the dead? Like that time I had him speak to my parents?"

"You mean the time he ALMOST killed you? Yes, I remember."

I continue despite the anger I feel rolling off my vampire. 'Well, Laf said he would try to reach out and see why he's been appearing to me. You know, find out what his unfinished business might be." That seems to have appeased him a little bit, as I watch some of the previous tension release from his shoulders.

"I think it's a good plan," he states matter-of-factly.

"Really?" I'm trying hard not to let my jaw drop open.

"There is no need to sound so surprised Sookie. It is the best plan of action, how soon can you be ready to go?'

"Wait, what?"

"I am asking how soon you can be ready to go back to Bon Temps?"

"But what about tonight and the bonding?" I can't hide the disappointment in my voice.

"You know that I what nothing else, however, I want you to be clear-headed and a full participant in the process. I know you, my love, and know that you will be thinking about this until it is resolved." He raises his eyebrow as an unspoken question.

Rolling my eyes, again, I tell Eric that he's right. I am rather concerned and would likely not be able to stop the thoughts from interfering in our night. I feel terrible. He went to so much trouble to make this night unforgettable. I make a silent vow to myself that I will make it up to him somehow.

In no time at all, Eric and I are packed into my car and heading back to Bon Temps. I call Lafayette from my cell phone to give him the good and not-so-good news. He's thrilled that the tasting went so well. It is the result of months of our combined efforts. But when I tell him that Eric is driving us back home (early) he begins to lose some of his enthusiasm. Apparently he and his boyfriend were enjoying having the house to themselves.

"Don'cha go worrying that pretty little head of yours, baby girl. You just let that man bring you home, and we'll get things all sorted out."

I hang up with Lafayette and slowly lean against Eric's bicep, wrapping my arms around it as well. He feels so solid. Safe. I start to let myself relax when I hear a contented sigh from Eric. He releases the wheel and snakes the aforementioned arm out of my grasp and around my shoulders, pulling me closer to his side.

"Close your eyes, and try to get some rest," he says. "We'll be home in a couple of hours."

I do as I'm told. Soon, all I see are the jumbled images of a pair of ocean blue eyes, my new ruby necklace, a teacup filled with blood, and the ghostly face of my deceased husband. I have no idea what any of it means, and it seems my brain has decided to let it all go until tomorrow. As I drift off to sleep, I swear I hear the words, "Sweet dreams, lover" in a whisper.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I only own my own creations but make them play in the True Blood world.**

 **A/N: Hope everyone had a wonderful Holiday! Here's the answer to one of the things you have been curious about. And, thanks to one of my French speaking readers, the Product name has slightly changed to "Saveur de la Vie" – the proper way to say/write, "Taste of Life" in French.**

 **Thanks again to all of you who have followed, favorited and reviewed…this story just hit 300 reviews! That's absolutely amazing.**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Bon Temps, the farmhouse**

 **Sookie POV**

We are gathering around the dining room table…Eric, Lafayette, James and myself. As each person takes their place my mind wanders to the various family meals I have eaten, the bills I have paid, and the hours I spent helping Ella with her homework, all in the very same spot. Such normal, human activities. The contrast of the table now being surrounded by two vampires, a witch and a fairy does not escape me. But as my Gran taught me, the family table is the heart of the home, so I figure this is as good a place as any to try and conjure the ghost of my late husband.

Lafayette is sitting at one end of the table with me on the opposite. James and Eric have taken up the spaces between us. An uncomfortable silence has engulfed us, as no one really seems to know how to proceed. I look towards Lafayette silently asking, "What do we do now?" His answering shrug makes me sink back against my chair a bit more than before. Lafayette's abilities as a medium are not used much, as the man himself will tell you. The way I understand it, he can see and hear ghosts just as if they are you or me. On occasion, however, they can take over his body temporarily and speak and act through him. Something I found out myself when my own dead daddy tried to drown me (again) by Lafayette's hands.

As these thoughts go through my mind, I keep my eyes focused on the bowl of fruit adorning the center of the table. It looks like the bananas are getting over ripe; I will definitely be making some banana bread soon. My attempts to keep my mind off what's about to happen fail miserably, as Eric's own discomfort makes its presence known through our bond. His track record with witches has made him understandably cautious. I give his hand a little squeeze and try to send him feelings of calm. Blushing slightly as I recall the witches' spell that brought Eric and I together in the first place. His returning smile tells me his thoughts are not far from my own. In fact, I remember making use of this very table in a very unsanitary way. _Lord Sookie, this is so not the time_.

Another ten or so minutes go by and there doesn't seem to be any signs of his ghost or any others. I've finally managed to get my mind on the task at hand, and there doesn't seem to be a point in doing so now. All three men are facing me with similar looks of sympathy. I begin to think that we've failed. I can't hide my disappointment. It's now Eric's turn to squeeze my hand in a show of support.

"Sooks, I don't know what's stopping him from showing his pasty face, but I ain't gettin' any sense of him."

"It's ok, Lafayette. I knew this might not work, but at least we tried."

I glance back over at Eric and I see the somewhat pained expression on his face. He wanted this to work as badly as I did. Both of us are anxious to begin our new life together and recognize this as the hurdle that it is. It makes my heart swell just knowing that he cares enough to allow me the chance to deal with all this, before expecting me to move forward. As Eric starts to remove his hand from mine, three things happen simultaneously. First, Eric's grip tightens back on mine, almost painfully. Second, Lafayette's eyes widen as he clearly glimpses something. And finally, I see an image of my deceased spouse reflected in the mirror of the china cabinet to my right.

I watch as the figure walks towards the table, stopping just behind James. Lafayette speaks up, letting him know that we're all here for him, and that he wants to help him speak to me. My husband turns his face from Laf's to mine, with a sad smile and a nod. In a blink he is standing next to Lafayette, and with an audible gasp from his host, he disappears inside of Lafayette's body.

I hear my name being called. It's Lafayette's voice, but it's all wrong. It takes me a moment to realize I'm supposed to respond, "Yes. I'm right here. Is it really you?" The last part comes out shakier than I intended, and it's only now that I realize I am crying. The tears are rolling off my cheeks and landing on the table with a wet splash.

"Yeah, Cookie. It's me."

I know from his use of my pet name that it's true. He had taken to calling me that when I started the catering business, thinking it was a fun play on words. I never really cared for it, but never had the heart to say so. I am brought out of my musings with his next words.

"I don't have much time. You need to know," he says.

"What? What do I need to know?" I ask now suddenly panicked.

"It wasn't an accident. It was the vampire."

My voice rises as my fear and confusion increases, "What vampire? What do you mean?"

"He killed me, Cookie. He took me from you and Ella. I love you both so much."

"We love you too. Please. Just tell me who did this to you?" It feels like hours pass as I wait for his answer. Lafayette is staring straight at me, but I can tell he can't see. Finally, he opens his mouth to speak again, but the only word he utters is "goodbye". As soon as the word leaves his mouth, Laf's eyes start to flutter and his body droops as if he's been deflated.

"I don't understand. A vampire killed my husband. No, it was a drunk driver. They said he ran through the red light and hit the driver's side door." I am clearly in denial.

"That may be, however, it could be that the driver was influenced by a vampire to do so," Eric replies.

"Oh my god," I cover my mouth as the reality sinks in.

"Sookie, we will figure this out. I would have looked into the crash sooner if there had been any reason to suspect foul play."

James has moved over to Lafayette, checking to make sure he is alright. "Damn, Sooks. I'm so sorry sugar. If it helps, I could feels the love he had for you and El and I think he's moved on now. You helped him find his peace."

The tears run freely now, and I make no attempt to stop them. Distressed, Eric gets up and wraps his arms around me, leaning his head on top of mine. The motion surprises me, and my shoulders stiffen involuntarily. Sensing my discomfort, Eric immediately withdraws.

"Sookie, what's wrong?" His eyes search mine in an attempt to better read my emotions.

My mind is a whirlwind of thoughts. My husband was murdered. It wasn't an accident. A vampire was behind it. As connections in my mind are being made and unmade, one uncomfortable thought manages to escape…what if it was Eric? I shut down the thought as soon as I can, but not before that tiny flicker of fear and distrust makes itself known. I know Eric felt it. His head jerks back as if slapped. "You can't possibly think I was involved?" the hurt so evident in his voice. In the past, Eric would have been indignant and would most likely have stormed off. My fear that he would now has me reaching out and grabbing his hands, before he has the chance to move away from me.

"Eric, I don't know what to think right now. I just need a moment to process all this." I stroke my thumbs over the backs of his hands. "He said it was a vampire, my mind just started going through all the vampires I know, and whether or not they would have any reason to do something so horrible. I know you would never hurt me like that."

"No. I wouldn't. And you have the ability to know if I'm telling the truth." The bond. Even though it's not yet complete, it allows us to feel the others' emotions and intents. I can tell he is weighing his next words very carefully. "I. Was. Not. Involved." The words are harshly spoken, but his eyes reflect only love and concern…and the words ring true. If I know my vampire, it's the thought of who IS responsible that is causing him so much distress.

James speaks up, "Seems to me if he meant either Eric or I were "the vampire" he would have pointed at us or something."

"I agree, James. What concerns me more is that we have no idea which vampire did this," Eric adds. "And more importantly…why?"

That is the million-dollar question. Why would someone kill my husband and make it look like an accident? If he hadn't told me himself that the evil doer was a vampire, I might suspect some fairy involvement. As if reading my mind, Eric says the fake accident was probably meant to keep anyone from suspecting an ulterior motive. Plus, it kept people from asking any questions. Clearly frustrated, Eric inquires, "What are we missing?"

"I don't know." I shake my head and shrug my shoulders feeling completely drained.

"Sookie, I know this is unpleasant, but can you try to think about what the effects were of his loss? What was impacted the most?"

"I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"For instance, who owns your house and the land?"

"It's in my name."

"Good. Who takes possession if something happens to you?"

"Ella."

"And if something happens to Ella?"

I feel my body go rigid at the thought.

"I'm not implying anything, we're just theorizing. Try to not let this upset you."

"That's easier said than done." I take a deep breath and reply, "It would go to Jason and/or his family if neither Ella nor I were alive."

"So logically, there would be no motive that involved the house or land. Were there any other investments or funds that were in your husband's name of any importance?"

"No. Not that I know of. He had a pretty good life insurance policy, but that money has been invested in the catering company and Saveur de la Vie."

"So that is a possible motive. A vampire that stands to make money from your business ventures." A small frown forms on his face as he continues, "Which after eliminating myself and James, leaves only Pam and the Dallas vampires."

"Well I know it wasn't Pam." I say without hesitation.

"I concur. As to the Dallas contingency, they were not even aware of your business venture until long after your husband's passing."

I let out a huff, "So then we're back to square one."

"We are not done yet. Did he have any outstanding debts or gambling markers that you are aware of?"

"No."

"Could there be any bad blood between him and his family? Maybe an old friend turned enemy?"

"No, Eric. His parents are both gone. He had a sister, but she lives is Washington D.C. and they barely kept in touch. They seemed friendly with each other though."

Sensing my irritation, he calmly says, "I know this is hard for you. But we must try and figure out who is responsible. You may still be a target or in danger or some kind."

"It must be a Tuesday," I retort more sarcastically than intended. "I'm sorry. I know you're trying to help. I just hate being suspicious of everyone."

"It's because you have such a big heart and you want to think the best of people. It's one of the things that I love about you. That being said, and please don't get angry with me for asking, but is there any chance he was involved romantically with someone else?" My mouth drops open at the shock of his question. Before I get all worked up, I feel his calming influence through the bond, and his sincerity.

"I suppose anything is possible, but I don't really think so."

"I did not assume that he did, but as they say, I am simply trying to cover all the bases. Love and money are usually the two largest motives in violent crimes…even when dealing with vampires."

"Well, from where I'm sitting, the only by-product of this that I can see is the pain and suffering it caused me, Ella and our community."

Eric's head snaps up as I finish my rant. "I think you may be on to something."

"Huh?" I wasn't following his logic.

"Sometimes, the answer is the most obvious one." He continues, "If the effect of your husband's death was the pain it caused your family and the people of Bon Temps, maybe that WAS the motive."

"You think someone was purposely trying to hurt me? That they wanted to cause pain?"

"For lack of any better reason, that is exactly what I think. Who is so upset at you and the people of Bon Temps that they would go to such great lengths for revenge or retribution?"

"Don't you mean what vampire?"

"Perhaps. Or, an individual who would enlist the help of one," he answers.

"Eric, you know as well as I do how many enemies I've made over the years. Most of them are gone. I haven't had any trouble for years. None since the end of the Hep V epidemic actually." I think about all the threats I once faced and try my best to remember anyone that may have felt wronged by me or my friends. "If they wanted to get back at me or the town, they would have to have some connection with it too, wouldn't they?"

James has been listening to our exchange and adds, "Not necessarily. If you had hurt their loved one, it could be a family member seeking revenge…vampiric or human."

"Well that doesn't narrow it down at all," I grumble. "It's not you, James, this whole thing has me in a mood. Forgive me. Please don't take it personally."

"It's ok, Sookie. I get it. I just wish there was more I can do to help."

Eric has been quietly mulling things over, but at James' last statement he speaks up, "Since you brought it up, I'd say there is quite a bit you can do to help." At the blank look on James' face, Eric continues, "Since we are no closer to identifying the perpetrator of the crime, but know that Sookie was an intended victim, I want you staying as close to her as possible in the coming weeks. With VampCon coming up and the product launch, we need to be even more mindful of security. Since I am going to be tied up back in LA with the production and Marketing pieces, I need you here."

"Absolutely. I'm on it," says James.

"Good. On a positive note, we are one step ahead at least."

"How do you figure?" I ask.

"Whoever is behind all this is counting on the fact that your husband's death remains an accident. They don't know that you now know the truth. You have eliminated their strategic advantage…the element of surprise."


End file.
